


关于爱与量子纠缠的研究报告（接复联3）

by kradmesser



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2020-03-02 18:30:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 84,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18816601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kradmesser/pseuds/kradmesser
Summary: 量子纠缠——两个粒子互相纠缠，无论相隔多远，他们永远影响对方。如果我变成了量子幽灵，如果我所有存在过的痕迹都被现实抹杀，你还会记得我吗？





	1. Chapter 1

楔子

 

“史蒂夫……？”什么样的力量才能使一整条振金胳膊逐渐分解为粉尘？巴基惶惑地看了一眼自己的左臂。

他只来得及对史蒂夫喊出名字。

下一秒，仿佛史蒂夫惊恐错愕的眼神仍然还在眼前，可巴基的意识已经在别处苏醒。

消失了，一切都消失了，史蒂夫不见了，瓦坎达不见了，眼前可见范围内是一望无垠的虚无，四周寂静无声，巴基一时之间有点搞不清自己是被抛弃在了天堂还是地狱。

他抬头看向黑暗的天空，那里正闪烁着绚烂神秘的色彩，也是此地唯一的光源。

“像极光一样。”巴基忍不住心想，“很久很久以前，我和史蒂夫一起在北欧看到过极光。”

“嘿，你好啊？”一个不怀好意的声音突兀地响起。

巴基猛地回头，只见一个戴着兜帽遮住了大半张脸的家伙如幽灵般出现在了他身后。

巴基并不知道眼前这家伙是什么人——或者说，究竟是不是人类，但他的问题一股脑地脱口而出——

“你是谁？

“这是哪里？

“怎么回去？”

戴兜帽的家伙似乎愣了愣，从巴基的角度，只能看到他兜帽阴影下尖刻的下巴，和单薄的嘴唇。

“这一定是个不讨喜的家伙。”他不由得暗暗心想。

这家伙也的确不讨喜，他抿了抿嘴唇，露出一个坏笑。

“这是你的灵魂安息之所，而我，是这里的领主。”他微微抬起下颌，语气高傲，“从今以后，你就得听从我的命令了。现在，你最好先给我跪下，宣誓效忠。”

巴基微微眯起眼睛，无视了他的无礼要求：“不，我不属于这里，我得回去。”

“不好意思，不想打断你的美梦，可是……理论上讲，你可以回去，但实质上，你应该是回不去了。”

“什么乱七八糟的？”巴基冲他怀疑地歪了歪头，然后斩钉截铁地说道，“不，我必须得回去，告诉我回去的方法！”

“没必要那么执着，巴恩斯中士，你回去也没有任何意义。”

“你认得我？”巴基警惕地后退了一步，“你究竟是谁？！”

“哈，比起你们这些低等生物，我当然是全知全能的。”那人发出一声短促的笑，“可是你并不认得我。还有，我知道你为什么那么想要回去，但是你大可不必如此忧心忡忡——你的美国队长，放心吧，他不会再那么需要你了。”

“别卖关子了，告诉我离开的方法！我得回去找他。”

“徒劳！”那戴兜帽的家伙忽然就激动起来，他的语气变得异常激动尖刻，“你还不明白你如今的处境吗？什么样的‘人’才能到达灵魂之所？对不起，你已经是一个——用地球人的话应该怎么说来着？量子幽灵？而不仅仅是你，还包括所有被无限宝石的力量抹杀掉的人……对于还活着的人来说，你们并不仅仅只是死了那么简单。”

终于从他人口中听到自己已经“死了”的事实，巴基脸色微变，但仍然追问道：“说清楚，什么意思？”

“量子幽灵，比直接死亡还不如，因为这个不死不活状态的代价，就是无论你们的至亲还是爱人，都会将你们彻底遗忘掉，在他们的人生中，你们已经等同于从未出现过了。明白了吗，你们的世界已经不再是你们原本熟悉的那个世界了——它已经被无限宝石的力量彻底修改了。”

巴基愣了愣，固执地咬了咬牙：“可史蒂夫的人生中怎么能没有过我的存在？遗忘？不，他不会忘掉我的。”

“执迷不悟。”戴兜帽的家伙轻笑一声，嘲讽道，“不信的话，你不如自己去看看吧？只要你想，你可以出现在地球上的任何角落——但别怪我没告诉过你，你们已经不是一个世界的人了，趁早放弃对谁都好，反正你也不会孤单，你的小伙伴们会一个接一个陆续来到这里，然后你们就可以一起效忠于我，我们可以忘掉那些曾经的是是非非，一同在这里建立一个崭新的国度，然后……”

巴基不客气地打断了他对未来的美好幻想：“怎么去史蒂夫身边？”

被打断话语令那家伙看起来有点恼怒，但他仍旧耐心地回答了巴基的问题：“闭眼冥想，只要掌握技巧，你就可以出现在他身边。当然，这通常需要很多练习，如果你注意力不够集中，刚开始很有可能失败，除非你的执念足够深刻到引起——嗯？”

巴基闭上眼睛，只稍许皱了皱眉头，就飞快地消失了。

戴兜帽的家伙愣了片刻后，对着那片空荡荡的黑暗虚空摘下了兜帽，露出一头黑色微卷的长发。

“蝼蚁们怎么总是如此愚蠢，”他摇了摇头，话虽嘲讽，绿眼睛中却露出了一丝难以令人察觉的落寞，“却又令人碍眼地深情。”

 

Chapter 1

 

一年后，纽约。

“那么，今晚的约会真的就这么取消了？”红发美女挑眉问道，“那姑娘人不错，长得也可爱。”

“饶了我吧娜塔莎。”史蒂夫·罗杰斯冲她友好又略带苦恼地笑了笑，然后一拳打在沙袋上，“其实你也应该明白，我并不是那些姑娘的菜。”

“可她们都大呼小叫着可以为了你去死……”

“或许她们的确可以为了美国队长去死。”史蒂夫自嘲地笑了笑，“但不是为了史蒂夫·罗杰斯。”

“真苛刻啊史蒂夫……”娜塔莎叹息着摇了摇头，“不试试又怎么知道不行呢？”

“得了吧，你也不是不知道我小时候是怎么熬过来的。”史蒂夫刻薄地回答。

想起小时候的那些遭遇，他的心头就总是空落落的。本该美好的青春回忆于从小就身体病弱、饱受歧视的他而言，如同一张从未上过色的惨白画纸。

“事实证明，没有人会为了那棵布鲁克林的豆芽菜出生入死。”

他挥拳猛击，沙袋在他的重拳之下应声飞起。

挂钩断落，沙袋落在了地上，发出“砰”的一声巨响，伴随着飞起的点点尘埃。

娜塔莎沉默地看着他。

史蒂夫站在原地喘息了一会儿，俯身捞起沙袋甩到自己的肩膀上。

“不好意思，让你看到我纠结这些。”他自嘲地摇了摇头，“简直像个娘娘腔。”

他转身欲走，红发女间谍忽然凑过身来挡住了他的去路。

她温柔地抱了抱他，就像曾经在某个葬礼上做过的那样。

史蒂夫垂眼看她，有些不好意思地说道：“谢谢你，娜特……但你不必如此。”

娜塔莎却只是关切地看向他的脸：“史蒂夫，你的状态很令我担心——我不是非要提伤心事，但自从卡特女士的葬礼过后，你整个人都变得越来越……越来越……呃……”

“孤僻？不合群？脾气古怪？难以相处？”史蒂夫主动替她接话。

女间谍却不是会被他的刻意捣乱而扰乱思路的人，她马上一锤定音：“史蒂夫，你太孤独了。”

史蒂夫不说话了，双眼微微失神。

良久，娜塔莎轻叹一口气，拍了拍他的肩膀：“算了，今天就放过你——明天就是斯塔克和小辣椒的婚礼了，拜托你千万别穿你自己挑的那套衣服好吗？我会给你送一套合身的礼服……”

“复古不好吗？”

“那叫老土！”娜塔莎佯装愤怒地攥起拳头。

史蒂夫妥协地冲她摆了摆手，踏出了健身房。

就在他即将跨上摩托车的一瞬间，他的动作忽然顿了顿——不知道为什么，他似乎看到自己拥有两条影子。

心跳猛地漏了一拍。

但等他用力眨了眨眼睛，凝神再度仔细看过去时，那条多出来的影子已经消失了。

他还是只有一个人，骑着一辆摩托车，在月光下形单影只。

“孤独。”他想起娜塔莎毫不客气的判词。

史蒂夫在苦笑中发动了摩托车，清冷的月光幽幽照亮一个超级英雄“归家”的路。

说是“家”，其实只是一个处于布鲁克林的单身公寓罢了。

这并不是属于他的时代，也没有专属于他的人，天大地大，却是何以为家？

一个人做饭，一个人用餐，一个人看电视，一个人发呆，一个人洗澡，一个人睡觉——这就是美国队长一直以来保持的生活状态，而史蒂夫早已习惯于此。

日日夜夜，周而复始，孤单如斯。

娜塔莎想找个人给他做伴，他何尝不懂她的好意？他的孤独早已脱离灵魂，清清楚楚地写在自己脸上，无从掩饰，也懒得去掩饰。

但即便如此，史蒂夫也仍然从心底深处抗拒任何一个“外人”入侵他的心灵领域。

那从上世纪初开始便将他牢牢包裹其中的孤独，如同一层坚硬的振金外壳，没有人能够进入，而他自己也出不来。

因为史蒂夫并不属于这个闹哄哄时代——他仍然还记得自己刚从冰封中清醒过来时，赤足狂奔在新时代纽约时的景象。

那天，疯狂的奔跑令他四倍强化过的脚板心也仍然受到了很多刮伤。当他看着一滴滴细小的血珠从那些细腻的伤口中缓缓渗出时，史蒂夫·罗杰斯终于意识了一个残忍的事实：从今以后，无论他多么努力地奔跑，都再也无法回到那个真正属于他的时代了。

可奇怪的是，他明明在情感上对那个时代无比眷恋，但记忆中发生过的一切事情，却令他找不出自己缅怀过去的动机。

无论是自己的回忆，还是过往的那些关于他的机密资料，似乎都在清清楚楚地告诉他，他明明从小就是这么孤孤单单过来的，上世纪初与现在的境况并没有什么不同。

曾经只有一个人，几乎快能撬开他孤单的壳，却最终仍然差了那么一步——而这个几乎快要成功的女性，就是已经在三年前离开人世的神盾局创始人之一佩吉·卡特。

而他们之间最终差的这一小步，却令他们扯开了足足七十载光阴的巨大距离，各自迈上了再也没有交集的道路。

可他史蒂夫·罗杰斯，难道此生注定就是个天煞孤星吗？如果真的从未有过任何一个人穿透坚硬的外壳，深入触碰他柔软的灵魂，那么他究竟凭何对二十世纪初的那个战乱年代充满了难以解释的款款深情？

他无法从任何地方找到答案。

 

身为一个士兵，史蒂夫一贯作息良好。晚上十点半，他准时钻进了被窝。

侧身躺在床的一边只能占据一半的位置，这时，一个疑问忽然涌入史蒂夫的脑中——自己为何要为这间并不算宽敞的宿舍，购置一张占地面积不小的双人床呢？

为着这个并不算什么大事的疑问，他却辗转反侧无法入眠。

最终，他不堪精神上的自我折磨，梦游般爬了起来，趴到地上，用手电筒照亮了黑暗的床底。

任何在你生命中存在过的事物，不管你愿意不愿意，都会留下一定的痕迹。人是，家具也是。

史蒂夫成功地在这张双人床的床底，找到了曾经有一张单人床存在过的痕迹——显然，它的边沿在木质地板上留下了淡淡的压痕。

史蒂夫果断地给娜塔莎拨打了电话。

“我以为你已经睡了。”娜塔莎的声音闷闷的，听起来不是很和善，“听着，史蒂夫，就算你没睡，可这个时间我也必须得睡了——你不会不记得我是小辣椒的伴娘这件事吧？明天天不亮我就得起床了！”

“我什么时候换掉的单人床？”史蒂夫的问题突兀地在电话中响起。

娜塔莎不由得愣了愣：“你说什么？”

“我说，”于是史蒂夫字正腔圆，一本正经地再次重复了一遍这个荒诞的问题，“我什么时候换掉的单人床？”

美国队长深夜紧急致电，竟然是为了询问他自己的购物记录？一瞬间，娜塔莎以为自己还在做梦——在做一个想要一拳打死美国队长的噩梦。

“大概是……2014年的时候？”她强迫自己耐着性子去回忆，“如果没记错的话，那段日子的某一天，你忽然兴致勃勃地提出你想要换床……而这张双人床还是我陪你去挑的，你难道忘了吗？”

“我为什么要换床？”史蒂夫不依不饶地继续问道。

“你没告诉过我啊，你要换，我就陪你去了而已。”

“如果自始至终我只是一个人的话，那么我一个人生活，一个人睡觉，为什么忽然要换成双人床呢？”史蒂夫的语气咄咄逼人，简直像是在审讯犯人，“我究竟有什么天大的理由，非要在这间狭小的公寓中塞下一张双人床？”

骨子里流淌着俄罗斯人血液的红发女特工终于失去了耐心，她忍不住冲对方低吼：“我怎么知道你为什么要换？！或许那时候你看上了什么姑娘，想过要和她同居也说不定呢？这种问题你难道不应该好好问问自己吗？当时你想和谁约会来着？要我猜可能是莎朗吧？虽然最后你们还是没能在一起。当然，如果你现在还想挽回她，我发誓我会帮你，但不是今夜，好吗？今夜你必须得让我好好睡个——”

“晚安。”如同打过来时一样，史蒂夫突兀地、不甚礼貌地挂掉了电话。

娜塔莎纳闷地看了一眼只剩下忙音的手机，用俄语飙了句脏话，就翻了个白眼重新入睡了。

绝不是因为莎朗，史蒂夫暗暗心想，甚至不可能是因为任何姑娘。

在他的记忆中，他这漫长又无趣的一辈子，就从未和任何姑娘亲密到可以同居的程度过——哪怕是曾经互有好感的佩吉也不行。

“要么是娜塔莎在骗我，要么就是我当时萌生出这个念头时，也没有对娜塔莎说实话。”

带着一肚子疑惑，史蒂夫重新躺回了床上。

他忍不住伸手，轻轻摸了摸那仿佛未曾有人躺过的另一半床铺。

缺少人类体温的滋润，那里果不其然是一片冰凉。

突兀地，他忽然觉得自己的这个动作有点熟悉——他是否也曾在什么时候，这样手掌向下，用指尖轻抚过一个地方，却只得到满心荒凉？

但这念头也太古怪了，史蒂夫实在想不出自己有什么理由对着一片空地感春伤秋，加之生物钟终究发挥了作用，不一会儿，他连被子都没盖严实就睡着了。

甚至于，他的手还仍然搭在那半张空荡荡的床铺上。

黑暗中，一个飘忽的影子出现在史蒂夫床头，轻轻在那一半床铺上躺了下来，恰到好处地填满了那半面的空缺。

他向史蒂夫的方向侧躺，一动不动，几乎是用贪婪的目光看着那张熟睡的脸庞。

就像很久很久以前，他们共同经历过的每一个夜晚那样。

只是，曾经的他们，可以紧紧拥抱着一同滚进床铺中，两具成年男性健硕的身躯将那张并不结实的行军床压得嘎吱作响，他们会在柔软的被褥上压出各种甜蜜的痕迹，直到行军床不堪重负地原地散架。

可现在呢？他的身体比月光还轻，虚无缥缈得就像一个一击即碎的美梦，再也无法在现实世界中制造出哪怕一丁点属于自己的痕迹。

影子伸出手臂，轻轻抚向那张他深爱的脸庞。

透明的手掌如先前他尝试过的一万次那样，毫无作用力地穿透了对方的躯体——这看似近在咫尺的距离，却是比亿万光年还要遥远的，无法超越的介质隔离。

影子落寞地将手放下，过了一会儿，他向前挪了挪，钻进史蒂夫强壮的臂弯中。

尽管再也无法感受到人体的温度，但至少这看起来就像是自己正被史蒂夫拥抱着。

而曾经那无数个日日夜夜，在上世纪初布鲁克林的家中，在欧洲战场的帐篷里，在瓦坎达避世隐居的小屋……他们总是如此这般相拥入眠。

“晚安，亲爱的小史蒂维，我永远爱你。”

他轻言细语，将一个无法产生任何实质触碰的吻，极尽温柔地印在了爱人的唇上。

他知道，自己的声音与亲吻都像是消失在了黑洞中一般，无法给史蒂夫造成任何影响。

可那又有什么关系呢？史蒂夫把自己活成了一个“孤魂野鬼”，他自己则实实在在地成了一个真正的“幽灵”。

他不会放弃的，他要与他抵死纠缠。


	2. Chapter 2

夜晚很快过去，第一束日光划破黑暗，从窗帘缝隙中钻入房间。

“我真想吻你。”巴基喃喃自语，“吻千千万万遍。”

他看着他想吻上千万遍的那个人，疲惫地从偌大的双人床上爬了起来。

刚睡醒的史蒂夫动作迟缓，金色短发在脑袋顶上乱糟糟地支棱着，看着这个空荡荡的房间，露出一脸茫然。

巴基忍不住向他伸出手去，指尖轻轻抚过他眉心那道深深的沟壑。

“别总皱着眉头啊，史蒂维……你都不照镜子的吗？你眉间这道印子都快消不下去了啊……”

史蒂夫终于缓过劲来，机械地走进浴室，呆呆看向镜子，而镜子里的史蒂夫，也正呆呆地瞪着他自己。

巴基就站在他身后，可是镜子根本无法照出他的影子。

他看了看自己身边的这个史蒂夫，又看了看镜子里那个孤孤单单的史蒂夫，忍不住垂下眼睛。

在深深叹了一口气之后，史蒂夫像是终于清醒过来了一样，开始麻木地刷牙洗脸。

“嘿，老兄！”一个声音从身后响起。

巴基头也不用回就知道他是谁。

“山姆，你什么时候来的？”他没有转身——他的目光根本无法从史蒂夫身上挪开——问身后的量子幽灵山姆·威尔逊，“没看到什么不该看到的吧？”

山姆立刻举起双手投降：“拜托，我才刚来。你放心，我从来都不想看到你们俩一起过夜的模样——在我们还活着的时候就不想看。”

史蒂夫开始往下巴上涂满剃须液，然后用刀片漫不经心地刮着——这也是他从四十年代带过来的一个顽固旧习，只选择使用手动直剃刀，宁可耗费更多的时间和精力，也要无视市场上琳琅满目的电动剃须刀。

忽然，一直盯着他的巴基龇牙咧嘴了一下，而紧接着，史蒂夫垂下眼睫，漠然地看了看手上的新鲜血液。

应付各式各样的伤口，美国队长总是经验丰富——他飞快地处理了一下自己脸上的刮伤，并不以为意。

以他注射了血清的体质，大概等他到达婚礼现场时，这道小伤口就已经愈合了。

处理完伤口，他胡乱穿上衣服，站在原地顿了顿，然后猛地拉开了窗帘。

刺目的光芒顿时洒满整个房间，细小的灰尘在阳光下静悄悄飘落。

“你看到了吗，”山姆忽然说道，“连灰尘都能在阳光之下显出痕迹——而我们却不行。”

“你看到了吗，”巴基反问，“他把下巴割破了，却好像根本没觉得疼。”

“我猜……他习惯了？”山姆无奈地挑眉道，“我说，你还要跟个老母鸡似的看着队长到什么时候？他早已不是小时候的那个豆芽菜了吧？他可是能接住戴了五颗无限宝石的灭霸一拳的男人。”

“是啊……他是世界上最强大的战士。”巴基漫不经心地摊摊手，“但也永远是我的小史蒂维，这两点之间并不矛盾。他乐意看着地球，而我就是乐意这么看着他。”

山姆盯着巴基看了一会儿，叹了口气道：“可是已经一年多了，我们之中的任何人都没有被这个世界记起来过……我不想劝你放弃，可是他或许真的不会再想起你了。”

“他会的。”

听到这句话，山姆忽然愣了愣——曾几何时，他听到过另一个男人，用几乎一模一样的口吻，说出了这句一模一样的话。

他忍不住轻笑了一声。

巴基立刻冲他挑衅似的扬扬眉毛：“怎么，你不信我？”

“这是什么废话？我当然不信你了……”山姆恶劣地咧了咧嘴角，“但我忽然觉得，我应该相信队长。”

 

灭霸在瓦坎达莫名其妙地打了个响指就消失了以后，史蒂夫已经有一年多都没见过索尔了。

斯塔克的婚礼与他本人一样浮夸，史蒂夫被这样的喧嚣吵得头疼，他匆匆取了一杯酒，一边躲避着那个红发美艳伴娘“你为什么仍旧穿了这套老土礼服”的杀人目光，一边在熙熙攘攘的人群中穿行，试图找到一个舒适地带，好让自己喘口气。

然后他就在一个吧台的角落里，发现了正在痛饮美酒的索尔。

“嘿，哥们儿。”史蒂夫走过去，拍了拍他的肩膀，“还好吗？”

索尔眯起蓝眼睛看了看来者，发现是史蒂夫后，露出了一个疲惫又安心的笑容：“就那样吧。”

索尔没有穿礼服，他仍然穿着作战铠甲，看得出他进门之前大概是有意清理过那上面附着的战斗痕迹，可他仍然显得有些灰头土脸，张扬的大红披风上满是暗淡的血色与布料破损的痕迹。

史蒂夫打量着他：“一年没在地球看到你了，很忙？”

“瞎忙。”

史蒂夫又看了看他那头灿烂金发——犹记得一年前在瓦坎达战场时，他的头发还和自己的一样短，而如今又续到了及肩的长度。

只是他的头发乱糟糟的，看起来没怎么好好打理过，只有耳侧的一根细小辫子被一丝不苟地编织好。

“你这模样也太狼狈了，斯塔克看到你了？他没直接让你滚出去洗个澡再来吗？”

“得了吧，我可是给他带了外星礼物的贵宾。”索尔笑了笑，“倒是小辣椒似乎很想找人替我把头发打理一下，可惜似乎所有会打理头发的人都在围着她团团转……”

有那么一个瞬间，史蒂夫几乎快要冲口而出：“不然我帮你扎起来吧。”

但他转瞬间就自我否定了这个可笑的念头——一来，这个举动对于地球男人来说未免也有点太gay了；二来，他怎么可能会扎长发？他这辈子可是从来都没留过长发的。

他忍不住为自己这个突如其来的念头感到纳闷。

但很快，他的注意力被雷神耳侧那缕唯一编织好的发辫吸引走了——那些浅金色的发丝中，分明有一缕黑发如藤蔓般蜿蜒缠绕，与他原本的金发相依相偎，紧紧交织在一起。

史蒂夫当然知道那是什么——一年前，在阿斯加德的宇宙飞船上，灭霸杀害了索尔一半的人民，其中也包括他的弟弟洛基。

一年多了，索尔仍然在祭奠他。

一瞬间，索尔浑身上下那些挥之不去的疲惫与战损通通有了答案。

史蒂夫在好友身边坐了下来，低声问道：“还在寻找复活他的方法？”

索尔仰起脖子，猛地灌了几口酒。

“我去了尼伯龙根。”

“冥界？”史蒂夫挑挑眉毛，“原来真的有那么个地方？我还以为只是传说。”

“是的，但那可不是什么好地方，非常潮湿，四处都黑漆漆的，是个令人讨厌的地方。而且那里还有一群会吐雾的蛮巨人，既不讲理也不好惹，我只能走到哪就打到哪儿。”

“你去尼伯龙根……是为了寻找他的灵魂？”

“是的。”索尔顿了顿，又喝了一口酒，才继续说道，“但仍然没有找到。英灵殿没有他，尼伯龙根也没有他……他的灵魂究竟还能在哪里？我真的想不明白。”

史蒂夫叹了口气，忍不住又拍了拍他的肩膀，安慰道：“往好处想，兄弟，也许这正说明你弟弟还没死——他不是诡计之神吗，他会的花样应该比你知道的还多得多得多。”

“是啊……直到灭霸掐断他的脖子时我才发现，其实我从来都没有真正了解过洛基。”索尔又灌下一大口酒，“可如果他还活着，那他为什么不回来见我？该不是故意躲着我玩弄我的吧？看着我这样满宇宙到处找他，他就能开心了吗？”

“你弟弟？恕我直言，那可真没准——搞不好他现在正躲在哪里看你笑话。”

“是吗……”索尔一声苦笑，“那就祝他开心吧……我宁可他正躲在哪里偷偷嘲笑我，就像他前两次诈死一样……算了不说他了。就今天，老友，你去取点酒来，陪我一醉方休吧。”

史蒂夫不由得失笑：“一醉方休？开什么玩笑，你这家伙什么时候喝醉过？”

索尔的眼睛亮起来，他神神秘秘地从怀中掏出一个模样古怪的小瓶子：“这是我从亚尔夫海姆找到的，甘露之神弗雷亲自酿造的酒——这酒水被诅咒过，常人饮之会身中剧毒而亡，只有得了某种病症的人才能甘之若饴，而且一准能喝醉。”

史蒂夫皱着眉头，看着那瓶危险的毒酒：“什么病症？”

那酒瓶被索尔攥在手中，散发出一种独特的味道，并不属于史蒂夫闻到过的任何一种酒精饮料——小豆蔻、杜松子、银杏叶和灰柚的气息巧妙融合在一起，冷漠中却又偷偷流露出与其对立的木质辛辣的温暖感。

复杂而矛盾的气味，而史蒂夫相信，尽管不太熟，但他的确曾经接触过拥有这股气息的人。

那正是洛基的味道。

索尔自嘲地笑了笑，回答：“用你们地球人的话讲——相思病。”

他一杯接一杯痛饮着，最终史蒂夫既没有去取酒，也没有劝阻他。

他无可奈何地任由自己的老友酗酒——一年前，索尔失去了一切生命中最重要的东西，如果能一醉解千愁的话，那么确实没有人比他更有资格酗酒了。

直到索尔终于笑眯眯地、双眼通红地看向史蒂夫：“你看，老友，我没骗你吧？嗝儿……这酒真的被诅咒过……嗝儿……就算是神也……抵挡不住……”

他的眼睛越眯越小，最终彻底合拢，身躯轰然倒下，趴在吧台上不省人事。

雷霆之神终于如愿以偿地把自己灌醉在了斯塔克的婚礼派对上，而神情恍惚的却是一直在一旁看着他喝酒的美国队长。

“我喝不醉。”一个声音在他脑海中幽幽浮现，虚幻得像是深井中破碎的月影。

那是一个伤心欲绝的声音——他自己的声音。

史蒂夫的确喝不醉，但他从来都不记得自己什么时候用那种语气说过这句话。

那天，在离开斯塔克的婚礼之前，美国队长做了一件与他的道德准则不太相符的事——他偷偷从醉倒的雷神怀里，将那瓶没剩几口的“被诅咒的酒”拿走了。

不过他知道，他的老友不会怪他的——除非他因为偷喝了这瓶酒而中毒死掉。

当然，这也是极有可能的——可能性应该大于百分之二百，因为他从来就没得过什么“相思病”。

但不知道为什么，那瓶酒对他散发着莫大的、难以言喻的吸引力——他仿佛对那瓶该死的“毒酒”一见钟情，神魂颠倒般渴求着对那瓶残酒一亲芳泽，就如同一个恋爱中的痴人神魂颠倒般渴慕他的女神一样。

尽管他知道，自己从来没有过这样的体验。

他想起自己曾在80年前开着飞机撞向一片冰海——或许自毁倾向从来就不曾放过他，要么醉，要么死，要么直接醉死，他就是想要拼命尝试一下。

像是为了某种特别的仪式感，他追随着自己的心之所向，一路驾驶着摩托车狂奔。

直到他来到布鲁克林的某个胡同巷口。

史蒂夫将摩托车停在胡同口，朝内张望。

这里已经无人问津，到处竖着即将改建的牌子，孤零零吊在脑袋顶上的电灯泡发出的微弱光芒本就昏黄，还因为短路而一闪一闪。

普通人根本不敢孤身一人走进那些危险的阴影中，生怕那本就藏污纳垢的地方隐藏着坏人甚至是魔鬼。

但史蒂夫当然没有这样的顾虑，像是被某种神秘力量牵引着一般，他最终还是如着了魔般缓缓走进了那个巷子。

 

在这里，史蒂夫曾经拥有过很多不好的回忆——包括但不仅限于曾经某一次看电影的时候，他因为出声喝止了一个吵闹的年轻人，而被那人摁在这里暴揍了一顿。

他不知道自己为什么选择来这里饮下那瓶被诅咒过的毒酒，或许是因为随着时代的变迁，纽约城不断翻新，而就连这里也即将彻底消失——无论记忆好坏与否，这里毕竟是他仅能抓住的最后一点点时代印记了。

站在昏黄路灯的光线下，史蒂夫终于打开了那瓶罪恶的酒。

那味道却令他微微一愣。

不再是他在索尔饮酒时闻到的洛基的味道——简直可以说是完全变了个样。

紫罗兰叶、白桃、紫苑、琥珀……在这些温暖的清香味道之后接踵而来的，是越来越浓郁的白蜂蜜与安息香的味道。

这是一种什么神奇的味道？史蒂夫简直难以用语言描述它——清新、明亮、淡果香、甘甜，以及……

以及令人无法抵挡的暖意。

心脏猛烈跃动，大约美国队长这辈子都从未如此这般冲动过——他猛一仰头，将那瓶剩余的酒液一饮而尽。

难以言喻的温暖酒液涓涓流入史蒂夫的喉管，带着它那特有的甜蜜与缠绵——随着那股奇异的暖意在体内扩散开来，像是有什么东西随之解冻了一般，史蒂夫缓缓闭上了眼睛。

曾在冰海中封冻了七十年的心脏如同被注入一束炽热的阳光，被诅咒过的毒酒像是拥有生命力一般在他体内肆意蜿蜒爬行，从他的胃部渗透到他的四肢百骸，再经由血管与神经进入大脑，侵蚀灵魂，缓缓融化了折磨史蒂夫足足八十年的遍体寒凉。

当意识到一滴热泪正从眼角溢出时，史蒂夫完全无法抑制内心的震惊与激荡——他仍然记得，就算是少年时在母亲的葬礼上，他都倔强地未曾掉过一滴眼泪。

这果然是一瓶该死的，被诅咒过的毒酒。

但这瓶毒酒却没能将他致死当场。

史蒂夫慢慢睁开了双眼。

他发现自己变小了，天色也不再是孤寂的夜晚，而变成了一个阳光明媚的下午。

准确地说，不是变小了——是他变矮了，而且瘦得活像一根豆芽菜。

“嘿，史蒂夫！”一个低沉好听的声音在耳边响起。

史蒂夫猛地抬头看向他的身旁。

那小伙子很高——相对于此时只有一米六的他自己来说——他穿着一身军装，歪歪戴着军帽，看起来颇有几分潇洒不羁的英俊，正微微冲他侧着脸，身上源源不断地散发出那股史蒂夫从毒酒中闻到的清新甜美的暖香。

史蒂夫惊愕极了，他用力瞪大眼睛，却始终无法彻底看清那人的面容。

那人却忽然自来熟似的一把搂住了史蒂夫窄瘦的肩膀：“我的最后一个晚上了，得快点给你收拾一下！”

史蒂夫完全弄不清状况，也根本不知道这个人是谁。在他的记忆中，自己从来就不曾拥有过这样一个甜蜜温暖得几乎可以用诱人来形容的朋友——如果他们的确是朋友的话。

他只能本能地对这个“朋友”脱口而出：“去哪儿？”

那小伙子露出一个温柔自信的笑容，沉声道：“去未来。”


	3. Chapter 3

根据定位，娜塔莎一边将手伸进口袋里扣住手枪，一边小心翼翼地踏进那条死胡同。

灯泡危险地在头顶一闪一闪，一只猫在黑暗中警惕地凝视了娜塔莎一会儿，然后猛地从黑暗中窜走。

也许是因为猫咪逃跑的时候碰断了电路，也许是因为本就年久失修，总之，那个裸露在外的昏黄灯泡在一瞬间发出了刺啦啦的声响，最后挣扎着打了几个闪，就宣告彻底罢工了。

但也正是那光影交替的一瞬间，娜塔莎的心脏倏地收紧，并瞪大了绿眼睛——在斯塔克婚礼派对后就失去联系的史蒂夫·罗杰斯确实和定位所显示的一样就躺在那里没错，可那里不仅仅只有他一个人——他的身边，匍匐着一个奇怪的影子！

一个触不可及的，缥缈若晨雾般的影子。

那影子似乎并未对娜塔莎的到来感到丝毫惊讶——他正朝史蒂夫温柔地俯下身去，既像是在关心地查看他的状态，又像是正准备向他献上一个轻柔的吻。

娜塔莎心下惊愕，紧张令她的后背冒出一层冷汗——她本能地掏枪举起，可只是眨了眨眼睛的工夫，那团影子就如同突兀出现时一般凭空消失了。

“见鬼了？”娜塔莎暗暗心惊，但身为复仇者联盟的一员，似乎遇到灵异事件也并不新鲜，再说眼下也顾不上想得太多。于是她一边努力平复心跳，一边快步上前，艰难地扶起了依旧还好好地躺在地上的史蒂夫。

史蒂夫死死攥着一个奇怪的空瓶子，一身酒气，双目虽然紧闭，但眼皮之下的眼球显然在不安地滚动，也不知道做了怎样的噩梦。

“该死，队长会喝醉？真是天大的新闻。”娜塔莎忍不住一声轻叹，并掏出了对讲机，“我可没办法一个人把你这么大块头的壮汉弄回去。”

 

史蒂夫醒来时并不在自己的公寓。

刚睁开眼睛时，他的思维意识极度混乱，并伴有短暂的失忆。他只记得自己是猛地坐立起来的，同时心跳加速，头痛欲裂，直至数秒后，神志才逐渐归位。

等到他彻底镇定下来时，才发现他已经安然躺在了斯塔克大厦的客房套间里。

我有多久没喝醉过了？八十年？他想了想，嘴角漾起苦涩的自嘲。

忍耐着头疼和宿醉带来的周身不适，史蒂夫从床上爬起来，慢慢走到门口，才刚刚将手搭在门把手上，却停下了动作。

他听到门外，几个复仇者同伴们正在讨论他。

“队长最近不太对劲。”是班纳博士的声音。

“没关系，我已经采集了他的血液样本，还做了全身扫描。”斯塔克得意扬扬地说道，“星期五，现在就把数据调给班纳博士看！”

“好的，先生。”

“你给他抽血？你并没有经过他的允许！”娜塔莎听起来有些暴躁。

“噢，放宽心好吗娜特，我这还不是为了他好？”史蒂夫有理由相信，斯塔克一定在此时此刻翻了个白眼，“他可是喝醉了呢，什么样的好东西能让一个强化人喝醉？你们以前谁见过队长喝醉？都没有吧？所以要么是他自己的身体出了问题，要么是他喝进肚子里的东西出了问题——难道你不想知道到底出了什么问题吗？”

“比起这个，我现在倒是更关心他为什么会选择醉倒在巷子里。”娜塔莎沉声道，“太危险了，他为什么要在晚上孤身一人去一个偏僻角落里喝下一瓶可疑液体？”

“确实不对劲……”班纳的声音再度传来，他听起来很疑惑，“以队长的特殊体质，他的各项指标本应完全稳定在一个区间才对，但是托尼，根据你提供的采集数据，我发现队长现在的精神状态和脑电波都有些异样……他应该会同意每天配合我进行数据采集和持续观察的吧？”

“所以，其实史蒂夫并不是因为醉酒而引起的身体问题？”索尔忽然突兀地问道，带着一丝小心翼翼的，逃过一劫般的侥幸。

娜塔莎的声音忽然敏锐地抬高：“嗯？罪魁祸首是你吧，索尔！你是不是给队长喝了什么外星人的烈酒！我想起来了，斯塔克的婚礼派对上，史蒂夫最后一个见到的人也是你吧？”

意识到自己憋了半天却还是说漏了嘴，索尔赶紧解释：“绝对不是我拿给他喝的！是他自己……”

“不仅仅是队长，你也不该喝那些误事的玩意儿！”娜塔莎严厉地指责道。

“可我已经酗酒一千多年了……”索尔无辜地为自己的酒瘾辩解，“你不能指望我花几天就戒掉。”

“应该不是醉酒的问题，是别的某些方面。他的脑电波和人体磁场出现了一些并不符合常人规律的波动……”显然，班纳仍旧在努力研究史蒂夫的身体数据。

“所以，那什么酒还有剩吗？”斯塔克终于加入唇枪舌剑的混战，“昨天可是我的婚礼欸，索尔，为什么你没把那种连队长都能醉倒的好玩意儿送给我尝尝？”

史蒂夫轻轻将手指头从门把手上拿开——这实在太混乱了，他决定还是先去洗把脸，让自己清醒清醒，再去应付外头那群人。

浴室的灯被打开，迎面而来的巨大镜面令史蒂夫愣住了——自己的脸色也太过不同寻常了，那不仅仅是宿醉所带来的憔悴那样简单，他脸色惨白却双目通红，里面还布满了血丝。

一瞬间，昨夜闻到的那股奇妙香气从他宿醉的脑海中苏醒——紫罗兰叶、白桃、紫苑、琥珀、白蜂蜜、安息香……

史蒂夫闭上眼睛，感受着自己此刻的心跳为那仅仅只在脑海中萦绕的陌生香气而激烈起伏起来。

他想不通，为什么那一瞬间溢出的酒香，却会令他产生了仿佛已经与那股奇异的香气缠绵了一辈子的错觉。

而这时，他才在恍然中意识到，自己竟然无比渴慕那股香气——就仿佛他已经渴慕了它一百年那么长，那么远。

 

“还有吗？”那天，史蒂夫应付完伙伴们之后，单独找到索尔，开门见山。

“什么东西？”索尔装傻。

“明知故问。那种酒——那瓶毒药，还有吗？”

“你上瘾了？”索尔微微皱眉，盯着史蒂夫的眼睛难得严肃地劝诫，“队长，酗酒可不像是你的作风——事实上纵观九界，我都从未见过比你更有自制力的人。”

“我……我不知道。”史蒂夫的蓝眼睛微微失神，“其实我也不是想贪杯——我只是……好像有点贪恋那股酒香。”

索尔不由得愣了愣，之后，他将眉头皱得更深了：“等等，当你攥着酒瓶时，你是不是闻到了谁的味道？”

“谁的味道？不，没有……我的确闻到了特别的香气，但我确认，自己并不认识拥有那种味道的人。”

“……不太可能，除非你的记忆出了差错——史蒂夫，你这次可真是吓死我了，我发现你拿走了那瓶酒之后还以为你死定了，以后我可不敢再给你瞎喝东西了！不过，那酒已经没了，那瓶子里剩下的就是最后一点，已经都被你喝完了。”

史蒂夫犹疑片刻，终于还是对这位外星天神好友开了口：“那……能不能拜托你件事？”

“什么？”

“再去找那个什么甘露之神要点那种酒……”

索尔扬起眉毛：“什么，你还真信了那个甘露之神的传说？”

“我眼前就是雷霆之神，为何会不信有甘露之神？”

索尔忍不住笑出了声：“的确，亚尔夫海姆不是传说，甘露之神弗雷此人也的确存在——但……老实跟你说吧，那瓶毒酒并不是他亲手酿的，我……我昨天骗了你。”

“哦？”史蒂夫有点好奇起来，“那么是谁酿的？”

索尔笑得更大声了，史蒂夫眼睁睁看着他笑出了眼泪。

“那个啊……其实是我们小时候，从甘露之神弗雷那里骗来的配方。”索尔用力揉掉了眼中的泪水，“一千多年前的事了……那是我和洛基一起酿的，就埋在世界树下，足足埋藏了一千多年……去年，我特意去把它挖了出来。”

“所以……”

“所以……可能永远都喝不到了。”索尔用力咧了咧嘴角，扯出一个比哭还难看的笑容，“没有了……我弟弟死了，酒也不会再有了。”

史蒂夫沉默地看着雷霆之神，任由他自顾自地说了下去。

“阿斯加德的风，世界树上缠绕的藤蔓，兀儿德和尼福尔海姆泉眼的混合水源，毒龙尼德霍格的涎液……兄弟，现在你可知道，你都喝下去了一些什么糟糕的东西吧？”

“还有呢？”

“还有雷霆之神的祝福和诡计之神的诅咒——原谅我们俩当时少不经事。”

“你祝福了什么？”

“祝福每个饮酒的人，饮下酒水之后都能见到自己的挚爱。”

“所以，那个什么相思病的诅咒，其实是你弟弟下的？”

“……是的，你也知道他专门喜欢跟我对着干，所以他立刻就下了诅咒：如果是没有失去过挚爱的人误饮下那瓶酒，就一定会当场暴毙。”

“可是我没有。”史蒂夫平静地摊了摊手，“你看，人尽皆知，美国队长从不曾失去过挚爱，可我也明明喝了酒，却一点事都没有——你弟弟的法术看来不怎么样。”

“不……队长，这一点我不能同意你。”索尔轻轻摇了摇头，“洛基只是喜欢贪玩恶作剧，这使世人总是忘记，他其实也是一个伟大的法师……”

“我还活着，这就是诅咒失效的证明。”

“这不可能，洛基的诅咒不会失效，这是个悖论！”索尔情不自禁地开始为诡计之神的法术辩解起来，“队长，我真的不想提醒你，但你这一生已经失去过太多人了。”

“是的，我承认，因为这相对于普通人类来说太过漫长的生命，我确实有太多朋友曾经被时光带走。但是，挚爱？”像是认真地思考了一会儿，史蒂夫最终还是苦涩地摇了摇头，“但我的确未曾拥有过挚爱之人——说实话，我倒宁可自己拥有过。”

“……史蒂夫，我并不太了解你在地球的四十年代究竟发生过什么事，但如果你从来未曾痛失挚爱，那么昨晚你喝醉之后流着泪说的那些话，是对什么人说的呢？”

史蒂夫疑惑地眯起眼睛：“我说醉话了？我根本不知道……所以我究竟胡说八道了些什么？”

“何止是‘说’……你简直是喊出来的，我和娜塔莎都听到了，搞不好斯塔克夫妇和班纳博士也听到了。”索尔对他抱歉地摇了摇头，揭开答案，“你流着泪，大声喊了一句……”

史蒂夫的耳畔轰然作响，北国的列车穿过凛冽的寒风从大雪中疾驰而来，在他的心上碾压出无法磨灭的伤痕。

在他的脑海中，索尔的声音逐渐变成了他自己的声音——那声音穿越八十年的风雪，猛烈地击穿了他的灵魂。

他当着索尔的面蹲了下去，双手用力捂住耳朵，却仍然听到了自己发自灵魂深处的，撕心裂肺的嘶吼声——

“抓住我的手！”


	4. Chapter 4

美国队长正在熟睡。

今天他和钢铁侠、黑寡妇一起执行了一个反恐任务，救出不少人，却也因此累得够呛。

史蒂夫累得来不及洗澡，制服都没脱就倒在沙发上睡着了。但也因此，他睡得很沉，没有像前几天那样夜夜做着不安详的梦，因此他眉心平展，呼吸平稳。

巴基忍不住盯着他的脸瞧。

时光荏苒，由于血清的神奇功效，史蒂夫的脸逃脱了时光的惩罚，仍旧英挺而白皙，与八十年前那个倔强的布鲁克林青年没什么两样。

他的肩膀似乎在任务中受了点伤，不严重，但也渗出了不少血，将他的蓝色制服浸染出一片暗褐色痕迹。

以史蒂夫的特殊体质，那伤现在应该已经愈合得差不多了吧？其实巴基本不用担心的。

但他仍然无法克制地想到，如果自己还活着，那该有多好？

一年多以前，在灭霸尚未来到地球，人类尚未损失一半人口之前，他也曾经历过一小段和史蒂夫共同度过的幸福的时光。

那是在瓦坎达。

那时候，他刚刚解冻不久，托了苏睿那小姑娘的福，他脑中那些九头蛇留下的邪恶密码终于被彻底处理掉了。

他不想继续留在黑豹的宫殿里吃白饭，也婉拒了苏睿提出的帮他尽快研制出新义肢的想法。

“只有一条胳膊也没什么特别的。”他对那小姑娘笑笑，“你看，我仍然比大多数人有力气，我可以干很多力所能及的活——放放羊，务务农什么的。瓦坎达风景这么好，生活也安详，你和你哥哥都不必担心我。”

“可是有人会担心。”苏睿调皮地冲他眨眼。

“哦？是吗？那么那个人在哪儿？”巴基假装没听懂苏睿的画外音。

“他又和娜塔莎、山姆他们一起出去了。让我来看看他们的坐标定位在哪里……”

“不必麻烦了。”巴基赶紧摆摆手，“我等他回来便是了。反正我现在无事一身轻了……而我们都还有很多很多时间。”

“这没什么可麻烦的……噢，太棒了！他们正在返航了！”

巴基仍然记得，那晚的夜色很宁静，与瓦坎达平日里并没什么两样，而他正准备要入睡。

夜风划过春天的草原，划过粼粼的湖水，轻轻掀起了他小屋门口悬挂的布帘。

静谧的月光下，巴基猛然看到，有个人正无声无息地站在门口。

那人踏月而来，却不知已经在外面站了多久。他仅仅从门帘下露出来的制服裤子上沾满了各种还来不及处理的血迹与污痕——显然，他刚刚才从某个战场归来。

“史蒂夫你这个傻小子！”巴基心中激荡，三步并作两步冲到门口拉开门帘，与那人打了个照面，“站在外面多久了？为什么不直接进来？”

史蒂夫像是吓了一跳，紧跟着，他的脸上一瞬间浮现出的表情，简直千滋百味——

有久别重逢的喜悦激动，有历经沧桑后的欣喜宽慰，甚至还夹杂着一丝只有那个十六岁的布鲁克林小个子才会偶尔流露出来的扭捏与羞涩……

以及，很多很多爱。

很多很多没有宣之于口，却根本无法掩盖的爱。

“我、我不知道……”史蒂夫盯着他，艰难地做了一个吞咽动作，“他们跟我说，你已经痊愈了，全都想起来了……所以你是巴基了，对吧？彻头彻尾的‘那个’巴基……”

“对，‘那个’巴基。”巴基冲他微微一笑，“你的朋友，你的兄弟，你的巴基。”

“这真是太好了……事实上，我刚刚还在考虑，要怎么和我的巴基打招呼。”史蒂夫用力扯了扯嘴角露出了笑容，可事实上，他看起来快要哭出来了，“或许我应该直接说——‘嘿，巴基，你可终于醒了，睡得怎么样’，但这也太傻了，你之前被冻着，怎么会睡得好？所以我又想，或许我应该装装酷？我应该深沉点，摆出一副美国队长的派头——‘哥们儿，既然你已经醒了，那么，你还愿意继续追随已经不是美国队长的这个布鲁克林小个子去战斗吗’，但我又想，不，我不想再让你继续战斗了，你需要休息，苏睿也那么说，她说你还有PTSD，你还需要很长很长时间来休养，所以我开始思考第三种方案，我——”

“噢得了吧，快闭嘴吧小史蒂维！”巴基终于忍不住了，他打断了朋友傻乎乎的唠叨，“想知道怎么和我打招呼吗？来，让你的好兄弟给你做个标准示范！”

他马上冲他的好兄弟结结实实地直接扑了过去，用仅剩下的那条独臂，牢牢揽住了史蒂夫的脖子。

史蒂夫几乎是下意识地接住了他，但下一秒，他便反客为主，紧紧抱住了巴基的后背，力气大得就像是想要把他整个人揉进自己的胸膛，揉进自己的心脏。

“我太想你了，巴基，我真的太想你了……”史蒂夫将脸埋进巴基已经长得很长很长的头发里，用力嗅他那独特的气息。

长达一个世纪的生命中，也只有这份甜蜜温暖的气息，能令他感到彻底安心。

“疼吗？”

“什么？”

“我看到你身上有伤……战斗很激烈？疼吗？”

“疼？这点疼算什么，就像蚂蚁挠痒痒。”史蒂夫大笑道。

他涕泪纵横地大笑，看起来都有点不像他了——可是，管他呢，那个严肃矜持的美国队长他已经当得够久的了，拜托，他需要宣泄！他都有快八十年不曾这样大哭大笑过了。

“远不如每一次失去你时疼。”他抱着他，亲吻他，从发丝到脖子，再从脖子到嘴唇，“只要你在这里，付出一切都值得。”

“我当然在这里，我还能去哪儿呢？”巴基回吻他，就像上世纪四十年代时，他们在欧洲战场上时一样熟练，“我保证，你再也不会失去我了。”

“别离开我，别离开我，求你……”

宛若乞求的呢喃声像是创伤性后遗症彻底爆发，史蒂夫的动作逐渐激烈起来，巴基的袍子在他四倍力的手劲下不堪一击，当他将带着伤痕的手掌覆上巴基的胸口时，巴基呻吟起来。

他被瓦坎达的国王和王妹照顾得太好，肌肤变得柔嫩后也格外敏感，史蒂夫粗糙的指腹在那美妙的乳尖上流连了一会儿后一路向下划去，带给巴基一阵甜蜜的战栗，同时下腹也火热燃烧起来。

已经破碎的衣服被垫在了身下，巴基面朝史蒂夫躺下，野草刺得他的后背又痒又疼，但他已经顾不上那么多了——史蒂夫握住了他的脚腕，将他的两条腿向自己大大打开。

云层害羞地挡住了月光，黑暗中，史蒂夫的双眼却像某种大型猫科动物一般闪闪发光，宛如猎食者盯着他的猎物，既想马上饥渴地占有，却又像是在强行隐忍自己的欲望。

“你还在等什么？”巴基伸出独臂，费力地帮爱人解开他的制服裤子——那根昂扬勃张的性器立刻迫不及待地弹跳出来。

“我想好好看看你。”史蒂夫沉声说道。

“可是这里黑乎乎的什么都看不见。”

“可我能看见！”史蒂夫握住他的手，固执地说道，“你相信吗，巴基，只要是你，就算你的身体消失了，你在空气中隐去身形，我一定也可以看到你。”

“是，是，你说什么都对，唔……”

史蒂夫俯下身来覆在了他光裸的胸膛上，堵住他嘴唇的同时，将性器缓缓刺入那个已经等待他良久的甬道。

他们上一次做爱，还是在巴基决定将自己重新冰封起来之前。史蒂夫知道，如果自己动作过大的话，不但巴基可能会疼，自己还未完全愈合的伤口也很可能会再度崩开。可隐忍了太久的欲望一旦有了宣泄口便会越来越难以自控，史蒂夫的动作不可抑制地激烈起来，很快，他便开始全情投入。

“巴基，巴基……”他眷恋地喊着这个名字，吮吸他的舌头，恶狠狠晃动腰部，几乎想要将这个名字的主人吞吃入腹。

体内猛烈的冲击令巴基几乎无法用完整的语句回应他，他只能单手搂紧史蒂夫的后背，仰头发出串串呻吟。

史蒂夫的动作越来越大，疯狂的顶撞令被他牢牢压在地上的巴基的后背被春草尖锐的边缘割得生疼，反复强烈的摩擦终于划破了他的后背皮肤，他忍不住“嘶”地倒抽了一口凉气。

史蒂夫的动作停了停，意识到爱人痛苦的原因后，他立刻伸手将巴基的上半身一把捞了起来。

两个人一下子变成了抱坐着叠在一起的姿势，那根巨大的家伙便顺理成章地滑入了甬道的更深处。甬道瞬间被撑得更开，巴基只觉得眼前一黑，忍不住浑身发起抖来，然而史蒂夫并未等他适应这样的深度，就迫不及待地握着他的腰部上下起伏。

“呜……”巴基发出一声悲鸣，太过于刺激的快感令他浑身酥软，头一下子垂了下去，耷在了史蒂夫的肩膀上，任由史蒂夫对他予取予夺。

但史蒂夫并没有放过他，他将他的脸扳过来，一边持续地顶入他，一边将他的嘴唇吻得发麻。

欲望与痛苦交织成无上的快感将他送上了天堂，挚爱正紧紧拥抱着他，在他体内肆意驰骋，这令巴基从内心深处涌起无以伦比的安全感与幸福感。

那段日子，只要史蒂夫也在瓦坎达，他们就总是在做爱。那是一段爱欲交织的荒唐岁月，却也是巴基在掉下火车后长达七十余年的痛苦生命中，唯一一段幸福安稳的日子。

可惜，幸福总是太过短暂，他终于还是被迫安上了能够战斗的振金手臂——因为灭霸来了。

再然后，人类输掉了这场残酷的战争，全宇宙的一半人失去了另一半人，而史蒂夫也再一次失去了他。

巴基原本以为，幽灵状态的他再不会拥有痛觉，但此时此刻，当他只能凝望着战斗后孤独入睡的史蒂夫，却无法安慰他，照顾他，拥抱他，为他做任何一点力所能及的事时，他再次感觉到了心脏部位传来的钝痛。

他不断回想起瓦坎达小屋的第一个夜晚，史蒂夫与他疯狂地做了一次又一次，直到他先前战斗带来的伤口终于不堪重负地崩开，鲜血混合着汗水滴落在巴基赤裸的身上。

巴基心疼地想要叫停，史蒂夫却按住他的手，根本不允许他离开自己的身体。

“别走，别离开我……”他牢牢抓住巴基仅剩的那只手，与他十指紧扣，一边不断地进入他，一边喃喃自语地重复着同一句话，好像那样就能弥补、缝合、治愈他们之间那道长达七十载光阴的深刻又鲜血淋漓的伤口，“别再离开我了，巴基，别再离开我了，我抓住你了，我抓住你了……”

巴基忍不住看向自己此时此刻透明的身体，从莫须有的心脏部位传来的钝痛愈来愈强烈，疼得令他几乎不能自已。

“对不起，史蒂夫，我食言了……你还是失去了我。”

他眼睁睁看着自己不甘地向史蒂夫伸出手去，却一次又一次徒劳无功地穿过爱人的身体，探向一片虚无。

“而我现在也抓不住你了。”


	5. Chapter 5

在淅淅沥沥的雨声中，史蒂夫睁开了双眼。

似乎是黄昏的光景，窗户大敞着，从外面传来雨水浸润苔藓的味道，身下是几个被洗得掉了色的沙发垫，它们被并排铺在了古旧起皮却纤尘不染的地板上。

史蒂夫愣了愣，这里可绝对不是他在21世纪纽约布鲁克林的公寓，但他却没有慌神。

因为，虽然有点不可思议，但是他好像认得这里。

他略略起身，目光向窗外投去——果然，天堂树就在视野范围内，那层叠小伞状的枝叶仿佛正向他伸头试探。

这一瞬间，他既欣慰又酸楚地对自己确认，这只是他的一个梦境罢了。

时隔近百年，他终于凭借梦境，再一次回到了真正属于他的那个时空。

天堂树是上世纪初期布鲁克林最常见的一种树，因为它们不需要娇贵的环境，哪怕是种子被丢弃在垃圾堆或是水泥地里，它们也能凭着自己顽强的意志力找到出口破土而出，并朝向天空努力生长。

“我的小史蒂维啊，你就像一棵树。”那时候，他还在人间的妈妈曾经对他说过，“你就像是扎根在布鲁克林的一棵天堂树，无论条件多么艰难，你总是会挺过去的，最终长成一株参天大树。”

小时候的史蒂夫体弱多病，很多人见过他的人都会同情地摇摇头，说上一句：“上帝保佑这孩子啊，他恐怕连成人礼都熬不过去。”

但是，他的妈妈说得没错，他终究还是长大了。不仅长大了，他甚至比绝大多数人都活得长久得多，也强壮得多。

只是这一切，他的妈妈终究还是看不到了。

事实上，他的父亲走得很早，妈妈虽努力工作却仍然生活拮据，他们家通常只吃得起三毛钱能买一大整块的那种没滋没味的犹太黑麦面包，偶尔能吃到一顿肉铺里别人挑剩下的猪舌肉都已经算得上是享受了。

可就算活得再清贫，至少那时候的他还是能够体会到温馨和幸福的——毕竟无论如何，他不是一个人，他还有妈妈陪在身边。

可到了18岁那年，病魔无情地夺走了他的母亲。

从那以后，他便一无所有了。

思及此处，虽然明知身在梦中，但史蒂夫仍然轻声叹了口气，将目光从天堂树的枝叶挪开。

等等，那是什么？史蒂夫忍不住瞪大了双眼。

他分明看到，在窗台旁边的桌子上，竟然摆放着一整块涂满了蜂蜜的大蛋糕？

这简直太不可思议了，这种玩意以他当时的家境来说也太过奢侈了吧？而且他从小就并不嗜好甜食，如果说梦是人类深层欲望的投射，那么他为什么会梦到一个他既消费不起，也压根并不那么想吃的东西无缘无故地出现他少年时期的房间里？

“嘿，为什么一直盯着我给你带来的那玩意儿看，你就那么馋吗？”忽然，有人轻轻拍了一下他的后背，同时，一个男孩子的声音从后方传来，开玩笑似的撒着娇，“你何不回头看看我呢，史蒂夫？”

“是谁？”史蒂夫震惊地向后转过头去。

可就在这一瞬间，刺眼的白光伴随着轰鸣炸裂的雷声划破天际，史蒂夫心脏狂跳，猛地从沙发上坐了起来。

什么都没有了——他仍然坐在他21世纪公寓的沙发上大口喘着粗气，窗外正下着暴雨，那电闪雷鸣的动静太大，惊碎了他穿越时空的美梦。

少年时期的破旧房间消失了，铺在地上的沙发垫消失了，窗外的天堂树消失了，桌上的蛋糕消失了……

那唯一没有消失的，却是背后的那个陌生男孩低沉柔软的声音——

“你何不回头看看我呢？

“史蒂夫？

“史蒂夫。

“史蒂夫……”

如咒语般萦绕在他脑海中，久久无法消散。

天刚蒙蒙亮的时候，史蒂夫就出了门。

“班纳博士，你前几天不是说，我最近的精神状态和脑电波都不太对劲吗？”他飞快地对班纳说道。

刚刚才因为美国队长的到访而被迫在凌晨就起床的布鲁斯·班纳博士莫名其妙地看着他：“可是你前几天明明拒——”

“查吧。”史蒂夫坚定地看着他，“我今天格外不对劲——现在就查吧！”

 

复仇者大厦仪器设备齐全，班纳一边喝着咖啡强迫自己清醒，一边盯着美国队长的身体数据报告发呆。

“怎么了？”刚刚才做完全套检查的史蒂夫走了过来，“真的有异常？”

“确切地说……比前几天还异常。”班纳皱眉说道，“这么说吧，队长，你的人体磁场信号正在减弱，而且有越来越弱的趋势。”

“不会吧？”史蒂夫有点惊讶地挑了挑眉，“磁场？那么，这是一种病吗？我会怎么样？死亡？”

“通常来讲，这属于疑难杂症的范畴了，没有人能具体说清这将意味着什么，但总归不是个好现象。”班纳推了推眼镜，解释道，“但是队长你不用担心，你的各项身体指标却表明你仍然十分健康，所以你的磁场应该不是由于你的身体内部出现问题而减弱的……”

“那是什么？我应该怎么做？比如……远离辐射源什么的？”

班纳笑了笑：“不不，不必那样。只是我总觉得……你的人体磁场好像在向什么东西逐渐偏移……尤其是你的脑磁场和心磁场，你看，这是我为你做的心磁图，我认为它的指数已经不在一个正常的区间范围内了，可是你却仍然健康，所以……”

“你还是说英语吧博士。”史蒂夫皱了皱眉毛，“尤其是阐述你的结论的时候。”

班纳干咳了一声：“好吧，那么队长，请诚实回答，最近几天以来，你是否越来越感到自己魂不守舍？”

史蒂夫的脸色逐渐沉了下去——博士似乎说到点子上了。

“是。”他干脆地点头承认，“尤其是喝了索尔的酒之后。我本来以为是心理问题……难道不是吗？”

班纳摇了摇头，轻叹了一口气：“说出来你可能不信——天哪，真不知道托尼听到我的这个唯心主义猜测会说出什么话来——但你的灵魂，好像正在被什么东西牵引。”

“什么？灵……灵魂？牵引？”史蒂夫不可思议地看着博士。

有那么一瞬间，他产生了强烈的给斯塔克打个电话的冲动——因为同是科学家的班纳博士可能疯了。

但班纳看向他的目光却是认真且严谨的，完全找不到一丝发疯的迹象。

“所以，灵魂牵引？”史蒂夫只好尴尬地重复了一下那个莫名其妙的荒诞词组，“我……我为什么会发生这种事？”

“我不知道。”班纳为难地摊摊手，“这不是我的学术领域，这几乎都有点玄学了，不过……悄悄告诉你吧队长，你并不是我发现的第一个案例，但是第一个案例实在有点特别，所以我还没来得及告诉他……”

“我不是第一个？”史蒂夫顿时就觉得更加莫名其妙了，“那么谁是第一个？为什么你不直接告诉他？”

“因为他就更加不属于我的学术范畴了——他甚至连人类范畴都不属于。”班纳轻轻摇了摇头，叹了口气，给出答案，“索尔。”

 

史蒂夫几乎是失魂落魄般在下着冷雨的纽约街头游荡，满脑子都是班纳说的那些话。

灵魂牵引？索尔？

好吧，索尔。

可是，除了都是金发蓝眼一身肌肉之后，他和那个外星球的神还有什么值得一提的共同点呢？

等等……好像的确有——他们都喝过被邪神诅咒过的酒，却又都没有死去。

“唯有失去过挚爱之人，才能免逃一死。”

索尔的确符合条件，他失去了父母，失去了国家，失去了人民，失去了弟弟……他失去了他所有一切挚爱的人事……

一个大胆的想法跃入史蒂夫的脑海——何不干脆做个假设呢？

假如索尔说的是对的呢？

假如……他真的也拥有过……并失去过一个什么人？

一个特别的人。

一个他此生挚爱的人。

不知道是错觉还是怎么回事，失去挚爱本该是一个令人悲伤的命题，可史蒂夫却忽然感觉，他整个人都因为这个伪命题而亢奋起来。

因为失去过的前提，就是拥有过，而史蒂夫的记忆与认知却告诉他，他一直孑然一身，一无所有。

漫长的孤独令他甚至都从未敢妄想过这样一个假设：难道我曾拥有过挚爱之人？

因着这样一个假设，史蒂夫的步伐愈来愈快，愈来愈快——他的心跳在加速，血液在奔腾，灵魂在燃烧！等他意识到时，他已经飞奔了起来。

史蒂夫·罗杰斯在纽约街头疯狂地奔跑——这是他第二次这么干。第一次是在几年前，他的赤足狂奔令他脚上流出了鲜血，可那些肉体的伤痕远远不如当时心头涌上的绝望感令他疼痛——那时候他本以为，从今以后，无论自己再怎么努力地奔跑，都再也无法回到那个真正属于他的时代了。

可如今却不同了。

这一次，他感觉自己似乎有用不完的力气，可以一口气跑回到那个真正属于他自己的时空中去！

而这一切的区别仅仅在于——假如他真的那样炽热地爱过一个什么人。

假如我拥有过这样一个挚爱之人，他心想。

他一脚一脚重重地踩在雨水中，浑身湿透，心头却热血沸腾。

“假如有过那样一个人，曾陪我度过这漫长孤独的一生……”

那么，在我一无所有时……我就还拥有那个人！

一瞬间，无数个曾经短暂注意过，却又最终被他忽略的疑问一股脑地涌入了史蒂夫的脑海——

史密森尼的美国队长纪念馆中，有一块展板巨大而透明，他曾询问过工作人员那里为什么空着，工作人员却告诉他，那里本就什么都没有；

神盾局旧址中，咆哮突击队的照片上，他和杜甘中间空着一块，可是他和杜甘关系不错，又怎么会在照相时故意离得那么远，远到足足隔出了一个人的距离；

他从小到大所保留的全部画稿中，总是隔三差五就能看到一张脏兮兮的草稿，那上面颜料模糊，宛若曾经画好过什么东西却又被强行褪了色，可如果那真的只是一张废稿，他为何还要那么宝贝地把它们留下来；

还有那些他对过去时代没来由的眷恋，他莫名其妙添置的双人床，他痛快饮下却没能被毒死的毒酒，他与索尔一样产生的灵魂牵引……

史蒂夫已经穿越了无数个街头巷口，无数个行人惊讶地盯着美国队长在大雨中狂奔的背影。

如果这一切的一切的疑惑，真的都是因为，他曾经拥有过那样一个刻骨铭心的挚爱呢？

史蒂夫喘着粗气在暴雨中奔跑，既想要大笑，又想要大哭，让笑声消失于隆隆雷声之中，让泪水融入这倾盆大雨之中。

他隐约意识到，自己已经无限接近于真相了。

所以，如果他史蒂夫·罗杰斯真的拥有过一个刻骨铭心的挚爱，那么他会是一个什么样的人？

是史密森尼博物馆的那面空白展板，是咆哮突击队照片上他身旁的留白，是他过往无数画稿上缺失的那一抹浓墨重彩……

是他过去时代所有眷恋与怀念的缩影，是本该陪伴他躺在双人床上的另一半，是他饮下毒酒却没致死的原因，是他灵魂偏移所向的强烈牵引……

是他胸口的那颗星。

是他忘掉的那份爱。

是他无法割舍的过去……

是他最想要拥有的未来！


	6. Chapter 6

“队长，有什么要紧的事情需要商量？”罗迪给自己泡了杯咖啡，发愁地看着这一屋子的复仇者们，“又有怪物袭击纽约了？”

“也可能是他准备召开一场新闻发布会。”托尼打着哈欠朝茶几上丢过一张几天前的地摊娱乐小报，“《多人目击美国队长雨中狂奔，疑似行为艺术》——说真的，你下次想出道之前能不能先跟我商量一下？最起码我可以好好包装包装你……”

“我认为我们有理由相信……”史蒂夫开门见山地用他严肃的大音量盖过斯塔克的随口嘟囔，“这个世界的世界线被某种神秘力量改变过了。”

所有人都目瞪口呆地看着他，罗迪手中的咖啡杯差点掉到地上去。

“……为什么？理由在哪儿？”斯塔克用不可思议的目光瞪向史蒂夫，脑袋却凑向班纳，“我说，你要不要再去帮队长测一下精神状态？他的脑袋还正常吗？”

“因为这个世界不对劲。”

“等等，你等等……”托尼拿出手机，随便拨弄了几下，露出一个欣慰的表情，“我还没有破产，我觉得这个世界挺对劲的。”

“别捣乱，托尼！”娜塔莎严厉地说道，“史蒂夫这么说话一定有他的理由，给他点时间解释！”

“谢谢，娜塔莎。”史蒂夫冲她点点头，继续说出了另一个不可思议的词组，“灵魂牵引——班纳博士，你前几天告诉我，我产生了某种灵魂牵引，现在我相信了。”

托尼瞪大眼睛，动作夸张地摊开手并对班纳大力做口型：灵魂什么玩意？灵魂牵引？你认真的？

“什么是灵魂牵引？”索尔纳闷地左看看右看看。

“不，不，那并不是一个很正式的学术名词……”班纳连忙解释道，“我只是暂时还未找到一种更科学的解释来诠释这种现象，但我相信自己迟早会找到的……”

“怎么说？你也准备转行去当神职人员了吗？”托尼冲他装出痛心疾首的表情，“科学事业痛失人才，堪比艾萨克·牛顿沉迷神学。”

“你也一样，索尔。”无视掉钢铁侠的插科打诨，史蒂夫继续点名，“你的身体也产生了这种现象——根据班纳博士的观测，你的灵魂也被某种神秘力量强烈吸引从而导致……”

索尔顿时眯起眼睛：“你的意思是，竟有恶灵胆敢影响天神之躯？”

“不，不是恶灵，是你的挚爱。”史蒂夫继续冷静地说道，“你失去的挚爱对你产生了神秘的引力，令你的灵魂向他发生偏移。”

“这不可能。”一时之间，在座所有人的第一反应都是本能地抗拒美国队长的荒谬言论，他们齐刷刷地看向班纳博士，认为他应该对此做出点更科学的解释，或者更好的是，干脆否定它。

但令人万万没想到的是，一贯矜持严谨的班纳博士，竟然扛住压力艰难地点了点头，同意了美国队长的“一派胡言”。

“等等，史蒂夫的意思是……他和索尔都失去了重要的人，而那些人仍然还在以某种状态存在着，并持续影响着他们的身体变化？”黑寡妇沉吟片刻，看向索尔，忍不住嘟囔，“噢，那你的那位确实是恶灵没错。”

“不是……你、你们真的相信这个？”托尼用进了疯人院一般的表情，看着俨然已成为“病友”的史蒂夫、索尔、班纳和娜塔莎，“娜特，尤其是你，班纳体内有浩克，他就算疯了我也能勉强理解，可你怎么可能会相信这种鬼东西？”

他用目光向罗迪和克林特求助，二者对他露出不置可否的表情。

“因为……”娜塔莎忽然抿了抿嘴唇，眼神复杂而犹疑。

良久之后，她才终于抬起头来，坚定地看向史蒂夫：“因为，我目击到了。”

在一片哗然声中，史蒂夫愕然看向娜塔莎：“目击？他在哪儿？”

“就是你喝醉的那天，我找到你时……当时他就在你身边，非常近。”

“那么现在呢？”史蒂夫忍不住站了起来，“他还在我身边跟着我吗？”

“对不起，史蒂夫，我也只是看到了一个瞬间而已，如果不是你今天提出这件事，我会认为那只是一场幻觉……”

“嘿，队长，冷静！”班纳冲史蒂夫做了个安抚的手势，“让我们来试着分析这件事——显然，现在你和索尔的身体问题就更加明确了。那么，我们都知道能影响索尔的因素是什么，可是你呢？是谁对你造成了这样强烈的影响？你自己有答案吗？”

“这正是我今天召集大家来的目的。”史蒂夫凝重地说道，“如果说，这世界上曾有一个人对我的重要程度堪比洛基之于索尔，那么他是谁？为什么不仅仅是我自己没有丝毫印象，你们也好像根本就没有听说过这么一个人？不仅如此，这几天我查遍了我能找到的所有关于自己的资料，可是从来就没有任何地方提及哪怕一丁点这个人曾经存在过的痕迹——如果说他能对我产生如此巨大的影响，那么他怎么会就这样悄无声息地消失在史书中，消失在所有认识我的人的记忆中——这怎么可能呢？”

班纳显然已经听懂了他的意思，遂替他补充道：“所以，这件事已经不单纯关乎于史蒂夫一个人是否遗忘掉了一个对于他来说重于一切的人——而是，我们大家的集体记忆是否一同出现了错误？那么可以想象，我们或许忘掉的不仅仅只是这一个人……”

“甚至于更糟糕的是，有可能不仅仅只是遗忘那么简单——既然这个人在所有资料上都找不到，那么我们甚至可以假设，是否真的有一些什么东西，曾经存在过，却被某种力量抹杀掉了？”娜塔莎皱起眉头，“而抹杀失去这些人或者事物的过程，竟然完完全全地神不知鬼不觉。”

如果这一切是真的，那么这就是一件比鬼故事还要惊悚恐怖，更加令人难以接受的事。

托尼固执地摇摇头：“不，我不能让自己陷入相信世界线被某种神秘力量改变了的魔咒，而且现在，我们也只能从队长身上的变化推理出这个观点不是吗？孤例并不可取，除非有更多的人展露出更多的异常，我们才能……”

“但显然队长并不是唯一一个产生变化的人。”一个声音从后方传来。

众人扭头看去，却发现小辣椒不知什么时候进入了会议室。

“亲爱的，你怎么来了？”托尼诧异地起身迎接她。

“托尼，为何不坦诚地告诉大家你自己的变化呢？”小辣椒却凝望着他，认真地说道。

“我能有什么变化？”托尼冲妻子摊摊手，“从钻石单身汉到绝世好老公的变化？亲爱的，这不是变化，准确地讲，这叫系统升级。”

小辣椒耐心地握住了他的手：“那么就由我来说吧——托尼，你为什么最近忽然决定先不要孩子了？”

托尼的脸色沉了下来：“亲爱的，这是我们的私事。”

复仇者们面面相觑——在座的所有人都知道，去年春天的时候，托尼曾对小辣椒死缠烂打希望能拥有属于他们的爱情结晶。

“可是，你为什么会忽然转变想法呢？”小辣椒声音轻柔，语气却坚定，“而据我所知，你忽然产生这个想法的时间，恰好是在队长喝醉之后不久。”

“和他没什么关系。”托尼摘下眼镜，用力揉了揉眉心，“亲爱的，我只是这几天忽然觉得，自己好像还没做好充足的准备去做一个合格的监护人……我不想自己未来的孩子，因为我的失误而造成任何伤害——我会认为那全都是我的错。”

“哦？是吗？”娜塔莎忽然警觉起来，她忍不住看向克林特，“我倒是正好知道，有个家伙最近也有点反常——而且其表现倒是和托尼恰好相反。”

克林特慌忙解释：“娜特，我都说了我只是一贯喜欢小孩子……”

“喜欢到长时间盯着各种儿童服装和玩具发呆？喜欢到已经计划要生一大堆孩子并开始给你那些莫须有的孩子们编造模样和名字？”

大家都沉默下来，没有人试图去嘲笑忽然变得有爱心的鹰眼或者忽然决定对生儿育女负起责任的钢铁侠。

良久之后，班纳抬了抬眼镜：“那么也就是说，索尔的磁场率先发生了改变，紧接着影响到了队长，然后是其他人也开始逐渐变化——无论你们信或者不信，就算这一切都真的只是巧合也罢，我认为，最起码我们也应该去用科学论证一下。”

他看向托尼：“对吧，这才是科学的严谨态度。”

在小辣椒殷切目光的注视下，托尼终于被说服了——他叹了口气，重新戴上眼镜：“OK，你说得对，哪怕是为了否定你们的荒谬结论也好，我们至少得先开始研究这个。所以，准备从哪里开始着手研究？我好去准备仪器。”

班纳却看向美国队长：“为了省掉不必要的准备时间，我们可以直接去地球上科技最发达的国家进行这项论证——而队长知道那里的坐标。”

史蒂夫点点头，沉声道：“瓦坎达。”


	7. Chapter 7

瓦坎达的女王苏睿在收到美国队长的请求信号并得知来意后，欣然接受了复仇者一行人的来访。

科学研究与论证是托尼、班纳和苏睿女王的事，而史蒂夫只需要提供自己的身体数据供他们研究。

很快，他便完成了自己的部分，并向女王提出，能不能自己一个人去瓦坎达的领土上随便转转。

苏睿并不觉得生活复古的瓦坎达对于美国队长来说会有什么可“转转”的，但她信任美国队长——他们曾一同解决了2016年的联合国恐袭事件，又在去年一同对抗过灭霸，美国队长乃至整个复仇者联盟都是值得信赖的盟友。

而且，因为一些说不清道不明的关系，苏睿总觉得，史蒂夫·罗杰斯身上的某些个人特质，令她备感亲切。

“我要是有这样一个可以依赖的哥哥就好了。”年岁尚且不大的她在被国务缠身无法全情投入科学研究中时，偶尔会这样偷偷幻想。

但她并没有告诉过任何人这件事——虽然她只是个小姑娘，但她同时也是瓦坎达的女王，她的人民还指望着她。父亲在恐袭中遇难后，整个国家的责任都沉甸甸地压了下来，既然她并不拥有想象中那个与美国队长一样稳重可靠的哥哥，那么她就只能用自己稚嫩的肩膀来扛。

而史蒂夫其实也不明白自己为什么会想要在瓦坎达四处转转——虽然先前因为各种原因来过几次，但这里总归是他人的地盘。

他更加不明白的，是自己为何会对瓦坎达产生出一种类似于“第二故乡”的归属感。

瓦坎达的生活节奏缓慢，与纽约的喧哗浮躁截然不同，说着不同语言的人民在忙碌着各自的日常，旷野中慢悠悠行走着各种大型食草动物——这一切的一切，都莫名其妙地令史蒂夫感到既亲近又温暖，甚至于这连日以来都不太稳定的精神状态似乎也随之舒缓了许多。

闲庭信步，随着日头将暮，在野外的人们都纷纷赶着牛羊回家，各家各户也都热闹起来，炊烟袅袅升起，孩童们在各自的家门口喧闹玩耍，史蒂夫却敏锐地发现，在不远处一片湖泊的岸边，有一栋小小的茅草屋一直静悄悄的，一片死寂。

他忍不住抓住一个从他身边疯跑过去的小孩子，指着那屋子，用不熟练的瓦坎达土语问道：“那儿，谁住？”

那孩子拼命摇了摇头，咧开嘴，煞有介事地告诉他：“没人，闹鬼！”

史蒂夫的心脏却猛地向下一沉。

闹鬼？

若是旁人，听到闹鬼的说法，说不定会避之而不及，可是史蒂夫则恰恰相反——他现在正热衷于各种灵异事件，恨不得真的去抓住一个胆敢显灵的孤魂野鬼，好去问问他能不能看到那只曾被娜塔莎惊鸿一瞥过的幽灵。

趁着天边的最后一点日光，他坚定地向那个寂寥的湖边小屋走去。

小心翼翼地撩开已经褪色到看不出原本色彩的门帘，一股灰尘伴随着霉味扬起，令史蒂夫立刻捏住了鼻子。

小茅屋内部黑乎乎的，铺陈非常简单，简陋的床与桌子，四处爬满尘土与蛛网，看起来最起码有一年没人住过了。这样一个空间狭小的小屋似乎毫无秘密可言，更别提什么闹鬼传闻——史蒂夫甚至想不出，在一间狭小到一目了然的茅草屋中，鬼魂可以在何处藏身。

他轻叹了口气，正准备转身出去，忽然，不远处本来平静的湖面上风波骤起，从湖面上吹来的风顺势推开了门帘，送来一阵异香。

紫罗兰叶、白桃、紫苑、琥珀、白蜂蜜、安息香……

史蒂夫顿时心脏狂跳，他睁大双眼，转头看了一眼门外愈来愈昏暗的天光，又在这间小屋中茫然四顾。

“是……你吗？”他颤抖着嘴唇，用生怕吓到幽灵般的语气，小心翼翼地问道，“是你来了吗？”

他甚至都不知道自己究竟在与谁对话。

风势更大了，史蒂夫如着了魔般将整个门帘拉起，任由那股狂风肆意地卷入小屋内。

灰尘被吹起，蛛网被吹散，气流在小屋内尖锐地钻来钻去，整个小屋中如闹鬼般呜呜作响。

“你相信，风也有自己的语言吗？”史蒂夫的脑海中，忽然响起这样一句话。

“风怎么会有语言？它又不是生灵，而我们甚至都看不见它。”他自己的声音在脑海中如是回答。

“看不到的，不等于就是没有意识的存在，或许风是幽灵唯一可以驾驭的东西呢？”那声音开着玩笑，“或许风就是幽灵的表达呢？”

“一定是鬼故事看多了，你又在胡说八道了。”

与风起得突如其来一样，风又突兀地停了，而那股随之而来的异香也宛如镜花水月般消散在了空气中。

但它确实为史蒂夫带来了信号——在一片被吹起的蛛网下面，史蒂夫发现了一个不太起眼的黑色笔记本。

厚厚的，没有署名，翻开第一页，记录者使用了很多夹杂着俄语的英文，内容也十分凌乱，看似毫无规律地记录了一些地名和人名。

史蒂夫却不敢忽略这难能可贵的线索，他一行行一个个名字仔仔细细地看了下去。地名涉及到全世界很多国家和城市，却几乎没几个他去过，更不要提那些听都没听说过的人名。

直到他的目光终于被某页角落上的一个隐约有些印象的地名粘住。

那是一个非常偏僻的地名，而且还是用捷克语写的——一个位于阿尔卑斯山脚下的捷克小镇的名字，史蒂夫甚至都诧异，虽然他二战时期的确去过那个地方，可他怎么会记得这个很可能只待过短短一天的小镇的名字呢？简直有点不可思议。

而在那个地名旁边，还写着一串英文。

“There is a tavern in the town.”

在他还没来得及意识到这句话的真正涵义时，这串英文已经令史蒂夫的心脏像是被浩克猛捶了一下般剧痛起来。

古老的歌声从时空罅隙中，从被抹掉的记忆中倔强地偷溜了出来，与之相伴的，还有温馨的灯火与纵情的大笑声，紧接着，回忆如幻灯片般铺陈开来，一幕幕昏黄古老的画面在史蒂夫的脑海中轮番上演。

“你愿意跟随美国队长出生入死吗？”史蒂夫听到自己这样问道。

他几乎都难以置信，自己竟然如此得意扬扬、意气风发地说过话吗？那天不怕地不怕的语气，就好像他当时拥有全世界一样。

史蒂夫在这么一丁点好不容易偷溜出来的记忆中，努力从自己的视角向身旁看去——只见一个笑意融融的小伙子正坐在他身边，他骨节分明的手指看起来清隽有力，那只手正抓起一个酒杯，将里面晶莹的液体送进一双男性少有的嫣红润泽的嘴唇。

“才不呢！那个来自布鲁克林的小个子，打起架来从不会逃跑——”虽然面容模糊，但他的确是冲史蒂夫温柔地笑了笑，表情甚至可以说得上是宠溺，而从那张诱人红唇中吐出的每一个单词，都令史蒂夫饱胀的情感几乎就要溢出心头，溢出喉咙。

他无比专注地盯着那小伙子，等着他说完要说的话。

“我要跟着他。”他说道。

那是一句承诺，一句誓言——他要跟着他，就像小时候一样，跟着他，追随他，看管他的后背，竭尽全力保护他。

史蒂夫忽然明白了，如果这份回忆没有骗人，那么那个时候的自己，可能的确拥有全世界——只要他拥有身边的这个人。

记忆销声敛迹。

美国队长站在空无一人，已经完全漆黑下来的小屋中，听到此时此刻的自己与八十年前的自己一同心跳如擂的声音。

那个小伙子是谁？

如果他知道那个布鲁克林小个子，如果他知道自己打架从来不会逃跑，如果他曾与他青梅竹马一同长大，又与他并肩作战四海为家……

如果他能令他感觉自己拥有了全世界，那么他史蒂夫·罗杰斯又怎么会允许自己忘掉这样一个人？

答案昭然若揭，真相近在咫尺，似乎就连那个人的名字都已经滑到了嘴边，可史蒂夫却怎么也无法将他的名字从这该死的被篡改过的记忆中揪出来。

但他明显情绪波动，心跳过速——当他发现自己的双手正在止不住地颤抖时，笔记本已经被他失手掉落在了地上。

一张彩色图片从笔记本的夹页中轻飘飘地滑落出来。

与此同时，风乍然又起，盘旋在小屋中呜咽不止，宛若亡灵的沉重叹息。风将那张轻薄的纸片卷出门帘，卷向在月光下波光粼粼的湖面。

“是你吗？是你回来了吗——你就是那个被我遗忘的人，对吗？”

史蒂夫呢喃着自己都不理解的话语，失魂落魄般追了出去，在那张纸片落入湖水之前一把抓住了它。

那竟然是他自己的照片！就是史密森尼博物馆里的那张，美国队长穿着制服，一脸严肃地从照片中看向自己。

单薄的纸片仍然在手指之间震颤不已，史蒂夫忽然福至心灵般将其翻转了过去。

那张照片背后的空白页上，赫然写着几行如诗歌般的小字，和一个潦草的，却仍旧隐约尚能辨认的署名——

“这会儿我的一生挚爱坐在那儿

他的膝上坐着那个黑发姑娘

…………

亲爱的朋友永别了

请把墓碑压在我身上

在我胸口刻上一只斑鸠

纪念我为爱而亡

——巴基”


	8. Chapter 8

“我需要帮助！”当美国队长以少有的冒失劲闯入苏睿的研究室时，女王陛下和复仇者们都一脸兴奋地看向他。

“你可算回来了！”娜塔莎看起来万分激动，“我们正需要你！”

“来得正好！”苏睿也用力拍了拍手，“你再不回来，我们也正准备派人去把你找回来。”

史蒂夫有点无措：“怎么了，发生了什么事？”

“是这样的，苏睿通过特殊仪器观测到了一些事。”班纳博士耐心地解释道，“这令我们产生了一个可以用科学来解释你身边灵异事件的猜想。”

“对，科学。”托尼插嘴道，“我就知道是这样，你的意识和意念传输电子，而就连光子也是有质量的，那么质量与质量叠加当然有可能会改变现实……总之这一切归根结底还是科学现象，我就知道不可能会有闹鬼这么一说的！”

“对不起，托尼，我不太确定你说的是英语。”史蒂夫不客气地说道，“但我刚才再一次经历了‘灵异事件’，我确信他的幽灵就在我身边……”

“什么？他又出现了？但愿他现在还在你身边！快，队长，快过来躺下！”苏睿立刻将史蒂夫领到一张实验床上，手脚麻利地与班纳博士一起往他的脑部、胸部、手腕和脚腕上联接了一大堆导线，“配合一下吧，或许机不可失失不再来，我们刚刚的那一套猜想，现在正好在你身上验证一下……”

因为早就商量好了会配合几位科学家做研究，因此史蒂夫并没有挣扎，但他仍旧纳闷地看着正在忙碌的女王陛下：“你们要做什么？把鬼魂召唤出来吗？那我需要怎么做？”

“不，不，什么鬼魂啊，听着就头大……专业点，那玩意应该叫做‘量子幽灵’好吗？”托尼无可奈何地翻了个白眼，“让我有点科学研究的仪式感吧！我不想把这个实验搞成一场法事。”

“闭上眼睛吧，队长。”苏睿诚恳地看向他，“你会因为神经作用而昏睡过去，然后请把一切交给我们吧，放心。”

托尼忽然发出一声短促的坏笑：“虽然我们并不确保你入睡后到底会看见什么……”

班纳立刻打断他：“无论你在昏睡中看到了什么，队长，请记住，那些都不是此时此刻所发生的事件，所以希望你能尽量保持冷静，我们也一定会确保你现实中的人身安全。”

“你们的意思是……我有可能会看到巴基？”史蒂夫的目光中并没有即将面对未知的恐惧，相反，他甚至流露出了一丝亢奋与欣喜。

众人面面相觑。

几个人都看向与史蒂夫私交最密切的黑寡妇，疑惑道：“谁是巴基？”

“巴基……？”娜塔莎沉吟了这个名字片刻后，坚定地摇了摇头，“不，从没听说过。”

“好吧，其实我也不知道他是谁。”史蒂夫已经带着一身的导线躺平，他睁着蔚蓝色的双眼，有点茫然地念叨，“但每当我念出这个名字……”

“他心跳过速了，大脑皮层亢奋异常。”苏睿盯着数据仪皱眉说道，“这个状态不太适合观测，谁去安抚一下队长？”

“放松，史蒂夫，放松……”娜塔莎立刻握住史蒂夫的手，用她独有的低沉嗓音呢喃道，“如果那个幽灵就在你身边，那么或许你将得到这一切问题的答案——你的灵魂牵引，你的挚爱，你口中那个巴基……”

在女间谍训练有素的催眠中，史蒂夫终于闭上眼睛，彻底坠入黑暗。

 

他在坠落。

劲风呼啸在耳边，皑皑冰雪反射着耀眼的阳光，轻微的雪盲反应令他眼中刺痛，几乎就要流出泪来。

史蒂夫对这种感觉再熟悉不过了——这当然就是那场坠落，在1945年初，为了阻止红骷髅逃亡的飞机所携带的炸弹飞往美国，他驾驶飞机坠入了北冰洋中。

只是，这一场坠落的心灵体验，似乎与他记忆中的略有不同。

“原来我在这场坠落中，并没有记忆中那样信念坚定，视死如归？”充分体会着自己此时此刻的心境，史蒂夫忍不住暗暗心想，“原来我也曾这样惧怕过死亡，对生命眷恋不舍，对这漫长的下坠又是惧怕又茫然无措——可为什么现在的我对这些曾经有过的强烈情绪竟然一点都不记得了呢？”

但毕竟，他已经可以确认自己的记忆被某种力量修改过，那么或许现在这个坠落的他才是真正的他，这番心情才是他当时真正的心情吧？

所幸，幻境中的世界并没有令他再体会一次坠入冰海后那种几近于死亡般的寒冷与痛苦——还在下坠途中，幻境就发生了改变。

一个拳头冲他的脸揍了过来。

史蒂夫本能地想要挥拳迎击，但他发现，自己根本来不及抬起拳头就已经被揍翻在地。

当他试图从地上爬起来与敌人搏斗时，他发现自己的身体变得孱弱瘦小——该死，脑海深处的回忆带他回到了饱受欺凌的小时候。

被一拳打中的鼻子酸涩不已，口中也传来熟悉的腥甜气息——史蒂夫明白，自己已经被打伤了。

他眯起眼睛，看向对面的四五个不良少年们，然后龇了龇牙齿，于是嘴角传来一阵刺痛，一股热流不甘地从鼻孔中流了出来。

是啊，这就是过去的他自己，将他伤害得鼻青脸肿甚至鲜血横流是一件如此轻易的事，甚至也不用付出任何代价。他的命运只比街头那条瘸腿的流浪狗要好上那么一丁点——因为他还算是个人类，这些小混蛋们再怎么坏，也不敢将他凌虐至死。

“来呀！”明知只会被一次又一次地击倒，明知没有人会来帮助他，但史蒂夫仍然挺起了他那具豆芽菜般的瘦小身躯，咬着牙摇摇晃晃地站了起来，并冲恶霸少年们扬起了下巴，“我不怕你们，我可以这样和你们耗一整天！”

在他的记忆中，自己马上将会被为首的那个恶霸少年踹倒，紧跟着迎来新一轮狂风骤雨般的拳打脚踢。

但他并不害怕，因为无论拥有不拥有美国队长的身躯，他都永远是史蒂夫·罗杰斯——那个打起架来从不会逃跑的布鲁克林少年。

可那记忆中的第二轮群殴并没有到来。

“嘿，小混蛋们！”一个少年逆光站在巷子口，大声冲这边呼喝，“群殴一个小个子算什么本事？一群懦夫！有本事挨个来和我单挑！”

“我劝你别管闲事！”为首的少年恶霸戾气十足地回骂道，“不然我们连你一起打！”

史蒂夫愕然地看着那少年一拳打倒了一个阻止他靠近的人，紧接着又对第二个人挥拳相向。

看身手他应该练过拳击，是真的很能打，但纵使如此也是双拳难敌四手，很快，他便捉襟见肘。

“想什么呢小个子？！”正在史蒂夫傻呆呆看着他的时候，那少年忽然从人堆中抢身而过，一把拽住了他的手腕。

他的手指清瘦纤长，史蒂夫只觉得被他抓住的那块皮肤没来由地泛起了滚烫的温度。

“我们跑！”那少年狡黠地冲他用力眨了眨眼睛。

逃跑不是史蒂夫的风格，但他却如着了魔一般，任由那个少年拉着他一路狂奔。

因为自从这个少年出现，他简直无法将目光从他身上挪开。

身后就是追兵，史蒂夫与那少年手拉着手，如一阵风般在上世纪初期的布鲁克林街头奔跑。

那少年似乎对布鲁克林的大街小巷轻车熟路，很快，他就凭借了解地形的优势，带着史蒂夫东拐西拐窜进了一栋漂亮小楼的后院。

“好了，没事了。”少年弯腰扶着自己的膝盖，一边喘着粗气一边看向史蒂夫，眯起他那双漂亮的大眼睛，“喂，你这小个子怎么那么倔啊？明明打不过也不知道逃跑？”

史蒂夫却皱眉反问他：“为什么没事了？他们不会追过来了？”

少年露出一个潇洒的笑容，有点得意地回答：“因为这里是我家。”

“你家？”史蒂夫惊讶地看了看这个被收拾得绿意盎然的小院子，和身后明显价值不菲的房子——他真的完全不记得自己小时候认识过这样一个富家公子哥，更别提还帮他打过架。

“那么，你是谁？”他自然而然地问道。

少年好看的绿眼睛中露出骄傲的笑意。

他将下巴高高扬起，露出自己强壮完美的下颚线，竖起大拇指指向自己，自我介绍道：“詹姆斯·布坎南·巴恩斯——你可以叫我巴基。”

巴基……巴基！

“原来你就是……”

原来你就是巴基。

一瞬间，仿佛有什么东西轰然倒塌了，严防死守的千里之堤骤然决口，被忘却的重新被唤醒，被抹杀的重新归位，浮光掠影般的金色沙粒从天而降，在他回忆中的无数个孤孤单单的自己身边化形成人，凝固成眼前这个少年的模样。

那就是他的巴基。

巴基的名字，巴基的模样，巴基笑起来时嘴角的弧度，巴基微微仰头时眼角的骄傲，巴基曾经像个骑士般挺身而出为他赶跑恶霸，他和巴基曾千千万万次手拉手一同奔跑在二十世纪初的布鲁克林大街上，是巴基教会了他初级格斗和拳击，也是巴基与他分享了那些青春期男孩们难以启齿的小秘密。

那就是他的巴基。

巴基与他从小到大形影不离，就连和女孩约会也一定要拉着他一起去。而在巴基参军的那个晚上，他发誓要紧随其后追随他而去。他们此后各有际遇，但他是为了拯救身陷敌营的巴基，才真正成了不只是马戏团猴子的美国队长。

那就是他的巴基，那当然是他的巴基！任何力量都不应该能抹杀掉他关于巴基的回忆——他怎么会忘掉巴基？他怎么可能忘掉巴基？

 

“队长怎么了？”苏睿皱眉盯着数据仪上那几条波动得宛若惊涛骇浪般的线条。

“不仅仅是他！”班纳看了看手中的测量仪，又看了看与史蒂夫联接的仪表，难以置信地说道，“天哪，我……我真检测到了！托尼！那玩意儿真的存在……我是说量子幽灵！而且他的数据波动与队长完全一致！”

“这竟然是……”托尼也观测着数据瞪大了双眼，难以置信地深深吸了一口气，“如果不是亲眼所见，我不会相信这世界上真的会存在以人类的思想意识为载体的……量子纠缠……”

“什么意思？史蒂夫他没事吧？”娜塔莎焦急地看向托尼，“他看起来有点不对劲！”

史蒂夫的确不太对劲，他的双手紧紧攥成了拳头，指甲抠入了掌心的血肉中甚至都已经渗出了血丝，眼珠子在眼皮下面紧张不安地乱动，苏睿面前的仪器与班纳手中的粒子探测器以相同的频率疯狂上下振动，数据波动大得像是能把仪器直接炸掉。

“他们……是不是在共振？”苏睿愕然看向斯塔克和班纳，“队长的思维意识在和一个量子幽灵共振？”

“……我认为，只有这一个解释。”班纳看着仪表感叹道，“天哪，真想知道队长现在究竟看到了什么。”

“我猜，是过去的回忆。”托尼难得正经地说道，“而且应该是他被抹杀……不，应该说是我们所有人集体被抹杀掉的回忆——关于真实世界的回忆。”

“史蒂夫！”娜塔莎忽然尖叫了一声，紧接着，除了班纳手中的粒子检测器还运作良好之外，其他的所有仪表都暂停工作重新归零，一些小型仪器被导线牵扯着倒在了地上，本应深陷在昏睡中的美国队长从实验床上猛地坐了起来。

“巴基！不！！！”

美国队长在哭。

史蒂夫号啕着这个神秘的名字不断流泪，他显然还沉浸在坐起身之前那一刻所看到的场景中——他的手臂向前伸展用力够着，像是想要在虚空中够到什么再也无法抓住的东西。

没有人能劝住他，没有人能安抚他，就连娜塔莎都拿他毫无办法。

“史蒂夫……你在昏迷中到底看到了什么？”娜塔莎忍不住轻声问他，“75年前的你，到底发生了什么资料上没有记录的事？”

史蒂夫无助地盯着她的绿眼睛看了许久，眼中逐渐蓄满泪水。

“刚闭上眼睛的时候，我经历了一场坠落。”他颤抖着嘴唇说道，“起先，我以为那是我自己驾驶飞机撞入北冰洋时的回忆。”

“后来，我才意识到……那并不是我自己的经历。”

“惧怕死亡，对生命眷恋不舍，对这场漫长的下坠恐惧且茫然无措——因为那是一场突如其来的坠落，从一架高速运行的火车上……那时候的巴基当然不想死，那时候我们并肩作战意气风发，我们都以为只要拥有彼此看管后背，就可以维护正义，战胜九头蛇，战胜纳粹，战胜世间一切邪恶……”

史蒂夫闭上双眼，泪水从眼角源源不断地流出。

“原来……那是巴基的坠落……”

班纳盯着手中的粒子探测器说道：“队长，请你冷静，现在我们遇到了一个新问题。”

史蒂夫睁开通红的双眼，慢慢转头看向班纳，带着一身还未来得及拆卸掉的导线，这副模样本来还有点可笑。

可就连最天不怕地不怕的钢铁侠也没有办法对这个痛苦得如同丢了魂般的美国队长发出哪怕一声嘲笑。

“怎么了？”史蒂夫强忍内心悲痛问道。

“我必须得告诉你这件事。”班纳深吸了一口气，一个字一个字说道，“你的幽灵……他不见了。”

“什么？”史蒂夫像是完全无法理解这件事一样看向班纳，仿佛班纳只是嘴唇一张一合，然后吐出了一句没人听得懂的外星语。

然后他茫然无措地从实验床上站了起来。

娜塔莎和克林特赶紧去帮他取掉了身上的所有导线，但他好像根本就没察觉到——他只是死盯着班纳向前走了几步，然后忽然双腿一软，直接跌坐在了地板上。

“你说什么不见了？”他抬起头对着班纳颤声问道，比起难以置信，他更像是完全不想接受、消化并理解班纳博士的这句话。

“你的量子幽灵消失了。”班纳忍不住躲闪掉美国队长的目光——那目光有点太令人痛彻心扉了——继续陈述，“与你发生粒子共振、量子纠缠的那个幽灵，我们在你身边监测不到他的存在了。”


	9. Chapter 9

“嘿，小疯子。”戴兜帽的“领主”悄悄出现在巴基身后，阴阳怪气地说道，“你怎么回来了？稀客啊……”

“呵。”巴基坐在虚空中，头都懒得回，“我想来就来想走就走，有什么稀奇？”

领主语气冷硬：“你本该向我请示，就像那群蝼蚁一样！”

他缩在长袍中的手臂一挥，指向远处一列长长的，每个人脸上都挂着麻木表情的幽灵队伍：“他们都会给我好好登记出入次数！”

巴基懒洋洋地向后看了一眼。

“……现在有这么多人了？”

“怎么样？全宇宙一半的人口。”领主得意扬扬地摊摊手，“都归我了。”

“哦……如果你能在这个伪装国王的游戏中找到一丁点快感，那么祝你玩得尽兴。”巴基忍不住翻了个白眼，“但如果你手长到妄想来管我，对不起，让你失望了。”

“放肆！”领主愤怒地绕到他面前指责道，“这可是我的领地！别这么吊儿郎当地坐着了！老实站起来，然后给我跪下！”

巴基微微抬头，盯着兜帽檐下那没有被阴影笼罩的尖下巴看了一会儿，然后冷哼一声：“你不是所谓的全知全能吗，你不是号称认得我吗，那么你就该知道，我这人生前就没获得过多少自由。”

他刻意低头看了看自己虚无缥缈的透明身体，再度抬头，漫不经心地说道：“而我现在都成这个德行了，难道还不能有个来去自如的权利吗？”

“可这里是我的领地！”领主看上去气坏了，“我是这里的王！我已经对你这小疯子够优待的了！如果你再不老实听话，我就把你……”

巴基猛地在领主面前站了起来。

虽然他并没有领主个子高，但气势毫不输人。

他刻意摸了摸自己的振金臂，向领主紧逼了几步：“就把我怎样？”

“噢，小疯子，别冲我挥那铁家伙。”领主在兜帽下尖锐地干笑了几声，“那玩意对我可没半点用处。”

巴基眉头一皱，猛地欺身上前，去掀领主的兜帽。

“你干什么小疯子？！”领主下意识地向后闪躲，但他的速度并没有曾是九头蛇第一刺客的冬兵出手敏捷——于是巴基眼看着自己的铁手抓了个空，穿透过了领主的躯体，只抓住一片真空。

“你果然不属于这里。”巴基冷酷地说道，“你这小骗子，我早知道是这样了——所以，既然不属于这里，为什么你要在这里待着？为什么你能看到我们？”

“因为，我是这里的看守者——当然，我更喜欢君主这个称呼。”看守者将自己方才因为动作太大而不小心从兜帽中漏出来的一缕黑发往领口塞去，“这里以前的看守者长得实在太丑了，我怎么看他都不顺眼，所以就顺手把他消灭了。”

“哦，所以，你回不去了？”

“什么叫我回不去了？你的逻辑很有问题！”看守者气急败坏地反驳他，“我是这里的君主，回去哪里？我为什么要回去？”

“别装了，我已经知道你是谁了。”巴基慢条斯理地说道，“你只是无能为力罢了，如果能回去，你肯定会回去的。”

“闭嘴吧小疯子！让我告诉你事实真相——我是抛弃了全宇宙才来到这里！因为在这里我就是首领，是君主，是唯一的王！是我自己不想回去！！！”

巴基却冲他轻轻摇了摇头，双手抱在胸前，歪着脑袋轻描淡写地揭穿了他：“你不是这里的王，你是阿斯加德的王子，诡计之神——洛基。你也并没有抛弃全宇宙——或许正相反，是全宇宙都抛弃了你。”

看守者的怒火几乎能从兜帽下方燃烧出来，他压低声音，危险地低吼：“巴恩斯中士，信不信我杀了你？”

“你不能杀死一个死人，有点常识好吗？”巴基满不在乎地回答。

他不耐烦地径直向前走去，非常不礼貌地直接穿过了看守者的身体：“现在，滚离我的视线别再烦我！到那些愿意服从你的人那里传教去，显然，我和诡计之神并没有什么共同语言。”

“你以为我有多愿意纡尊降贵来理会你？”看守者愤怒地扯掉了自己的兜帽，露出一张苍白刻薄的脸来扭头看他，“若不是我那愚蠢的哥哥和你的老情人整天混在一起……”

“是啊，你愚蠢的哥哥。”巴基不客气地打断了他，“索尔。真是可惜，全宇宙都抛弃了你，唯独他没有。”

“什……什么？”洛基愣住了，方才还仿佛浑身燃烧着的怒火因为这句话而以肉眼可见的速度迅速消散。

“你出不去这里，所以你也不知道，你哥哥遍寻九界披荆斩棘，只为了找到你的灵魂。”巴基看都不看洛基，他抬起头，看向天空中那些如极光般变幻莫测的光彩。

“他……他去找我的灵魂了？”

“他还把你的头发缠在了自己的头发里——这还挺浪漫的，话说那是你们阿斯加德的一种特殊习惯吗？那意味着什么？不是所有兄弟都得这么干吧？”

“……我的头发？”

“他还喝了你们一起酿的酒。”巴基看着天空笑了笑，露出一丝落寞的神情，“你不妨猜猜看，他醉酒后看到了谁？”

而洛基已逐渐平静下来。

“可你怎么会知道这些的？”他死死盯着巴基的背影问道，“尤其是那瓶酒……”

“很简单——因为史蒂夫也喝了。”巴基低下头，看着自己透明的身体小声说道。

“所以，他看到你了？”洛基皱起眉头，“难道说……难道说他竟然想起你了？不，这不可能……无限宝石的力量足以改变整个宇宙的现实，区区人类，怎么可能仅仅凭借一瓶被诅咒的毒酒翻盘？”

“对，他并没有因为那瓶酒想起我。”巴基顿了顿，才继续说道，“但他的确想起我了——准确地说是想起了一部分的我，通过某种……地球上最聪明的那伙人一起搞出来的科学方式。”

洛基震惊得几乎说不出话来。

“不可思议，难以置信！”他念叨着，“中庭的蝼蚁竟然能拥有这种力量？我无法相信……但如果，万分之一的如果他真的能想起你了，那么他就具有来这里换取你自由的条件了！天哪……你不会真的还能回到人间去吧？”

“不。”巴基终于肯看着洛基了。

他冲洛基摇摇头，苦涩地笑了笑：“我不打算回去了。”

 

瓦坎达的实验被终止了，因为与实验对象史蒂夫·罗杰斯拥有量子纠缠的幽灵不见了。

史蒂夫的确想起了巴基，但想起的内容有限——仅仅到巴基掉下火车那里。

而就在他痛苦万分地回忆起到那一幕时，巴基的量子幽灵与他强行断开了连接。

史蒂夫弄丢了他的幽灵，而他唯一带回来的，只有那本藏在瓦坎达湖边小屋里的日记本。

“这日记本应该是个bug。”托尼这样给他解释，“假设我们现在生活的世界只是一个电脑程序，就像某个游戏世界。那么我们现在可以断定的是，这个游戏世界曾经被恶意删档并修改程序，但这世界上并不存在百分之百完美的程序，它们总会有这样那样的缺口——而你手中的这本日记，就是不小心被遗漏下来的那个缺口。”

“别灰心，队长，你的幽灵不见了，但我们手中还有这个日记本作为bug，作为突破口，它将是一把钥匙般的存在。”班纳也鼓励他，“而正是由于这个bug的存在，你就还有希望，我们也还有希望，甚至可以说……全人类都还有希望。所以，队长，好好研究一下这个本子吧，能否帮全人类找回那个真实的世界，或许全靠这个本子了。”

“还有一件事十分蹊跷。”娜塔莎特意避开所有人，偷偷提醒他，“我们几乎可以确定这本日记就是巴基的，可如果按你暂时想起来的回忆中所示，巴基不是应该早在75年前就掉下火车牺牲了吗？那么这个本子又怎么会出现在瓦坎达呢？而且你也说了，这本子里有很多单词是不同国家的外语，你确定你认识的那个巴基在上世纪40年代就熟练掌握了这么多种语言？”

史蒂夫显然不能确定，所以他决定好好研究一下娜塔莎口中的这些“疑点”，看看能否通过这个所谓的“bug”，把巴基重新找回来。

他没办法告诉任何人，他似乎能清晰地感知到量子幽灵的离开。

很难去具体描述那是一种什么状态，就像他的灵魂空了一块。

史蒂夫特意查了很多资料，科学家们对灵魂的质量说法不一，有人说是35克，有人说是21克，也有人干脆说灵魂并没有质量，那些实验都是胡说八道。

二三十克到底有多重？几枚硬币叠在一起罢了。

怎么会那么轻呢？史蒂夫心想。

怎么会那么轻呢？他明明觉得自己失去了全世界啊！

一连好几个晚上，史蒂夫都在研究那本日记。娜塔莎说得对，很可能巴基掉下去后并没有当场死亡，而是另有际遇，也因此学会了多种外语，并且还拥有了在瓦坎达生活的契机。

所以巴基很可能曾经死里逃生，可他显然现在又化作了幽灵——那么这就意味着，史蒂夫将会面对另一个残忍的事实——

他失去了巴基不止一次。

巴基的日记里有一些零零碎碎的回忆，大多数都是和史蒂夫共有的，这些回忆令史蒂夫读起来心头满满都是泛着酸涩的温暖。

“我终于想起那个该死的苹果派配方了，不能再忘了，万一以后还有机会给那个布鲁克林小个子亲手做来尝尝呢？”

我真希望你能回来亲自给我做一个尝尝，史蒂夫心想。

“除了我没人知道美国队长是个偏执狂小变态，他会要求他的绘画模特保持一个愚蠢的姿势长达两个小时一动不能动，却只是在反复描绘模特的眼睛。”

那怎么能怪我？只是因为模特的眼睛实在太漂亮了。

“本想好好回忆一下那家伙究竟在垃圾桶旁边被揍过多少次，但最终发现根本数不清——这可不能赖我的记性差。”

的确，我自己也数不清。

“四人约会时那家伙总会找个借口缩着脖子离开，而我现在才明白，八成是他吃醋了吧？哈哈哈……”

我不喜欢那些姑娘，我喜欢的是你。

…………

“我应该喜欢佩吉，她很辣，眼睛漂亮。”

“？”

“我绝对喜欢佩吉，她的性格好棒，简直是完美女神的模样。”

“？？”

“原来是我记错了，我不喜欢佩吉。”

“？？？”

“狗屎，我讨厌佩吉·卡特女士！她要把我的舞伴抢走了！”

……原来如此。

“我想起来了——我还是喜欢佩吉，因为后来史蒂夫把我压在小酒馆地下室的酒窖里亲吻时，我终于发现不只有我自己是同性恋。”

亲爱的巴基，你在此处省略了上万字吧？

“我真的爱他……如果我没掉下去就好了。他独自一人驾驶飞机撞向冰海时是什么心情呢？我当然宁可自己没掉下去，然后陪在他身边，和他一起撞入北冰洋……哪怕一起死了都愿意。”

…………

“我爱他，我不该逃避。嘿，听着巴基，如果你意识到了你的挚爱正在满世界找你，或许你应该去面对他，而不是一味地逃避。”

这就是对了啊！

“不，听着巴基，无论你多么爱他，你都不能去找他……因为你只会给史蒂夫带去灾祸，向来如此。”

不，巴基！你怎么会曾经这样想？

日记中有完整句子的内容到此结束，史蒂夫翻来覆去地查看，都没有找到任何能解释巴基在掉下去之后究竟发生了什么的信息。

而史蒂夫也不明白，为什么巴基会认为他会给自己带来灾祸，从而不肯主动来见他呢？同时，他又有些沉浸在巴基三言两语描述的他们在军营中偷偷亲热的片段中——那令他时隔70多年仍然心潮澎湃得像是一个未经人事的十六岁少年。

不过现在，他更加确定自己的双人床就是为巴基而添置的了。他甚至已经开始幻想，如果他还能找回巴基……哪怕他只是一个幽灵，哪怕他再也没办法亲眼看到他，可只要他知道巴基就躺在他身边，恐怕他也能睡得更安心些——就像二战期间他每每在午夜惊醒时，总要去触碰一下巴基的身体，只要知道巴基还安全地在他身边熟睡着，他就能继续安心地睡着一样。

又过了几天后，事情毫无进展，娜塔莎再次提醒史蒂夫：“你为什么不研究一下那些地名和人名呢？万一有你认识的人呢？”

而就连娜塔莎自己也未曾想到过，史蒂夫将会在个日记本中，看到两个多么不可思议的名字——托尼的父母，霍华德夫妇。

史蒂夫和娜塔莎知道，一直在寻找的突破口，终于找到了。

 

几天后的一个深夜，史蒂夫坐在自己公寓的沙发上，脚边摊着一叠娜塔莎帮他找来的，封面标注着“ДЕЛО-17”的前苏联绝密档案。

这叠档案中的名字不是詹姆斯·布坎南·巴恩斯，照片上的男人也不是巴基，可史蒂夫心里明白，在真实的世界线被修改之前，这就是巴基的命运——这就是他此生挚爱的命运。

而这上面的每一行，每一列，每一个单词，都令史蒂夫的心脏被一只无形的大手狠狠攥成了一团，挤压出心中的每一滴鲜血。

是怎样的残忍，才会驱使九头蛇的科学家将一个活生生的笑容温暖的人反复洗脑，最终改造成一个不苟言笑且没有自己独立思想和记忆的秘密武器？然后将他在需要的时候拿出来用用，不需要的时候就冰封在冷冻罐里储存？

而他们还利用这个“武器”杀死了那么多有名有姓的大人物，其中甚至包括钢铁侠的父母。

灵魂的重量很轻，轻得就像只有几枚硬币叠加在一起。

心间绵延缠绕的痛苦令史蒂夫慢慢将自己的身体蜷缩成一团，但他知道，自己此刻的这点痛苦，可能赶不上巴基曾经遭受过的万分之一。

可要他怎样才能够承受如此剧烈的痛彻心扉呢？经历这一切的人正是他的巴基啊，是他此生最关切、最爱护、最无法割舍掉的那个人啊！

将美好的事物毁灭掉，或许这世间最残忍的事莫过于此——明明是在自己心目中重于全世界的那个人，到了别人手里，却轻贱得还不如几枚叠起来的硬币。

 

“我不能回去。”巴基对诡计之神坦白，“你没有看到现场，你当然不会知道……我和他粒子共振后有了通感，而他只是想起我从火车上掉下去就已经那么痛苦了……我实在不想让他看到那后面的七十多年中究竟发生过什么事。”

“所以你就决定，宁可让他以为你死于那场坠落？”

“对，宁可如此。”似乎是想要维持自己满不在乎的劲头，巴基冲洛基勉强笑了笑，“那样的话，他就会以为自己只失去了我一次，而且他也不会知道后面发生过的那些更恶心的事……你或许不明白，史蒂夫一贯都是人们眼中满身荣耀的超级英雄，而我已经因为自己的原因，给他带去太多不必要的灾祸了……或许整个世界都忘了那些也好，我不想再让他第二次经历那些事了。”

尽管巴基的嘴角强行向上牵着，可洛基还是认为，如果量子幽灵会流泪，他现在脸上一定已经湿漉漉了。

“我明白。”诡计之神垂下黑色的眼睫，“这有什么不明白的呢？我特别明白。”


	10. Chapter 10

“史蒂夫你疯了吧！”黑寡妇惊恐地向后退去，抗拒着美国队长对她说的每一个字，“我不能接受你这么干！”

“可我必须得这么做。”美国队长捏着一份九头蛇前苏联总部的资料，不容辩驳地盯着黑寡妇说道，“听着，娜塔莎，根据巴基留下来的日记信息，其实你我都明白他自认为将会给我带来的灾祸至少包括哪些内容。那么，如果我能提前把这些可能导致的问题解决掉，或许他就……”

“那你也不能这么干！！！”娜塔莎大吼了一声，“我不能允许你这样伤害自己！把自己置于那种危险境地……”

“娜塔莎，你听我说！”史蒂夫不管不顾地大步上前，紧紧抓住了红发女特工的肩膀，“娜特！帮帮我，行吗？这件事除了你之外我没法再去找任何别的朋友帮忙了，你明白的，只有你能帮我！你是最合适的人选！就算我……算我求你了……”

史蒂夫的声音逐渐低下去，他那双一贯坚毅的蓝眼睛中此刻闪烁着急迫的乞求，那令娜塔莎感到一阵心软。

但当她的目光看向史蒂夫手中的九头蛇资料，她仍然还是感到一阵窒息。

残存的理智令娜塔莎咬着牙狠下心来。她挪开目光，不再去看此刻美国队长那令人心碎的眼神：“不行！史蒂夫，这是原则问题！我绝不能对你这么干！”

史蒂夫失望地放开了她。

“算了。”他低下头，颓然倒退了几步，跌坐在沙发上，“我的错，我太自私了……或许逼你这么做的确会给你留下心理阴影……”

“放弃吧，史蒂夫……”娜塔莎的语气也随之软了下来，她痛心地看着双手抱住了脑袋的史蒂夫，“我们会有别的办法的，这条路真的不能走……”

“是的，有别的办法。”史蒂夫闷声说道。

但他接下来的话令娜塔莎从头到脚一片冰凉。

“我可以去找别人来完成这件事——还有几个九头蛇科学家被关在监狱里，我可以去把他们提出来，让他们帮我完成这件事。”

“够了，史蒂夫！”娜塔莎尖叫了一声，痛苦地向这个看起来铁了心的男人低头，“你真是个混蛋！好吧，我会帮你。”

 

“你杀了钢铁侠的父母？”洛基表情夸张地问道，“太酷了吧？这事儿我倒是第一次听说——真的是你亲手杀的？难怪当时复仇者联盟解散了。”

巴基愤怒地看向他：“别胡扯了，一点都不酷。我认得霍华德·斯塔克好吗？但凡我当时还有一丁点自我意识……我真宁可杀了自己。”

“我倒是没想到区区人类竟然能研究出不借助魔法的心灵控制方法。”洛基若有所思地说道，“看来蝼蚁也不能小觑……”

“是啊，人类经常将智商应用在如何折磨他人的科技上，而且往往在这方面效果显著，进步神速。”巴基垂下眼睛，“他们几乎完美地控制了我的大脑，只是那个过程……太痛苦了。”

 

“这是什么玩意？”托尼嫌恶地看着眼前的椅子和一大堆与之相连的仪器，他随手拨弄了一下其中的某个仪器，摇摇头，“队长，这玩意不会和你的年龄一样大了吧？看看这玩意落后的构造……这不会是刚刚从地底下出土的文物吧？”

“的确很古老——1989年，前苏联制造。”史蒂夫冷静地回答。

“倒是的确挺有苏联风格的。”班纳好奇地牵起两根电极细细查看，“外表简陋，但似乎结实耐用。”

史蒂夫点点头：“是的，已经过去30年了，却仍然可以成功激活。”

“所以，你让我们来看这堆破烂是为了什么？”托尼摊摊手，“我觉得这玩意在当年应该挺先进的吧……但是对不起，我只对高精尖的前沿科技感兴趣。但如果你喜欢的话，没准我可以帮你把它改造成一个具有苏联特色的小玩具，嗯……一个会喷火的斯大林铁塑像怎么样？还是你更喜欢列宁？”

娜塔莎没理他，直接看向史蒂夫：“苏睿陛下那边已经帮你备好案了？绝对可以无损治愈？”

“我咨询过她了，她说没问题的，放心吧。”

“该死的，你还要我放心？我怎么可能放心？”娜塔莎恶狠狠地说道，“那么我最后再向你确认一遍——队长，你真的确定要这么干吗？”

“是的。”史蒂夫坚定地看向她，“我完全确定。”

娜塔莎发出一声沉重的叹息。

“那你去躺下吧，队长。”

史蒂夫走到座椅旁脱掉了自己的上衣，然后深吸了一口气躺下。娜塔莎将那本九头蛇苏联总部的秘密资料摊开，一步步参照着上面的俄语步骤与图示，将各种导线与电极联结在史蒂夫身体的各个部位。

“对不起？你们在做什么？”托尼诧异地看着这一切，“我想说这玩意看起来有点危险……”

“你看着就好了，托尼。”史蒂夫把头一仰，疲惫地说道，“你一定要看着这一切……”

托尼纳闷地和班纳博士交换了一个不明所以的眼神。

史蒂夫看起来已经完全准备好了，他看了看自己被椅子牢牢铐住的双手，又看向悬在头顶不远处的两块电极。

“娜特，就现在吧。”他对娜塔莎温声说道，“别怕，没事的，我挺得住。”

娜塔莎那模样看起来快要哭了，但她仍然按照约定好的承诺操作起来。

“托尼……”在电极向史蒂夫两边的太阳穴靠拢之前，他最后深吸了一口气，郑重地叮嘱钢铁侠，“拜托，请睁大你的眼睛。”

他含上防止咬舌的口塞，紧接着，两块闪烁着不祥电光的电极板终于贴上了他的太阳穴。

娜塔莎的绿眼睛中瞬间蓄满了泪水，史蒂夫撕心裂肺的嘶吼声响彻整个操作小屋。

 

 

“你怎么了小疯子？”洛基愕然地看着忽然双手抱头的巴基。

“呃啊啊啊……”巴基大声嘶吼起来，表情狰狞极了，看起来痛苦异常，像是经受了某种不可思议的、残忍至极的折磨。

“怎么回事？幽灵怎么会有痛觉？”

“呃啊啊啊啊啊……”巴基已经疼得气喘吁吁，他捂着脑袋吃力地喘气，“怎……怎么会这样……这是洗脑……为什么……为什么我好像又在经历这一切……呃啊啊啊……”

他的嘶吼声太过惊天动地，很快便令排着长队正在登记出入的幽灵队伍骚动起来，不少幽灵好奇地看向了巴基和洛基。

洛基心惊胆寒地看着抱着脑袋在地上蜷缩成一团的巴基，胡乱分析道：“不，幽灵不可能自己产生痛觉，也没有人能再伤害幽灵根本就不存在的身体，所以……所以如果你感觉到了真实的痛苦，那么应该是……你之前说过什么来着？你和美国队长粒子共振之后有了通感？那么有没有可能是……”

“操！”巴基强忍疼痛，用一声暴躁的大骂打断了洛基的分析，“怎么有人敢这样对他？怎么有人敢洗脑他……”

他狠狠闭上眼睛，飞快消失在了诡计之神面前。

 

仪器大约只工作了不到一分钟时间，托尼·斯塔克就忍无可忍地冲上前去直接拔掉了主电源。

“你们他妈的疯了吧？！”他对黑寡妇和尚且还躺在椅子上气喘吁吁的美国队长破口大骂，“这是在干什么？玩SM还是自残？为什么要给我看这个？！”

“托尼，冷静……”娜塔莎流着泪说道，“听我说，我们这是为了……”

“娜特，这些话应该由我来说。”史蒂夫已经挣扎着从椅子上站了起来。

他脸色惨白，浑身被冷汗浸透，脚步虚浮无力，难以置信一个拥有四倍强化身体的男人也会被折磨成这个样子。

“托尼，这套东西，是九头蛇苏联总部制造的仪器。”他强撑着虚弱的身体说道，“它们是用来洗脑的。”

钢铁侠目瞪口呆地看着美国队长。

“那你他妈的为什么要用？”他歇斯底里地对史蒂夫怒吼，“你为什么要给自己洗脑，还他妈的让我们都眼睁睁看着？你到底想做什么？我真想去法庭告你对我造成了严重的精神伤害！”

“因为，因为……你的父母，霍华德夫妇，他们不是车祸意外死亡。”史蒂夫勇敢地看着托尼的眼睛，万分艰难地道出了这个令人难以启齿的真相，“他们是被谋杀的。”

托尼的脸色顿时变得非常难看——父母当年的意外死亡本就是他心中永远的痛，而现在，全世界最不会撒谎的美国队长竟然告诉他，他的父母并非死于意外车祸，而是被人谋杀？

“你有什么证据？”他颤抖着嘴唇问道，“还有，这和你非要当着我的面给自己洗脑又有他妈的什么关系？”

“因为，我认识那个凶手。”史蒂夫的蓝眼睛中迅速涌上热泪，“对不起，托尼，是他亲手杀害了你的父母，可他是被洗脑的……”

托尼几乎是有生以来头一次感觉自己满脑子都是糨糊，他摇着头抗拒着这些信息：“你在说什么？谁杀了我父母？对不起，我没法接受这些信息……”

“是巴基！是我的量子幽灵！”史蒂夫大喊了一声，“听懂了吗，托尼？虽然这个世界现存的资料所显示的凶手并不是巴基，但我和娜塔莎已经都明白了，在世界线改变之前，承担这个刺杀任务的人……正是巴基。”

“可他不是……他不是七十年前就……”托尼仍旧不可思议地摇着头。

“他没死。”史蒂夫的眼睛中满是深切的痛苦，仿佛自己即将说出的每一个字，都在对自己的心脏进行一场惨无人道的凌迟，“他早就被做过人体实验了，所以他掉下火车后并没有当场死亡，而是被苏联人捡了去，被折磨，被洗脑，被做成一件完美的超级兵器……托尼，我和巴基都认识霍华德，如果巴基当时还能有一丝一毫的理智，他绝不可能对霍华德下杀手……”

“他被洗脑了？”托尼浑身颤抖着问道，“就像……就像你刚才那样，被捆在椅子上电击？”

“而且不止一次。”史蒂夫悲伤地看着他，“根据资料显示……他应该被反复电击了长达十三年之久，才彻底忘掉了自己的身份。托尼，我不想阻止你为父母报仇，但巴基是我的同伴、战友和唯一的爱人，他是被强迫洗脑后才做出的那些事，他不是自愿的……对不起，但我真的不能让你恨他……”

托尼愣在原地许久，他在强迫自己思考这突如其来又难以置信的一切，直到他的眼睛中涌上泪水。

而在这期间，没有人再开口说话，所有人的目光都聚焦在钢铁侠身上，屋子里安静得只听得到每个人紧张不安的呼吸声。

“通通都是狗屎！”终于，托尼·斯塔克发泄般大喊了一声，然后崩溃地遮住了自己流着泪的眼睛，“我为什么要恨他？给他洗脑的是九头蛇，我当然知道真凶是谁！可你为什么要用这么极端的方式获取我的信任？直说不就好了吗？”

史蒂夫终于心头一松。

卸掉浑身强撑起来的力气后，被电击的余痛重新侵蚀神经，史蒂夫浑身瘫软地跌坐回了椅子上。

娜塔莎看了看已经虚脱的史蒂夫，又看了看精神几乎崩溃的托尼，开口解释道：“因为根据巴基的日记，我们可以推测出，在真实的世界线里，我们……或者说是整个复仇者联盟，很有可能因为这件事而彼此产生过嫌隙。”

“这怎么可能？”托尼疑惑道，“至于吗？我会那么不理智吗？”

“很有可能是有人故意从中作梗。”娜塔莎继续解释，“那个人或许就是利用了这件事，让你和史蒂夫都处于一个极端的情况下，从而无法在完全的理智中解决问题，所以……”

托尼疲惫地挥了挥手，表示他不想再继续听下去了：“所以，以后拜托你们都别干这种极端的事了好吗？我今天饱受刺激，恐怕需要大量的甜甜圈和咖啡补充能量……”

而正在这时，一直都没有说话的班纳博士忽然举起了手中的仪表，大喊一声：“队长！你的量子幽灵！”

“什么？”史蒂夫飞快抬起头来。

托尼无语地看向班纳：“噢天哪，真是谢天谢地，你竟然随身携带这玩意？”

“他回来了！”班纳亢奋地盯着粒子检测器的表盘说道，“他应该就在……”

班纳站了起来，举着仪表在这个小屋中转了一圈观测数据波动。

最后，他忍不住看向了史蒂夫的脸。

“队长……”班纳慢慢地，一个字一个字地说道，“你的量子幽灵……”

当着这么多队友的面，美国队长迅速地红了眼眶。

“他在哪儿？”他迫切地大吼道。

“他就站在你面前。”

班纳博士说了什么？巴基此时此刻就站在他面前？

是啊，他在这里……他理应就在这里。

一直以来，他都是他的盾，他的矛，他的铁甲，他的软肋……他怎么能不在这里呢？

他应该在这里，一直在这里，永远在这里。

跨越一个世纪的光阴，跨越生与死的界限……他的巴基又重新站在了他的面前。

史蒂夫站起来，缓缓向前方的空气展开双臂，像是想要去拥抱那个他根本无法触碰到的爱人。

“你听得到，巴基，我知道你听得到。”他低声哽咽道，语气温柔得像是在跟幽灵打个商量，“别再离开我了，好吗？任何问题我们都能解决，任何灾祸我都不惧怕面对。”

“有时候，这甚至无关是非黑白，无关正义与邪恶……”

“我只是不能失去你。”

他甚至对着隐藏在空气中无法显形的量子幽灵勉强露出了一个笑容，可泪水还是不给面子地流了下来。

“你明明就是我最不想失去的人，可是你看……我失去你的时间，早就比我拥有你的时间还要长了。”


	11. Chapter 11

“索尔呢？”

“又去不知道哪个奇怪的外星球找他弟弟的灵魂了……祝他好运吧。”

“那么班纳博士呢？”

“在和苏睿女王研究至关重要的科技问题。所以，今天实验室里就只有我们两个人了，队长。”托尼·斯塔克如催眠般说道，“多么难得的一天啊，美国队长竟然必须听我发号施令了——所以现在，请先想象一段弦。”

史蒂夫简直懒得和他计较“发号施令”的问题，他只是微微皱眉，不明所以：“弦？”

“是的，弦。弦是产生各种基本粒子的能量，也是更高纬度的存在，甚至或许连接着平行宇宙。”托尼轻唤了一声，电子AI在他的操作平台上为史蒂夫展现出两团瑰丽复杂的线条。

“每一段弦都是一根一维的线，它们的两段都有端点，能彼此粘连，还可以与某些波相互作用产生震荡——比如，显然，你和你的量子幽灵的弦就可以做到这一点。”

托尼又含糊地轻唤了一声AI的名字，于是这两团线条开始以某种令人目眩神迷的姿态温和地旋转变化，而史蒂夫注意到，这两团各自粘连在一起的弦，始终在进行同步运动。

“这就是我对你和巴基的量子纠缠效应做出的建模。”托尼得意扬扬地说道，“当然，实际情况或许并不是这样，我只是给你们这些大脑并不天才的凡人们做一个相对直观的展示。”

对于托尼的自夸，史蒂夫并不以为意，而且他发现自己对这两团弦有点着迷。

他觉得他们像是在跳舞。

一团幽蓝色，一团深红色，它们配合默契，优雅地在虚空中漫舞。

“所以，”史蒂夫好不容易才强迫自己将目光从弦上挪开，“你叫我来的目的，就是给我看这个吗？”

“不仅仅——”托尼挥了挥手。

两团原本在各自同步运行的弦忽然散乱开来，一同跌落在虚空中，每一根细小的弦都可怜巴巴地躺着，仿佛骤然间失去了各自的生命力。

“你做什么？”史蒂夫急道。

“看好了！”钢铁侠兴奋地搓了搓手。

紧跟着，那些弦又重新“活”了过来——幽蓝色与深红色彼此拼接，一段段一节节，它们触向彼此，然后温柔却果断地一个个粘连在了一起。

史蒂夫看得目瞪口呆，很快，这些弦有序地组合起来，幽蓝色和深红色彼此你中有我我中有你，逐渐融合成一个圆满的环。

“这就是我们所有人，甚至可以说是全人类需要你和你的量子幽灵最终能达到的程度——想象一下，如果你和巴基两人灵魂粒子中的无数根弦，能像这样彼此贴合、勾结在一起，并以同一频率产生震荡，频率越来越强，越来越强，直到你们同时都……”

史蒂夫的脸忽然肉眼可见地红了。

“噢，队长……这可不是心猿意马的时候。”托尼用手扶住了额头，“我难得正经一会儿，配合一下能拯救全人类的严肃科学工作好吗？”

“不好意思……所以目的是什么？”

“交流！”托尼拍了一下手，“现在你们两个只能借助仪器进行共振，从而共享你们的回忆——但这是远远不够的。如果我们想要修复那个原本的世界，我们就必须从巴基那里得知具体发生过什么才导致了如今这个残缺不全的世界，以及，那些被我们忘掉的人事物是怎么回事呢？他们显然不可能就这么没了吧？所以他们现在究竟在哪里？”

“这听起来很困难。”史蒂夫诚实地说出了自己的想法。

“是啊，很困难。”托尼忽然难得地摆出了一张正经脸，“这项任务……说成是世界都需要你们对接成功也并不夸张。但是，队长，和上次你们借助仪器粒子共振一样，我们都不知道你全身心地投入状态后会发生什么。或许你会看见关于你们俩的一些画面，没准仍然只是回忆，也没准会超越时空看到你们的未来，甚至可能看到平行次元所发生的事情……但有一句话我得提醒你——不要过度沉迷。”

“沉迷？”史蒂夫忍不住皱了皱眉头，“如果明知不是现实中发生的事，怎么可能沉迷？”

“不要高看自己，没有几个人能抗拒沉溺在最好的时光中……这一点我曾深有体会。”想到自己做出的那段父母最后一次离家之前的全息投影，托尼十分勉强地笑了笑，“从物理学的角度来看，我们或许只是在接收整个宇宙的频率投影，其中包括但不仅限于气味、声音、视觉频率……所以，搞不好我们所经历的过去、现在与未来都是虚假的，不存在的，都只是整个宇宙为我们制造的一场持久而顽固的幻觉而已。而你有可能沉迷在宇宙为你量身打造的任何时空中。过去或是未来，或是眼前这个世界，全都有可能只是虚幻的，因为人类只是三维生物，根本无法分清到底什么才是真实。”

那我也不会沉迷，史蒂夫偷偷心想，我从不吸毒或酗酒，从不靠幻觉获得任何快感，所以我总能分清假相与真相。

“准备好了吗，队长？”托尼打开共振舱门，“我设定了会额外刺激你大脑皮层的程序，这会帮助你和幽灵的粒子共振达到更为激烈的频率——但我想，那里面可能会有一些不太有利于我视力健康的镜头，所以……”

“……好的我明白了。”史蒂夫赶紧打断了他的发散。

托尼摊摊手继续说道：“出于保护个人隐私的需要，我不会亲自观察你的状态。但你不用担心，我会委托我最新的AI管家帮忙照看你和量子幽灵的状况，以防出现意外。”

“等等，你的AI又更新换代了？”史蒂夫一边好奇地询问，一边平躺进共振舱，“难怪我刚才似乎听到你叫的不是‘星期五’。”

“啊……更新换代？或许算是吧……”托尼脸上浮现出一丝迷茫的神色，“其实也没多出什么先进的功能，只是……只是我忽然特别想用这套AI，就连夜研发出来了——顺带一提，我管他叫贾维斯。”

 

这一次比上一次进入梦境要顺利得多，一阵眩晕感过后，凉丝丝的雪花落在了史蒂夫的脸上。

“记得我在康尼岛逼你坐缆车吗？”在他身边，巴基愁眉苦脸地盯着雪山下的风景说道。

然而这句话令史蒂夫浑身一凉——记得，当然记得。但他不仅记得这件事，更记得在这番玩笑话之后，他和巴基就踏上了那列彻底改变两人命运的火车。

“是的，后来我呕吐了。”他一边如记忆中那样回应着，一边全身心都在抗拒这个令人心碎的“剧本”硬要在他眼前重新上演一遍——他无法再经历一遍巴基掉下去这件事了，他会疯掉的。

巴基冲他转过头来。

“这不是报复，对吧？”他微笑着看着他，柔软的棕色发丝在风雪中微微晃动，与记忆中一般无二。

史蒂夫刚想说什么，却忽然听到巴基说了一句与回忆里完全不同的话——

“我相信不是，因为你再也不想报复我了。”他勾起唇角，冲史蒂夫暧昧地眨了眨眼睛，“让我猜猜那是什么原因——啊，一定是因为你舍不得，对吧？”

仿佛浑身上下血管中的全部血液瞬间凝结成冰，又仿佛被灼热地辐射源燃烧得融化发烫冒出股股热气，史蒂夫觉得自己全身都在颤抖，他心脏狂跳，耳畔轰鸣，一时之间竟然难以相信自己到底听到了多么不可思议的话。

“你……”他扭头看了看身后仍然在忙碌，并没有时间偷听他们谈话的队友们，又再次转过头来，难以置信地盯住他的巴基，“你……你是……”

“猜得没错。”巴基狡黠地眨了眨眼睛，“是我——你的幽灵。”

在身后队友愕然地目光中，史蒂夫不顾一切地抱住了他的幽灵，力气大得似乎是想要把他挤进自己的胸肌，与他彻底融为一体。

“嘿，轻点！克制一下！”巴基温柔地嗔怪他，“托你的福，在这个世界中好不容易才拥有了实体，你不是立刻就准备把我这得之不易的肉体弄坏吧？”

“太久了，我不知道到底过了多久……”史蒂夫把脸埋进巴基的衣领里，将泪水偷偷流进他的脖颈。

巴基的领口里满是专属于他的那种清爽香甜的味道，史蒂夫贪婪又眷恋地吸吮着那份诱人的气息，用自己下巴上的胡茬撒娇般轻轻刮蹭巴基白嫩的脖子。

巴基抱住他的脑袋，将手指插进他冰凉的金色短发丝中轻轻摩挲，像是在安抚爱人激动得难以抑制的情绪。

“你们是对的，佐拉博士在火车上。”身后忽然传来了队友的声音。

史蒂夫和巴基同时从这份来之不易的缠绵中被迫抽身出来——这句话对于早已知晓后续发展的他们来说，几乎无异于是一个“死亡宣召”。

史蒂夫看了看队友，又看了看远方——他已经能听到了那列火车不祥的鸣笛声。

“不然，我们……我们取消计划？”他万分艰难地开了口，“抓佐拉还有别的机会，但我真的无法再一次看到你就那么掉下去……”

“不，我们得上去！”巴基却一把按住了他的手，鼓舞似的捏了捏，“我们知道后续，你明白吗？如果我们知道即将发生的一切，我们就可以避免它发生！”

“真的吗？你的意思是……我们可以改变未来？”史蒂夫有点诧异地看向巴基。

恍惚之间，他似乎意识到这一切都有点不对劲，可眼前神采飞扬、活灵活现的巴基令他无法拒绝他的任何提议。

“当然啊！”他的巴基还在自言自语，“假如我没掉下去，假如我活着和你一起抓到佐拉博士——史蒂夫，你敢想象一下那样的未来吗？”

当然，史蒂夫心想——那本就是我曾经沉浸在一万次回到过去的幻想中，拼了命也想要拥有的未来。

仿佛一个栩栩如生的画卷在他眼前展开，他看到他和巴基在火车上并肩作战，看到巴基捡起了他的盾牌替他挡了枪——但他没有掉下去，他看到他自己及时地、牢牢地抓住了巴基的手。

他看到自己把挚友拉回了那截破损的车厢，看到他们一起抓住了佐拉博士，问出了红骷髅的下落。

他看到他们一起捣毁了红骷髅的老巢，并上了红骷髅的那架飞机。但在最后关头，飞机没有坠落，巴基控制住了飞机的航向，而史蒂夫也顺利找到了阻止炸弹飞向美国的方法。

而也就是在那一年，他们将会一起活着经历罗斯福总统去世，希特勒自杀，德军签署无条件投降书。

1945年5月8日，星条旗和彩色气球在纽约城各处随风飘扬，孩子们举起被漆成星盾的圆形垃圾桶盖假装自己是超级英雄美国队长，而史蒂夫和巴基不再分别躺在北冰洋和苏联人的秘密实验室中，他们会在纽约街头相拥，在所有人的掌声和口哨声中，美国队长和他的副官巴恩斯中士将会在彼此的嘴唇上印下一个惊世骇俗的胜利之吻。

而在那之后呢？在那历史上他们俩都不应该存在的七十年中呢？

这也很好解决，史蒂夫心想。

他可以和巴基一起转入地下活动，他们将隐姓埋名，以全新的身份度过余生，有必要的话他们甚至可以一直流浪。

他不在乎那些，与拥有一个巴基从未掉下去的未来相比，流浪之苦不足挂齿。

史蒂夫的心脏以一个不正常的频率剧烈跳跃起来。

一个近乎于完美的未来近在眼前，唾手可得。

“怎么样？”在1944年末的雪山上，巴基一脸兴奋地看着他，等待着他的答案，“来吧，让我们一起去经历这一切吧！”

“当然，如果能就此扭转未来，让你躲过那太过于残酷的命运，这当然再好不过。”史蒂夫温柔地凝视着巴基，握住他的手腕，将自己温热的手指搭在他冰凉的脉搏上，“你知道吗，巴基，这就是我最想要的那个未来。在你掉下去之后，我曾经千千万万次想过，如果真的可以穿越时空回到过去抓住你的手，我愿意付出任何代价。只是……”

“只是什么？”巴基歪歪头，露出迷惑的表情。

这就是他的巴基最擅长的一种表情没错——他喜欢微微歪着头，瞪着他那双冰绿色的大眼睛露出疑惑之色，而他永远意识不到自己这副模样是多么天真无辜，却又可爱得几乎诱人犯罪。

“只是我们不能这样做，巴基。”史蒂夫的眼睛中泪水满盈，他直直凝望着眼前的这个巴基，眼神贪恋又落寞，“因为你根本就不是我想见的那个巴基。你不是我的量子幽灵——你只是一个可以满足我曾经最大心愿的宇宙幻象。”

一切都碎掉了，巴基的幻象，队友的幻象，火车的幻象，乃至整个雪山世界都如同一面巨大平滑的镜子被狠狠摔碎在眼前，化作片片锋利的碎片，几乎满满当当地扎进了史蒂夫的心脏。

托尼·斯塔克说得没错，宇宙的确会为人类生成以亿万粒子组成的，难以分辨更难以拒绝的全息投影。

史蒂夫尚且还不明白这股能以假乱真冒充巴基的神秘能量究竟来源于哪里——或许正是那股可以修改现实和人类记忆的强大力量，又或许这股力量只是带他穿越到了一个他真的可以得到梦寐所求一切的平行空间……

但那毕竟不是属于他的世界，那个巴基也并不是属于他的量子幽灵……

所以，无论专属于他自己的真实世界对他多么残酷无情，他都不能跟那个巴基走，也不能和他一起沉溺在那场美好的幻梦之中，而对自己的世界不管不顾。

而拒绝这份盛情邀请的代价，就是此时此刻，他虚脱地跪在一个周身黑暗的虚空中，满心都像是被刀扎般痛苦。

直到一个声音，既像是在他身前，又像是在他脑海中响起。

缥缥缈缈，虚虚幻幻，听不真切，却仍然能够与他意念相通。

“为什么拒绝他？”那声音好奇地问道，“你怎么能肯定，他不是你的量子幽灵？”

“因为量子纠缠。”史蒂夫的一颗心怦怦跳跃起来，但他仍然压抑着这激动得几乎要跃出心脏的情绪回答道，“因为我的巴基和我有量子纠缠，就算整个世界都是一场虚假的全息投影，但我的巴基不是。他和我的灵魂拥有纠缠共振的粒子，这说明，我们的灵魂凌驾于整个三维空间之上——他们本就是不可分割，也从未被真正分割掉的一个整体。”

“是的，量子纠缠，你的巴基可以与你共振。所以，每一次你失去他，你都并不是真的失去他，因为你们永远在互相影响，互相寻找，你们本就是一体。”那声音赞同地说道。

“所以，假如整个宇宙都是假象，那我们的分离也只是假象——无论生离还是死别，我们的粒子在整个宇宙为人类制造的维度之上永远纠缠在一起，而我永远都能感知到，他的灵魂会为我的灵魂震荡而震荡，他的心脏也会为我的心脏跳跃而跳跃。”

“我明白了。”那虚无缥缈的声音听起来像是轻笑了一声，“你最后将手指搭在了那个幻象巴基的脉搏上——而他的心跳频率和你并不一致。”

“你真聪明，不愧是——”史蒂夫忽然向前方伸出手去。

从虚空中，从黑暗中，从超越时间与空间的第五个维度，从整个宇宙的假象背后，他稳稳地抓住了一只手。

“不愧是与我心跳同步、灵魂共振的那个巴基。”史蒂夫用手指稳稳扣住量子幽灵的脉搏，将他向自己的怀里拉过来，“出来吧，我不知道这个空间究竟是哪里，但我已经明白了一个不容改变的真理——就算整个宇宙的全息投影全部崩塌，你仍然是我生命中唯一可以抓住的那个真实。”


	12. Chapter 12

黑暗虚无、空无一物的空间开始变幻扭曲，时光飞快运转，一幕幕未来与过去交织在一起，自他们身前，向他们身后，头也不回地疾驰而去。

史蒂夫紧紧抓住了他在此处唯一可以触碰到的事物——本该在七十五年前就抓住的那只手。

空间中的光影变幻莫测，逐渐褪成老电影胶片的昏黄色，耳畔隐约响起旧时代的甜腻情歌。

“Never thought that you would be

Standing here so close to me”

时光在向史蒂夫身后退去，巴基从75年前的风雪中回到他身边，他们并肩站在阿尔卑斯山的雪峰上谈天，他们在捷克的小酒馆中举杯畅饮四目相对……

“There's so much I feel that I should say

But words can wait until some other day”

他在奥地利的秘密武器工厂中将巴基从实验台上扶起来，他躺进“超级士兵计划”的试验舱中变回豆芽菜，他在未来展览馆中将敬了个礼后准备转身离去的巴恩斯中士留下来……

“Kiss me once then kiss me twice

Then kiss me once again”

时光一直退回到很久很久以前的十六岁，布鲁克林街头扬起专属于上世纪初的温柔晨风，第一次怦然心动的绿眼睛少年还站在天堂树下，骄傲地扬起他好看的下巴，微笑着看着他向自己走来。

“It's been a long long time……”

“太久太久了……”史蒂夫忍不住收紧手指，指尖从对方的指缝中插进去紧紧握住，用指腹轻轻摩挲爱人食指与拇指处的枪茧，“我终于抓住你了。”

“史蒂维……”量子幽灵与他十指紧扣，身形开始一点点从虚空中浮现，从他们交握的指尖到手腕，再从手腕一点点延伸至手臂，然后是肩膀……

曾经被世界抹杀掉的挚爱终于出现在史蒂夫面前，他的眼中尽是浅浅笑意：“你竟然能到达这里，我的小史蒂维，你真是了不起……”

第五个维度，时间与空间皆是虚无，史蒂夫与巴基双手交握，眼前所见只有挚爱的容颜，耳边所听只有两人保持着同一频率的心跳声——扑通，扑通，速度越来越快，两个有力的心跳声从各自的身体内传来，在整个宇宙背后的第五个维度中纠缠在一起，如托尼·斯塔克实验室中所展示的那些断弦一样，他们找到彼此，伸向彼此，粘合彼此——直到终于组成一个趋于圆满的圆。

而那些曾被无限宝石抹杀掉的回忆，此时此刻如烟花般在史蒂夫的脑海中轰然炸响。

他想起了自己在揭开九头蛇杀手面具后心跳几乎停滞的一瞬间，想起了自己曾经为了保护失而复得的挚爱而挡在全世界面前，想起了巴基是怎样不舍又无奈地再次将自己封入冰棺，想起了当他得知苏睿帮巴基解决了大脑控制口令后自己的欣喜若狂，想起了他们在瓦坎达度过的那些短暂又弥足珍贵的夜晚……

他也想起了在灭霸一个轻飘飘的响指过后，他只能眼睁睁地看着挚爱在自己眼前烟消云散。

“我有什么了不起……”史蒂夫收紧手指，蓝眼睛中蓄满热泪，“曾经我以为，只要注射了血清，我就会变得了不起——我会变成一个超级英雄，保家卫国征战四方，我的未来之路将堆满荣耀、鲜花与梦想……可后来我才明白，如果我真的了不起，又怎么会无能为力地一次又一次失去你？”

“可你总是能一次又一次地重新找回我，不是吗？”巴基伸手帮他擦掉那些溢出眼角的泪水，“我们总是被迫分离，然后又在漫长的时光中一次次找回彼此——有时候我甚至觉得，或许这就是我们的命运，我们命该如此。我活着就是为了追随你，死掉也会化作幽灵跟着你，如果没有你，我的存在也将失去意义，而只要有你在，你就一定会记得我，那么无论我的肉体是生是死，我都和你活在一起。”

“可我想让你活着。”史蒂夫将他一把捞进怀中紧紧抱住，“想让你随时都在我一转身就能看到的地方，每当我想要拥抱你，只要一伸手就能够到你。”

巴基忍不住轻笑起来：“都过去了，史蒂夫，你看，就算无限宝石的力量都没能阻止你又一次想起我，找到我，在这个空间拥抱我……这说明大家希望尚存，或许黑暗即将消散，阳光也将不仅仅会照耀阿斯加德——光芒将照耀在全宇宙的每一片土地上。”

史蒂夫有些诧异地从怀抱中扭过头来：“阿斯加德？等等，谁教你说的这几句？”

“雷神的兄弟，洛基。”

“……他也在？你们竟然在一起？”史蒂夫瞪大眼睛，“天哪，索尔知道这个消息会高兴疯的——所以你们究竟在哪里？”

“不仅仅只有我们俩……事实上，山姆、旺达、特查拉陛下……以及全宇宙被无限宝石的力量所湮灭的人都在那里——我们的灵魂都被困在了灵魂宝石内部的量子领域，而洛基与我们的状况略有不同，他告诉我灵魂宝石位于沃弥尔星，他本人被迫成为‘看守者’，只要灵魂宝石不灭，被困住的灵魂就出不去，而看守者也无法自行离开。”

“需要毁掉灵魂宝石？这听起来似乎有些棘手……”史蒂夫略略皱眉，但很快又恢复坚毅神色，“你放心，巴基，无论多么不可为，无论需要付出怎样的代价，我都会不顾一切地把你救回来！”

“我当然相信，史蒂夫，我永远相信你……”巴基眷恋不舍地看向史蒂夫那张他挚爱一生的脸，“这个五维空间来一趟不容易，你的人体和我灵体的承受能力都已经达到了极限，而我能告诉你的信息也已经全都告诉你了，你也想起了一切，那么接下来，就要看你和复仇者们的努力了。”

“你说什么？”意识到巴基的言外之意，史蒂夫感觉自己的心脏再一次被紧紧攥住，揉皱，又狠狠摔在了地上，“你的意思是……在我将你救出灵魂宝石之前，我们难道无法再……”

“是的。”巴基轻轻将额头抵住史蒂夫的，闭上眼睛，发出一声沉重的叹息，“在离开灵魂宝石之前，你将不会再见到我……但是史蒂夫，你要明白，就算你看不见我，触碰不到我，我仍然会一直陪伴在你身边。”

“但你也知道，我已经一百岁了……”史蒂夫强忍住泪意说道，“有时候我真的只是想要个亲亲，如此而已，可命运偏偏就……”

巴基用一个温度冰凉却缠绵悱恻的吻堵回了史蒂夫余下的话语。

“去吧，回去和复仇者们，和全世界的人一起努力吧！去告诉全世界，所有被无限宝石抹杀掉的人们，都在等待亲友们的救赎。”他贴着他的耳朵呢喃道，“而你，史蒂夫……别害怕，就像从前一样勇往直前地战斗吧！就算会失败，就算我有可能永远无法再拥有自己的身体……我也会信守承诺，陪你直到时间尽头。”

但史蒂夫没有松开怀抱巴基的双手，直到良久后，他才不情不愿地“嗯”了一声。

“你怎么还不走？”巴基忍不住催促道，“我怕就算是你的体质也该扛不住了……史蒂夫，再不走，你的身体可能会死掉，而如果你的肉体就那样死了，你的灵魂可能也不会来到这里和我在一起。”

“嘘，别催，再一会儿，就一会儿……”史蒂夫紧紧拥抱着他一遍遍失而复得又得而复失的爱人，轻声细语地乞求着，“我的身体还没到极限……哪怕多一秒也好，求你让我再抱抱你。”

 

史蒂夫醒来时是在瓦坎达的急救病房中，复仇者们、小辣椒、苏睿女王以及许久未见的蚁人斯科特都在紧张地围着他。

“上帝保佑你可算是活过来了！”托尼的语气中充满了逃过一劫的巨大欣慰感，“如果你被宣判脑死亡了，估计这个女人会当场要了我的命。”

钢铁侠偷偷用余光看了一眼黑寡妇，黑寡妇则是毫不客气地恶狠狠瞪了他一眼，而下一秒，她就失控般扑到了史蒂夫身上。

“史蒂夫！我以为你被托尼这个冒失鬼害死了！”娜塔莎近乎崩溃般喊道，“他到底对你做了什么？你知道吗，女王和班纳说，你今天要是再不醒过来，可能就会脑死亡了……”

“别怕，娜特，我现在不是好好的吗？”史蒂夫安慰道，然后抬眼看向众人，“但我之前可能的确已经‘脑死亡’了——托尼的实验很成功，我灵魂出窍了。”

“所以，队长，你的灵魂去了哪里？”班纳博士赶紧打开笔记本，一边飞快记录一边询问道。

史蒂夫皱了皱眉头，答得有些犹疑：“嗯……我不太懂物理学，但我想那或许应该是第五个维度？总之在那里，好像时间和空间都失去了意义，我们好像能属于任何空间和时间，又仿佛哪里都不属于。”

“那什么是有意义的？”苏睿好奇地眯起眼睛问道。

“我看到了巴基。”提起巴基，史蒂夫的语气不自觉地温柔起来，“不再是仅存于我记忆中的那个幽灵，我看到了真实的、拥有自己躯体的巴基。他告诉了我一些被我们所有人都遗忘掉的要事，以及一部分被困之人的关键信息。”

“一部分被困之人？”托尼纳闷地抬了抬眉毛，“意思是，除了你的巴基，还有很多人的灵魂被困在某处？”

“很多……多达整整半个宇宙的人。”史蒂夫冷静地环视周围所有人说道，“所以我希望大家做好心理准备——接下来我要宣布的这份被遗忘者的名单，很可能会颠覆你们所有人的现有记忆。”

尽管每个人都自以为已经在史蒂夫的预警之下做好了充足的心理准备，但病房中很快便响起了此起彼伏的尖叫声。

“十几岁的孩子？”托尼懊恼地揪扯着自己的头发，“我怎么可能让一个孩子上战场？那都是我的错！”

“我真的有一个稳重可靠的哥哥？”苏睿沉浸在既幸福又痛苦的情绪中。

“神盾局竟然有一个独眼龙局长和女强人副局长？”娜塔莎不可思议地嘟囔着。

“什么？皮姆科技的负责人竟然不是我？谁是皮姆博士，而且他的女儿是我女朋友？”斯科特用力挠了挠自己的脑袋，一脸难以置信。

“我就知道弟弟还活着！”索尔振奋地在病房中走来走去，大吼大叫，“无论他在哪个星球，我都得把他给找回来！”

而在一群人神色激动的大呼小叫声中，瘫坐在地上的克林特就显得格外特别——他一直在面容呆愣地自言自语：“原来我不是孤家寡人……原来我有妻有子，还有一栋温馨的房子……”

“既然如此，你有什么计划吗，队长？”最后，还是班纳博士率先恢复了冷静。

“很显然，我们需要帮助。”史蒂夫飞快回答，“索尔可以去太空把银河护卫队仅剩的那位火箭浣熊找回来，而托尼则负责去至圣所找奇异法师的师兄……”

托尼立刻翻了个白眼开始嘟囔：“不是我想歧视魔法这玩意儿，但是……”

史蒂夫假装没听见他的抱怨，继续说道：“斯科特，你应该知道皮姆科技所钻研的量子技术中有什么能帮到我们……总之，灭霸和六颗无限宝石的力量绝不是我们几个人就能对付的，我们已经失败过一次了，人越多力量越大，这一次好不容易能够从头再来，我们已经不容有失！”

“可就算我们都相信你，就算我们能说服身边成百上千的人相信你……可我们要怎么做才能让全世界都相信我们？”托尼提出了一个关键问题，“这个世界有一半人失踪了，而大家还全都不记得这件事？这听起来很荒谬，我们有理由相信，政府或许会第一个出来制止这种‘无稽之谈’的扩散。”

“那就越过政府！”史蒂夫不假思索地回答道，“以钢铁侠和苏睿女王的力量，做一个全球同步直播应该不难吧？至于别的星球能否同步收看，索尔，就交给你和火箭浣熊了。”

事关重大，索尔点点头：“我会尽力。”

“好吧，假设我们可以搞定这些。”托尼又问道，“我们也知道你最喜欢做演讲——可是美国队长，你准备对全宇宙这么多的人说些什么呢？你的演讲稿准备好了吗？”

“准备好了。”

托尼立刻挑眉：“什么时候的事？别告诉我是你‘脑死亡’的时候！”

史蒂夫扭头，目光越过窗玻璃，望向遥远的天空，望向那遥不可及的宇宙中去。

“140亿年前，宇宙大爆炸淬炼出了六颗无限宝石，却也同时淬炼出了就连无限宝石都无法斩断其量子纠缠的两个粒子。”他从窗外收回目光，凝视着前方空荡荡的无人之处，温柔说道，“或许从那时起，我就已经准备好了。”

病房中寂静无声，但空气中逐渐燃烧起了熊熊战意——复仇者们即将再度集结，为了向灭霸和无限宝石讨回失去的一切而进行一场名副其实的复仇！

而为了赢得胜利，史蒂夫早已准备好献上自己的一切。

他的嘴角甚至露出了一丝笑意——他的目光尽头的确什么都没有，但他就是知道，他的量子幽灵一定就站在那里。

他的量子幽灵一定在用那双美丽的绿眼睛，恋慕地、宠爱地、骄傲地看着他，然后与有荣焉地说上一句：“我的史蒂夫，你是真了不起！”


	13. Chapter 13

数月后，全世界人的电视机屏幕、电脑屏幕、手机屏幕以及街头巷尾暴露在外的大大小小的电子屏幕上，同时闪过奇怪的信号。

片刻后，大名鼎鼎的美国队长史蒂夫·罗杰斯出现在了所有人的眼前。

各国政府勃然大怒，试图掐灭信号源，但显然相关人员做足了反屏蔽准备，一时之间难以控制。

很快，美国队长的声音，在全世界乃至全宇宙的每一块显示屏幕上稳健响起。

“本人，史蒂夫·罗杰斯，今天在这里向全世界所有人紧急报告一件听起来或许匪夷所思的事。

“我知道真相往往令人难以置信，可能大家会难以接受，但我和我的团队历经数月的调查研究表明，我们现在所处的世界线，已经被某种强大的宇宙能量更改过了——我们可以称之为无限宝石的力量。

“众所周知，在一年多以前的无限战争中，宇宙独裁者灭霸降临地球，并对我们的生活造成了巨大破坏。而今天我需要报告给诸位的是，在那一役中，地球人的损失远不止于此——事实上，在无限战争的最后，灭霸在瓦坎达成功启动了无限宝石的力量，这一能量使得全宇宙人口中的半数湮灭，他们的灵魂被囚禁在了难以描述的空间，而我们这些幸存者则被抹杀掉了关于那另一半人口的所有记忆。

是以我们有理由相信，现在这个宇宙，现在我们看似和平安稳的生活，其实都只是由无限宝石的力量所构建的一个虚假全息投影而已。

“我想，或许此时此刻，应该有不少人已经在嘲笑我了。或许你们之中的一些人还想质问：‘美国队长真是个疯子！如果全宇宙人的记忆都被抹杀掉了，凭什么他又会记得这些事呢？’

“在此，我可以回答你们：第一，我的精神没有任何失常，专业医疗报告足以为我证明这一点；第二，我成功记起了所有这些本已被抹杀掉的人和事，是因为我记起了一个于我而言重于一切的人。

“他就是我的伙伴、搭档、兄弟、爱人——巴基·巴恩斯中士。

“我想，或许在这个世界诞生之初，我和巴基就已经是一对因为宇宙大爆炸而形成的，拥有量子纠缠效应的粒子了。

“随着宇宙的不断膨胀，我们或许曾经与原子、分子复合成气体，又由气体化作星云，又从星云演变成两颗相依相偎的星。

“星辰经历数度轮回，我们在宇宙中分解又聚合了千千万万次，最终化作了立足于地球上的两名普通士兵。

“他本该在那儿，纵使我失去过他远不止一次——但他本该被篆刻在史密森尼博物馆的那面空白展板上，本该存影于咆哮突击队照片上我的身边，本该是我在画稿上描绘过千万次的那个人……

“但是他不见了。

“他本该在那儿，本该与我的生命融为一体，充斥于我生活中的每一个角落，成为我生命中的点点滴滴——但他不见了，他的痕迹彻底消失在了这个世界上，直到不久前，我才费尽周折将他重新想起。

“或许我和巴基曾经分开过万亿光年的距离，而此生又经历了太多次生离死别，但那140亿年以来一直未曾断绝过的，跨越时间与空间的量子纠缠，却始终令我们不断从轮回与失去中找回彼此。

“我不是物理学家，并不懂得这其中复杂的科学原理，所以，我宁可用一个最简单浅显的单词，去解释我和巴基之间的这种量子纠缠现象——

“爱。

“如果整个宇宙都是一个虚假的全息投影，那么我和他之间的爱，就是于我而言唯一真实的事。尽管回想起失去他的过程令我万分痛苦，但比之以为自己从未拥有过而麻木地生活在这个虚假的全息投影之中，我宁可遭受这种生离死别之苦，宁可他还存在于我的记忆中！

“‘爱’是什么呢？我的科学家朋友们告诉我，爱意也是意念的一种，意念拥有质量，而质量产生能量，只是意念所能拥有的质量，所能产生的能量微不足道，并不足以改变这个世界。

“一个人意念的能量或许等同于无，但是一亿人呢？十亿人呢？百亿人呢？整个宇宙所有人呢？

“如果全宇宙的意志相叠加，其所能产生出的巨大能量，能否帮助我们将这个虚假的宇宙彻底颠覆？能否将那个真实的世界，将那些你们深爱却被迫遗忘掉的人们，从大家深埋于心的记忆中带回来呢？

“所以，有人愿意和我一起，为了我们仍然记得或是已经被遗忘掉的至亲至爱们，勇敢尝试一次吗？”

言罢，美国队长抬起他坚毅虔诚的蓝眼睛，默默看了看屏幕之外所有正凝望着他的人，然后毅然决然地将自己的右手覆于心口之上，同时闭上眼睛，静静聆听自己的心跳声。

扑通，扑通——他知道，他的量子幽灵，此刻正站在他身边看着他。

扑通，扑通——他们的心脏正在以同一频率跃动，巴基当然会陪伴他，永远陪伴他，他与他的爱人都会信守诺言，对着宇宙洪荒发誓，他们将陪伴彼此，从140亿年前的宇宙大爆炸之初，一直陪伴到未来那遥不可测的时光尽头。

这动作看起来有点傻，很多人在屏幕前对着美国队长嘲笑起来。

但很快，他们就在屏幕上看到了更多大名鼎鼎的人——瓦坎达女王，美国巨富托尼·斯塔克，雷神索尔，其他一些耳熟能详的复仇者们……甚至还包括一只直立行走穿着人类衣衫的浣熊。

他们每个人，都在模仿着美国队长那傻乎乎的动作，将右手覆在心脏位置，虔诚地聆听自己的心跳声。

起初，是一些他们的粉丝开始放下成见，尝试模仿偶像们的动作。

然后，则是这些粉丝的亲友们——反正只是个动作而已，试试罢了，又不会掉一块肉，不就是有可能被人嘲笑吗？可万一美国队长说的是真的呢？万一大家真的有被遗忘掉的挚爱呢……

或许美国队长说得对！为什么大家就不能为了至亲至爱们，努力尝试一次呢？

一个接一个，越来越多的人举起右手触碰自己的心跳，然后是更多的人，更多的人，更多的人……

是全世界的人。

是全宇宙的人。

无形的意志诞生出无形的能量，能量伴随着每个人的心跳声从心口溢出，在空气中四处游走。无数陌生人意志的能量就近联结在了一起，聚合意志的质量愈来愈大，能量愈来愈强，直到那个临界点的来临——聚合亿万人意志的能量终于达到了每颗星球的逃逸速度！

那只是一个瞬间，或许人类以肉眼无法穿越苍穹亲眼看见——凝聚着全宇宙人爱的能量从宇宙各个星球上迸发而出，如闪电般划过漆黑的宇宙向中心汇聚，能量越聚越多，最终集合成为巨大恢弘、光芒夺目的强引力源天体——白洞。

而这个白洞仅仅只在宇宙中悬停静止了亿万分之一秒。

亿万分之一秒过后，白洞解体炸裂，将自身凝聚的所有能量瞬间喷射释出，无数炽白的星点光芒飞溅着升腾而起，点燃黑暗无边的宇宙，并向四面八方飞速扩散开来——那正是那些曾经被修改被掩埋的能量，那些曾经被遗忘掉的挚爱之情，那些弥足珍贵却被强行抹杀的回忆……

直到这些能量重新回归到它们本该存在的位置，覆盖至宇宙的每一个角落。

像是经历了140亿年那么久，又像是只经历了一个瞬间。片刻后，当斯塔克大厦无论内外都陆续响起了无数人失控的哭泣声时，美国队长选择了关闭直播。

他站起来，转身看向坐在他身边，一直在鼎力支持他的战友们：“所以，大家全都想起来了？”

众人纷纷神色各异，其中饱含的思念与痛苦之情或许不尽相同，但每个人脸上有一种情绪是共通的——那便是誓要血债血偿的愤怒。

黑寡妇向美国队长点了点头，咬牙切齿地问道：“那么，接下来的计划呢？”

“斯科特和我商量过一些想法，我认为可行。”托尼神经质般用手指头敲击着桌子，强迫自己不要去不断地想起彼得·帕克那孩子分崩离析的脸，以及奇异博士的临终遗言，“我们的想法是，既然六颗无限宝石的力量来源于宇宙大爆炸，那么它们显然无人能敌，或许能消灭它们的，只有它们自己。”

“所以，我们上哪儿去弄另外六颗彩色宝石？”火箭浣熊皱了皱他毛茸茸的脸，“那玩意能去超市批发吗？还是去珠宝店偷？”

“听着，狸花猫，我托尼·斯塔克可从来不用能被批发的廉价玩意，更用不着偷窃……”

“嗨，我难得正经一次请别转移话题了——所以这会儿你们就需要我的帮助了！”斯科特用力拍了拍桌子，强行打断火箭浣熊与钢铁侠自见面后便几乎一刻不曾停歇过的幼稚斗嘴，“你们需要我和皮姆科技来提供平行空间量子场穿梭技术……”

“什么？”班纳博士和苏睿女王都一脸惊讶，“皮姆科技竟然已经达到这个程度了？”

“并不稳定，还处于调试阶段。”斯科特有点得意地解释道，“但既然这个世界的无限宝石都已经被灭霸那家伙戴在手上了，显然我们就需要去别的时间线，去那些尚且还没有被灭霸侵略过的平行空间偷……不，是借用，借用他们的宝石……”

火箭浣熊不屑地插话：“不借就偷。”

托尼赶紧拍了拍手：“总而言之，就是我们可以分组分头行动，让斯科特利用空间穿梭技术定位到那些时间线还处在过去某些时刻的平行空间中，然后我们分头去把各自最容易搞到手的宝石给带回来，用以拯救我们自己的世界！”

一屋子人面面相觑，思索着斯科特和托尼的话。

“这真的可行吗？那他们原本的世界怎么办？”克林特提出质疑，“如果我们拿走了本该存在于他们那个空间的宝石，会对他们产生不良影响吗？”

“应该不会……”班纳博士斟酌着说道，“其实那些平行次元的宝石被拿走后，反而算得上是彻底安全了——他们无须再为灭霸的响指担心了，因为那个世界的灭霸再也无法在那个世界凑齐全部无限宝石，我们几乎算得上是帮他们拯救了未来世界。”

“那倒是不错。”史蒂夫眯起他的蓝眼睛，“所以，你们想好如何分组行动了吗？”

“这个还需要先看看能定位到其他平行次元的哪些时刻才能做最终决定。”

“等等，史蒂夫，我想起一个棘手的问题。”索尔忽然开口，“虽然上次巴基跟你说过，灵魂宝石、洛基以及其他所有人的灵魂都在沃弥尔星，可实际上全宇宙几乎没人知道沃弥尔星究竟在哪里，而唯一知道具体坐标的卡魔拉也已经牺牲了……那么就算其他宝石我们都能定位到对应的时刻并成功拿到手，可灵魂宝石从未在大家各自的生活轨迹中出现过对吧？那我们要怎样才能拿到这颗最重要的灵魂宝石？”

这的确是个难题，众人沉默片刻后，史蒂夫忽然想起了什么一般，有些犹疑地说道：“或许……如果把我送到一个还处于1945年之前的时间线的平行空间中，我就能拿到。”

“1945年？那你要怎么拿？”托尼疑惑地摊了摊手，“别以为你是根老冰棍我们这些‘晚辈’就不懂历史了啊——在那个时空中，你能拿到宇宙魔方还差不多！”

“不，宇宙魔方还是要靠你们了，但灵魂宝石……”史蒂夫的目光逐渐坚定起来，“我应该可以拿到！”

“但是史蒂夫……”娜塔莎担心地望向他，“就算你到得了灵魂宝石所在的沃弥尔星，可掌控灵魂宝石还需要某种‘等价’交换，你……明白这一点吗？”

“娜特，放心吧，我早已明白。”史蒂夫看向众人，坚定不移地说道，“直至六颗无限宝石都彻底毁灭，直至整个宇宙彻底还原本来的面貌，直至人们的挚爱回到身边——请大家相信我，为了这个目标，我确定自己可以付出任何代价！”

“当然，吾友，你一定做得到。”索尔拍了拍他的肩膀，“我相信你，我们所有人都会一如既往地相信你。”

“谢谢你，索尔！”史蒂夫冲力撑他的战友露出微笑。

是啊，我一定做得到，他心想。

因为我必须做得到。

巴基的灵魂还困在灵魂宝石中指望着我！今天，我可以为了摆正他的倒影而颠覆还原整个世界，那么在不远的未来，我也一定能够将巴基带回来——无论付出任何代价！

而且，如果真的能穿梭到另一个平行世界的上世纪40年代……他将会遇到怎样的奇迹呢？

自己的世界已经如此了，他和巴基一同饱经命运折磨，却也只能无怨无悔地坚强承担过去，并努力向前看……

但在另一个世界中呢？另一个还仅仅只是发展到上世纪40年代的世界呢？

没准他还能尽他所能，去帮助另一个自己，让那个自己不要在宿命的某一天失去自己的挚爱之人。

或许，另一个平行次元的他们，会因此而成为他最渴望成为，却再也无法成为的最好模样——一个永远完好无损的巴基，一个心从未破碎过的自己。


	14. Chapter 14

“轮到你了，队长。”斯科特有点犹豫地看着美国队长，“你真的决定要去拿灵魂宝石了吗？”

“当然，你是对自己和皮姆科技没信心，还是对我没信心？”史蒂夫反问道。

他对蚁人露出了一个安抚性的微笑——在很多事情上，他都真的帮了大忙了。

复仇者的其他成员们已经商量好了分组并陆续被传送走了，而今天，终于轮到了史蒂夫·罗杰斯——他是他们中的最后一个平行次元旅行者，也是唯一一个没有队友，却去得最远的人。

他的这次穿越旅行，将耗尽这台量子场平行次元穿梭仪的最后一点能量——一旦复仇者中有任何人任务失败，那么下一次攒够可以穿越空间的能量，至少还需要一个世纪之久。

100年后这个世界会是什么鬼样子？没人知道。

量子场平行次元穿梭仪正在平稳运转，尽管斯科特已经反反复复调试了数次，但仍旧十分担心——穿越平行世界可不是什么闹着玩的事，一旦进入的时间和空间坐标出了哪怕一丁点岔子，那么谁都不能保证穿越人员究竟会撞上什么事——搞不好会死。

也没有人能够预测，在有人穿越之后，目标次元的未来将发生怎样的变化——量子叠加原理导致了无限个平行次元的产生，穿越到另一个平行世界的人等同于为那个世界增加了质量，那么目标世界原本平衡的能量就会失衡，而能量失衡就一定会产生蝴蝶效应。

到那时，穿越人员的生死就是薛定谔的猫了——只能靠上帝掷骰子决定。

“喏，戴上这个。”斯科特将一个手环一样的装置绑在史蒂夫的腕上，“只能用一次，帮你回到这个世界——队长，我不得不提醒你，就算拿不到灵魂宝石，可一旦你的生命遭受威胁……请务必马上回来，好吗？”

史蒂夫本来并不赞同，但看着斯科特忧心忡忡的眼神，他决定还是说个谎话，让他的伙伴至少能够得到暂时的安心。

“好的。”他撒了谎。

斯科特看起来果然像是大大松了一口气。

但那实际上那并不可能——史蒂夫绝对不会允许自己失败。他简直无法想象，倘若巴基只能以幽灵形态等待他一个世纪，眼睁睁看着他一个人孤独地生活在这个世界上，直到须发斑白，垂垂老矣。

再次检查了一下手腕上的装置，史蒂夫深吸了一口气，站入穿梭舱内。

“那么，和你的量子幽灵道别吧，队长。”斯科特忽然说道。

“嗯？”史蒂夫忽然心头一紧，“巴基无法跟过去吗？”

“答案是未知的。”斯科特难得凝重地说道，“这台量子场原理的穿梭仪可以传送这个世界的能量，但量子幽灵实际上并不属于这个世界，所以……我也不知道会发生什么，99.99%的几率他不会随着你一同被传送。”

“还有0.01%呢？”

“有可能会彻底消失……”

史蒂夫愣住了。

“巴基……”他艰难地眨着蓝眼睛，对面前的空气说道，“千万别跟着我冒险，等我回来就是了……求你，我承担不了那万分之一的你会彻底消失的几率！”

四周静悄悄，他们当然听不到量子幽灵的回答。

但其实史蒂夫也无需巴基的回答，他当然明白他的巴基会怎样做。巴基有他自己的倔强和骄傲，就像他刚才欺骗斯科特那样——遭受生命威胁会阻止他去拯救世界吗？百分之一万不会。那么遭受生命威胁会阻止巴基·巴恩斯追随史蒂夫·罗杰斯直到天涯海角世界末日吗？百分之一百万不会。

“算了……斯科特，开启传送吧。”史蒂夫命令道。

“最后一次校准！目标1945年3月3日，红骷髅的飞机！”穿梭舱外，史蒂夫听到斯科特一边操作一边大喊了一声。

片刻后，史蒂夫感觉到自己的身体开始出现扭曲变形，好像在被某种恐怖的力量撕扯着向另一个世界吸纳。

他的五脏六腑仿佛都挪换了位置，这令他万分不适，心跳的速度也已经大大超出了人体可承受范围。史蒂夫忽然觉得后悔极了——若早知道平行空间穿越的过程如此痛苦难耐，或许他不应该那么刚愎自用，找个同伴互相照顾才是上策。

史蒂夫痛苦地闭上眼睛，一边忍受着此刻肉体的无边折磨，一边在心底拼命祈祷他的量子幽灵会安全地留在原来的世界。

但他忽然意识到，量子幽灵的心跳和他是同步的——他此刻的痛苦，量子幽灵一定也感同身受。

而他也并不是一个人——从来都不是。

他的量子幽灵就是他永远的同伴。

史蒂夫感到自己已经飙出了眼泪——但他认为这绝不意味着他就不是个硬汉了，这全都怪时空压缩导致的压力挤爆了他的泪腺！

“噢，巴基……”他忍受着脑袋仿佛要被压扁般的疼痛暗自心想，“我真的好想拥抱你。”

 

但史蒂夫出现的地点并不在红骷髅的飞机上。

不知道为什么，斯科特竟然校准失败了——不过还好，偏差得并不多，他也熟知今后会发生什么，完全可以忍耐，等待，直到找到机会混上红骷髅的飞机。

不过当务之急是……

“32557038，詹姆斯·布坎南·巴恩斯……”

他感觉自己就要窒息了——他看到了巴基。

巴基——这个世界的巴基——正躺在他面前的实验床上，胸口还被勒着皮带固定住，正茫然地看着天花板喃喃自语，丝毫都没有察觉到这个屋子的角落里多出了一个大活人。

“我的天哪……”史蒂夫深深吸了一口气——那是巴基啊！1943年11月，被困在奥地利秘密武器工厂的那个巴基……

任何一个史蒂夫都不可能忍受得了看着巴基躺在佐拉的实验床上而不施救，但当他正要向巴基走过去时，一串熟悉的脚步声临近了。

史蒂夫当然知道这串脚步声的主人是谁——那是他自己，这个世界的他自己。

该死的，他心想，然后赶紧躲到了一大堆仪器后方。

很快，这个世界的史蒂夫就急匆匆地走了进来。

“噢，天哪！”那个史蒂夫如他所预料中一样飞快拆开皮带，从实验床上扶起了他的巴基，“我以为你死了……”

那个巴基也如史蒂夫记忆中一样，在看清史蒂夫脸的一瞬间，露出了一个甜甜的笑容：“我以为你没这么大？”

那笑容令躲在仪器背后的史蒂夫心头酸涩不已。

他们两个很快就如同史蒂夫记忆中那样你一言我一语地互相搀扶着走出了这个房间，而史蒂夫自然知道工厂马上就会爆炸，他可不能在这里闲着。

史蒂夫赶紧从兜里掏出班纳博士之前给他的粒子共振检测仪——如果量子幽灵消失了，共振仪会显示出来。

此刻共振仪没有什么特别的反应，也没有检测到附近有量子幽灵的存在，所以，看来那99.99%的几率发生了，他的量子幽灵并没能被传送过来。

那样也好，史蒂夫心想，至少巴基没有彻底消失掉，他可以放心了。

略略松了一口气后，他左看右看，然后从地上抓了些泥土灰尘抹在脸上充当保护色——对于还在打二战的士兵来说，这种战术伪装是常有的事——然后打破实验室的窗户一跃而出。

由于对107步兵团本就很了解，史蒂夫顺利地混进了刚被解救出来的俘虏人群中，和大家一起雄赳赳气昂昂地向营地进发。

为了不被认出来，他还特意捡了个破旧的帽子戴，又一路都缩着脖子，几乎将整个下半张脸都藏在了衣领里。

一路上，他都在从帽檐的阴影下方盯着走在最前头的那两个人看。

那是奥地利的深秋，道路两旁的树叶或是凋零或是微黄，身后是一群刚刚获得自由的美军士兵们起哄般的喝彩声，而走在整支队伍最前方的，是这个世界的他自己。他还那样年轻，什么都没有经历过，刚刚完成了一次单兵突袭营救俘虏的任务并获得了巨大成功——那开启了他一生中最美好、最飘飘然的一小段岁月，在那段时光中，他意气风发，以为未来无限美好，以为自己坐拥整个世界……

不，不是以为，或许他当时的确拥有整个世界。

史蒂夫看着这个世界的他自己得意扬扬地看向他身边的挚友，那眼神中带着些许小小的炫耀，仿佛在说：“看吧，巴基，以前都是你保护我，现在我也可以保护你了。”

那曾是他第一次有能力在巴基面前“耀武扬威”，而巴基用自己与生俱来的温柔包容了他。

巴基十分配合地侧头仰望他，对他扬起好看的嘴角。

那是一个令他怀念了七十年的温暖笑容——可史蒂夫此刻却没敢继续看下去，他躲在人群后面默默低下头，心中隐隐泛起难以名状的钝痛。

史蒂夫随着大部队回到了熟悉的营地，第一次有机会从一个旁观者的角度看到这一幕——他一早就知道这个世界的自己马上就会和佩吉眉目传情，马上会赢得同袍们的无数掌声，可他以前从来都不曾知道，刚刚为他喊了一声“让我们为美国队长喝彩”后的巴基，眼神会如此落寞。

这个世界的史蒂夫正在盯着佩吉，而传送过来的史蒂夫却在盯着巴基。

但很快，更令他诧异的事件出现了——他看到佩吉微微踮起脚尖，当着众人的面对史蒂夫的脸颊献上了一个吻。

巴基顿时脸色大变，但他飞快地扭开了头，掩饰好了自己的失态。

真该死，史蒂夫心中暗骂，难道这个世界的自己竟然他妈的是个直男吗？

但那是不可能的啊……

因为量子纠缠。

每一个史蒂夫对应着属于他自己的每一个巴基，他们之间不可能容下任何第三个人。

或许是因为每个平行世界的发展大体相同，但细节并不一定完全一致？那么，既然反正他也一定会改变这个平行世界的未来，倒不如他就出手好好帮这个傻乎乎的史蒂夫一把，让他早点认清自己的取向，也好少一点遗憾吧。

史蒂夫一直在这个世界的他自己和巴基的营房附近埋伏到午夜时分，才终于等到巴基撩开帐篷单独出门的机会。

他赶紧悄无声息地跟了过去。

很快，巴基走到了远离营房的树林偏僻处，周围除了他们俩已经再没别人出没了。

是时候了！史蒂夫心想，我该去和这个巴基好好谈谈了！

“嘿亲爱的……”看着巴基熟悉的背影，他无比自然地开了口，又马上意识到，这个时间线上，他和巴基还不是某种关系……

“我是说兄弟。”他赶紧打补丁。

直到巴基转过身来时，他才意识到巴基独自出门是为了做什么——他的手还放在裤腰带上，正怀疑地瞪着他，半晌才问道：“史蒂夫？你……也出来撒尿？”

“听着，佩吉和你的……我是说和我自己，我……我们不是你想的那样。”史蒂夫结结巴巴地慌乱解释道。

巴基顿时变了变脸色。

“哦，那你以为，我觉得你们是什么关系？”他在月光下扬起明亮的绿眼睛，“你半夜跑出来尾随我一路就为了说这个？有意思吗？”

“我的意思是，你的史蒂夫，不不，我是指我，我和佩吉，我们……那只是一个吻而已，而且是她主动的。我承认或许我当时会有一丁点悸动，毕竟我以前从来没吻过女孩子，当然，男孩子也没有，所以我……”

得，越描越黑。

“闭嘴吧史蒂夫！”巴基恼羞成怒地冲他挥了挥手，“我并不想听这些废话，没有任何意义。现在，要和我一起尿吗？不尿就赶紧滚蛋！”

他不再看他，并且已经开始大大咧咧地动手解裤腰带了。

虽然早已经见识过（甚至还品尝过）巴基身上的每一寸，但史蒂夫仍然清醒地知道，此时此刻站在他面前的这一个，并不是他自己的巴基。

所以，他可能应该非礼勿视？

史蒂夫干咳一声，尴尬地把整个身体都转了过去。

“好吧，这下我更尿不出来了。”巴恩斯中士无语地看向他，索性重新扣紧裤腰带，“说吧，史蒂夫，你今晚他妈的究竟是怎么回事？你到底想跟我说什么？”

而正在这时，又一个无比熟悉的声音自身后不远处响起：“巴基！你上个厕所怎么这么慢？没出什么事吧？”

糟糕，史蒂夫心想。

巴基反应迅速地猛然回头，愕然看向了他自己的史蒂夫，又上下打量眼前的史蒂夫，脸上的表情变幻莫测。

“你是谁？！哪个连队的？”这个世界的原版史蒂夫已经对着穿越过来的史蒂夫的背影怒吼出声，“鬼鬼祟祟站在巴基身后是想要做什么？转过身来！”

此地避无可避，更何况已经被这个世界的巴基看到了，也没什么好躲藏的了。

于是史蒂夫叹了口气，大大方方地转过来身。

两个史蒂夫打了个照面——其中一个一脸惊恐，另一个则是无可奈何。

“你是……我？”史蒂夫问道。

“你是史蒂夫！”巴基的声音。

“我是史蒂夫，但不是你的史蒂夫。”史蒂夫转头解释道，并指着惊恐又愤怒的那个史蒂夫说道，“这个才是你自己的史蒂夫。”

“什么你的史蒂夫我的史蒂夫的，那你是从哪儿来的史蒂夫？”这个世界的史蒂夫无比警惕地质问道。

史蒂夫注意到，在他说话期间，他已经默默向巴基靠拢过去，与他并肩站立，并隐隐做出了一个保护的姿态。

史蒂夫只好艰难地做出解释：“说出来你可能不信——但我来自于一个比你们的时间线更为超前的平行世界。”

果然，那个史蒂夫深深皱起了眉毛。

“平行空间的未来？”他的语气中充满了怀疑，“好吧，那你是出于什么目的来这里的？”

“此事说来话长，但我可以长话短说——我们的世界遭逢了大难，一半的人口湮灭了……湮灭，就是和死了差不多……而且这其中还包括了我的巴基。”

“果然如此！”那个史蒂夫忽然干脆地向前一步，挡在了他与巴基之间。

“什么果然如此？”史蒂夫忽然觉得自己有点看不懂这个世界的他自己的行为语言了。

“你果然是来图谋不轨的！”那个史蒂夫愤怒地指着他，“你失去了你的巴基，所以就来我的世界，想抢走我的巴基，是吗？”

我他妈就不该担心这个我自己是他妈什么直男，史蒂夫暗自心想。

“哥们儿，听我解释好吗？”他只好手忙脚乱地安抚那个愤怒警惕并且瞬间占有欲爆棚的他自己，“我是来这个时空解决问题的，我的目的是拯救我自己的巴基，并没有想和你抢夺你的巴基！”

“真的吗？”史蒂夫仍旧怀疑地望着他，显然根本就不相信他所说的话，“你休想骗我，既然大家都是史蒂夫·罗杰斯，那么我当然明白失去巴基的你会多么想要珍惜巴基，多么想重新拥有巴基！你骗不了我的！”

史蒂夫忍不住低头看了看自己的手。

第一次，在火车上，他没能抓住巴基；

第二次，在河边，他昏迷着，任由巴基把他捞起来，然后转身离去；

第三次，在瓦坎达的皇宫里，他眼睁睁看着巴基将自己重新冰封起来；

第四次，巴基在他面前灰飞烟灭，他伸出手去，却只抓到了一把虚无缥缈的风。

“你明白个屁！”他抬起头，实在没忍住对着年轻气盛、未经世事的另一个自己低吼了一声，“你根本不会明白。”

而与此同时，巴基的声音却从那个史蒂夫背后响起——

“好吧，但其实你们都搞错了……”他从那个史蒂夫的背后走出来，抱歉地看了看挡在他身前的史蒂夫，最后将目光落在了穿越过来的史蒂夫身上。

史蒂夫忽然感觉自己的心跳漏了一拍。

不会吧……一个从未想到过的，荒谬却又令他无比渴望的可能性逐渐浮现在脑海中，不会吧……

但那个巴基已经继续说话了，他的目光温暖缠绵地落在史蒂夫身上：“这叫什么来着？灵魂附体？总之，我其实不是他的巴基……”

那根本就不是40年代的巴恩斯中士惯常露出的目光，反倒更像是那个历经七十余年劫难，饱经风霜过后的巴基才会拥有的淡定与从容。

史蒂夫顿时觉得自己浑身上下都开始发抖，亢奋令他头皮发麻，心跳过速，热血上涌，阵阵晕眩。

在这个世界史蒂夫惊愕的注视下，穿越过来的史蒂夫用右手重重地捂住了自己的心口。

“说下去。”他眼神中好像冒着火，狂热无比地盯着巴基瞧，嘴唇颤抖着仿佛想要倾诉千言万语，却又好像只是在苦苦哀求眼前的这个人，“求你，说下去。”

而巴基已经走到他面前，抓起他空闲着的左手，用力压在了自己的胸口上。

“听到这个心跳声了吗？”他说道，“史蒂夫，我是你的巴基。”


	15. Chapter 15

“我有理由认为，你们这些不速之客入侵我们的世界之前，本该先打个招呼。”美国队长正气凛然地敲了敲桌子。

美国队长、美国队长和美国队长的巴基三人已经一同躲在美国队长和巴基的双人营房里两个小时了，而直到此时，这个世界原本的那个美国队长，才终于从无以伦比的震惊中稍微缓了过来，崩塌破碎的世界观勉强得以重建。

“对不起，只是我们穿越过来时真的需要抓紧时间，所以……”被描述为不速之客的那个美国队长，脸上带着真诚的歉意回答自己，“不过既来之则安之，接下来4个多月时间里，希望我们可以和平共处。”

这个世界的美国队长看了看他伸出的那只表示友好的手，又看了看他的另一只手——那只手正无比自然地搭在巴基肩膀上，就好像巴基是他的私人所有物一样……

他决定不去和那个自己假惺惺地握手。

“4个月？”他皱眉，瞪着对面的自己，“为什么需要那么久？为什么不是4天，4小时，或者4分钟？”

“因为我我需要达到的目的，只能在4个月之后完成。相信我，哥们儿，我的存在只会让你，还有巴基……让你们这个世界变得更好，因为我清楚地知道你们这个世界接下来会发生的状况，而这一切，我全都完完整整经历过，我会在此基础上尽量帮助你，让你们避免一些糟糕事件的发生。”

“譬如呢？”美国队长怀疑地质问，“能发生什么呢？盟军的战况很顺利，我们刚打了个大胜仗，将军下午告诉我，我可以组建自己的突击队……我想不出会有什么糟糕的事情发生，目前一切好像都在掌控之中。”

另一个美国队长张了张嘴巴，又看了看怀里的巴基，最终还是沉重地叹了口气，像是把一些即将脱口而出的话给强行咽了回去。

“算了。”他说，“我不想吓唬你，但你应该知道，我——也就是你自己——并不是擅长用谎言危言耸听的人。我会尽力帮助你赢得战争，也会帮助你……少一点遗憾。”

他的表情严肃得过分了，说道“少一点遗憾”时，眼睛里闪过一丝不易察觉的痛苦。

但自己永远是最了解自己的，这个世界的美国队长敏锐地捕捉到了另一个自己的痛苦眼神。

“……好吧。”美国队长似乎被自己说服了——毕竟他还是美国队长，他还记得自己身负重任，还记得他需要帮盟军赢得战争，而另一个美国队长的存在，确实会让他们减少牺牲，赢得更加顺利。

只是……

看着正舒舒服服依偎在另一个自己怀里的巴基，他终于还是忍不住气呼呼地补了一句：“反正也不会变得更糟了！”

于是那个不速之客的手臂就搂得更紧了点。

巴基看着对面的史蒂夫目光在自己身上游移，赶紧为他解释道：“直说吧，史蒂夫，我明白你的顾虑，你的巴基很好——他的意识在这个身体里沉睡，但实际上，周遭发生的一切他也感知得到，相信4个月以后，我和史蒂夫离开这个平行世界时，他的意识就会完好无损地回归。史蒂夫，听着，我很抱歉占用了你的巴基的身体，但我不得不说，这身体还真是挺好用的……”

他抬头看了看正把下巴放在自己脑袋上的史蒂夫，冲他举起了左手。

一只血肉之躯的左手，不用怕不戴手套会被陌生人行以注目礼，不用担心稍微用力就会毁掉什么东西——这轻松自在的感觉，他已经失去了足足75年。

“史蒂夫，我真怀念这只手啊。”他笑道。

史蒂夫的目光一下子就变得感伤又痛惜，他低头吻了吻挚友的棕色短发，轻声说道：“我也很怀念……但没关系，巴基，无论什么材质的胳膊，那都是你的身体。”

两个人之间的目光变得柔情似水起来，巴基微微仰着头，史蒂夫的脸冲他俯下去，他们的脸越来越近，对视的目光也充满了危险的灼热感，奇异的情绪在营房的空气中流动，这一切都令这个世界的美国队长浑身起鸡皮疙瘩，这极度不适的感觉令他甚至都没注意那句“无论什么材质的胳膊”背后恐怖的涵义。

“等……等等！”他有点惊恐地打断了对面两个人的暧昧对视，“你们俩……别告诉我你们俩是我想的那种关系！”

“不好意思，你可能会有点不太习惯，但……”另一个美国队长终于放开了巴基，冲另一个自己摊了摊手，“就是你想的那样。”

“可你们是兄弟啊！”若不是怕在半夜三更把巡逻的守卫招来，这个世界的美国队长差点就想放声大喊了，“你们……你们怎么可以……”

“是兄弟。”巴基冲他点点头，坚定地说道，“同时也是竹马，战友，最佳搭档，爱人……”

美国队长震惊得下巴都要合不拢了。

“对不起？”他浑身都在抗拒这个不可思议的信息，“我从来都没想过，我和巴基会成为……我的意思是，这……这不可能啊，爱、爱人？难道……难道你们竟然还……”

在另一个自己和巴基的注视下，他的脸无可救药地红了起来。

“难道你们俩睡过了吗？”他几乎都不太敢看对面的自己和巴基了，目光紧张地盯向鞋子，超小声嘟囔，“可你们都是男人啊！我简直无法想象！”

他这副羞恼别扭的模样，顿时令巴基想起了曾经的那个史蒂夫·罗杰斯。

虽然他和史蒂夫好像比这个世界的史蒂夫和巴基感情发展得更快一些，但曾几何时，他的史蒂夫也是这副傻乎乎的模样，对自己真正的感情丝毫都不了解。

“那假如你现在就想象一下呢？”巴基忍不住冲这个少不经事的史蒂夫露出一个坏笑，“你敢发誓，此生从来就没有肖想过你的兄弟吗？”

如果说刚才的史蒂夫还只是脸红，那么现在，他的脸好像就快要爆炸了。

“别想着对我们说谎啊，哥们儿。”另一个美国队长也加入了调戏自己的恶劣游戏，他好笑地看着另一个自己说道，“一来，这种事说谎也只不过是欺骗自己罢了，时机到了你自然也就明白了；二来，现在你面前坐着的，可是全世界最了解你的人之二啊，你瞒不过我们的。”

憋了半天，美国队长一咬牙，愤然说道：“这么无聊的问题以后就别问了！现在，该睡觉了！”

但显然，睡觉对于他们三个来说，也不是个简单的问题——他们只有两张行军床，而且都很紧窄。

“你是远道而来的宾客，你单独睡。”这个世界的美国队长大义凛然地说道，“我和巴基凑合着睡就是了。”

“不不，我和我的巴基从我们的40年代起就习惯挤在一张床上了。”另一个美国队长从容不迫地回敬道，“再说了，我们这种不速之客怎么好意思自居贵宾呢，我们不能叨扰这个世界的主人，还是你单独享用一张床吧！”

“可他不是你的巴基！”更为年轻的这个史蒂夫沉不住气了，他瞪着不速之客史蒂夫，“至少不完全是！他的身体还是我的巴基的！我怎么能让他和你睡觉！”

“所以你就要自己和他睡觉？”

“我不和他睡觉！我只是和他挤在一张床上，关上灯拉上被子，老老实实规规矩矩不带任何下流思想各睡各的！我们小时候也这么干过！”

“哦？你们俩小时候也玩过把沙发垫放到地板上然后搂在一起睡觉的勾当吗？”一百岁的史蒂夫轻蔑地哼笑一声，“那你就应该明白，我非常清楚你被巴基搂着的时候脑子里到底想了些什么不可告人的……”

“算了算了，快闭嘴吧你！”这个世界的史蒂夫慌张地打断了他，做贼心虚般看了巴基一眼。

任何一个巴基都会和史蒂夫默契十足，所以巴基立马冲他点点头：“对，你的巴基其实听得到，所以如果等他自己的意识回归之后，你们可能需要好好谈谈……”

这个世界的史蒂夫再次满脸涨红。

终于，他一咬牙，指了指另一个自己：“你，过来。”

“啊？”

“我决定好了，巴基单独睡，你和我一起睡。”

“……”

 

第二天早晨，巴基神清气爽，两个美国队长腰酸背痛。

“你何必呢？”史蒂夫抱怨道，“咱们俩这么大的块头，挤在一张那么小的一张床上，你说累不累？”

“累死你也休想和我的巴基的身体一起睡觉！”另一个史蒂夫义正词严地说道，“不过你别以为我是嫉妒，我这只是为了帮我最好的哥们儿看护好他的身体而已！鬼知道你们两个同性恋凑在一起会做出什么事……”

“难道你歧视同性恋吗，史蒂夫·罗杰斯？我倒是认为，只要是自由恋爱，任何性取向都有理由存在于这个世界上。”

“我并不歧视同性恋，史蒂夫·罗杰斯，但你既然已经来了，那就得搞清楚我们这个世界的规则——在这里，同性恋是要坐牢的！”

“你以为我们当时不是这样？眼光放长远一点，史蒂夫·罗杰斯，我保证再过70年，你的世界会对你现在秘而不宣的性取向敞开大门，到时候你就不用像现在这样躲躲藏藏遮遮掩掩，欺骗自己的内心……”

“我的性取向？我的性取向很正常啊史蒂夫·罗杰斯，不要以为每一个你自己都一定会和你一样觊觎自己的兄弟，你怎么如此狭隘呢？”

“停停停快给我闭嘴吧！”一旁的巴基忍无可忍地大喊了一声，“史蒂夫·罗杰斯和史蒂夫·罗杰斯，谈点正事好不好？我以前怎么没发现你们这么幼稚？！”

“什么正事？”两个史蒂夫·罗杰斯同时冲他转过头来。

巴基看着这两张几乎一模一样的脸，只觉得脑袋一阵眩晕。

“不行，你们俩得从外形上彻底给我区分开，不然我要崩溃了！”他抱怨道，“另外，我的这个史蒂夫需要一个伪装身份，好让他能在军营里顺利正常地生活和作战。”

“身份问题……倒是好办。”一个史蒂夫说道，“大不了就说他是我失散多年的双胞胎兄弟呗，我看国家对一下子拥有两个超级士兵的态度应该是喜闻乐见的。”

“区分外形？”另一个史蒂夫思考了一下，“那我就重新把胡子留起来吧。”

“行！”巴基冲两个史蒂夫拍了拍手，“那就这么办，史蒂夫，你去向上级汇报这件事，就说你的兄弟忽然出现来找你了，这事儿虽然细想起来漏洞百出，但想必在这个打仗的当口也没人会介意多出一个这么强的战斗力。而史蒂夫你，从今天起就别刮胡子了。”

“遵命，亲爱的。”史蒂夫上前一步，一边冲巴基微笑，一边自然而然地抚上巴基的脸，“是不是怀念我在瓦坎达用胡子扎你的感觉了？”

“噢……”巴基像是想起了什么不得了的事，有点羞涩地看着他的史蒂夫笑了，“不得不说，那其实还挺刺激的……”

他们俩的脸又开始越来越近，越来越近，那模样看起来几乎马上就要激情四射、乱七八糟地吻到一起去了。

“闭嘴闭嘴闭嘴！不准当着我的面谈论这种事！”另一个史蒂夫抓狂地说道，并一手一个将史蒂夫和巴基两个正在黏黏糊糊的人用力扯开，“还有！你！史蒂夫·罗杰斯！这个巴基的身体是我的巴基的！克制一下别乱发情好吗？！我不允许你们两个太过于亲昵！”


	16. Chapter 16

美国队长的双胞胎哥哥就这样被“合理”地安排进了连队，变成了一个拥有合法身份的普通士兵。

以美国队长的身份，上面的意思是，应该为他提供更好的待遇——美国队长一直坚持要住双人宿舍就已经很委屈了，现在他的哥哥来了，他们竟然还要三个人挤在一起将就？这不好吧？

“我不需要。”美国队长史蒂夫·罗杰斯十分礼让，“不用给我搞特殊待遇，我就和巴基一起住吧，维持原状。不过我哥其实倒是可以自己单独出去……”

“我更不需要。”美国队长的同名双胞胎哥哥史蒂夫·罗杰斯万分体贴，“亲爱的弟弟，你毕竟身份特殊——你现在可是美国精神的象征啊！就别太客气一直推脱了，大方地出去住单人间吧，没问题的，我和巴基完全可以将就着住……”

“不不，还是你去住单间吧哥哥。你看看你，初来乍到，风尘仆仆，理应先好好在单间里多休息几天——要么几个月也可以，我不介意，反正我和巴基早就一起住习惯啦……”

“看看你，弟弟，这么客气做什么？我们可是亲兄弟啊！单间还是应该由你来享用才对，身份使然，理当如此！如果我自己跑去住单间，而让你和巴基一起挤在一起，我是会良心不安的！”

“你究竟是良心不安，还是别的什么地方不安？”年轻的美国队长显然已经有点沉不住气了，他用那双正直的蓝眼睛瞪着他的“哥哥”，意有所指。

“你说呢？”略年长的那位摊了摊手，一脸坦荡。

“要不，算了吧……”巴恩斯中士觉得自己都替将军头大了，于是他真诚地看向将军，开动脑筋息事宁人，“这样吧，长官，您可以把我安排出去和别的士兵们同住，跟谁当室友都可以。然后呢，您就让他们两兄弟继续住双人间，这样至少可以维持美国队长的双人间待遇。”

“绝对不行！”两个长得一模一样的双胞胎，用一模一样不容辩驳的语气大声否决了巴恩斯中士的提议。

这个世界上，本就没有人能拧得过固执己见的史蒂夫·罗杰斯，何况现在还有两个。

于是最终的解决方案，是他们本就不宽裕的双人营帐，被强行多塞入了一张单人行军床。

这样一来，三张床的距离近得简直像是张大通铺，两个史蒂夫又就睡觉位置问题经历了一番令巴基头疼欲裂的“友好磋商”，并最终互相妥协，决定公平公正地让巴基睡在两个史蒂夫·罗杰斯中间。

起初这的确有点尴尬——因为在他们还是十来岁的布鲁克林少年时期，但凡两个人躺在一张床上，那么醒来时就一定会是拥抱着彼此的亲密姿势。

但过了几天后，巴基就被迫习惯了每天晚上规规矩矩地入睡，醒来时却需要从两个史蒂夫·罗杰斯一模一样强壮的胳膊里挣脱逃生。

而史蒂夫也渐渐习惯，并开始享受在这个平行世界与巴基和另一个自己共同度过的日日夜夜。

坦白讲，这几乎是史蒂夫在灭霸的一个响指之后，所经历过的最幸福的一段时光了——他有多久没和这些记忆中的昔日战友一起经历那些酣畅淋漓的战斗了？整整七十五年！

天知道他有多么想念这些古老的黄金岁月！

时间推进到1944年12月，部队在两个史蒂夫的带领下刚刚在捷克赢得了一次大捷，已经一脸大胡子的史蒂夫显然高兴得有点得意忘形。

被胜利与喜悦冲昏头脑的他，当着所有人的面，自然而然地勾住了巴恩斯中士的后颈，结结实实地将自己的嘴唇印在了中士的嘴唇上，甚至还把舌头也伸了进去。

而这个举动成功吸引到了在场所有士兵们的目光——尤其是那个他名义上的弟弟，美国队长本人的。

美国队长攥着拳头瞪着自己的双胞胎哥哥，像是在竭力克制冲过去抡起一拳砸向那张与他一模一样的脸的冲动。

而刚刚还在欢呼雀跃的大部队，也忽然集体谜一般地沉默下来，每个人都有点惊慌失措地看向刚刚热吻了彼此的“大胡子史蒂夫”和巴恩斯中士。

这是一个同性恋会被丢进神经病院甚至大牢的年代，男人与男人之间的亲吻，或许必须得给点解释——更何况这可是在军队里。

大胡子史蒂夫马上意识到了自己的忘情，他脑筋转得飞快，马上摊摊手，假装冷静地对大家解释：“不好意思，吓到各位了，但我们的家乡习俗就是如此奔放……”

他的家乡能在哪儿？自然和他的弟弟美国队长一样，也是布鲁克林——于是众人又将疑惑的目光投向了美国队长。

年轻的美国队长脸色五彩斑斓，表情咬牙切齿。

但最终，为了保护这个不速之客和巴基，美国队长不自然地说道：“……是、是有这么回事，别说是为了庆祝战争胜利了，哪怕是赢了一场橄榄球赛，我们都会……都会……”

“和兄弟接吻。”大胡子史蒂夫无比自然地替他补充了那句他根本说不出口的话。

“可是队长以前也没这么干过呀……”又有人提出质疑。

“他比较矜持。”大胡子史蒂夫微笑道。

然后，为了完美地圆上这个荒谬的谎言，大胡子史蒂夫放开了巴恩斯中士，冲那位提出质疑的士兵走去。

小伙子猝不及防，被大胡子史蒂夫飞快地抱住脑袋在侧脸上匆匆扫了一下。

而下一个是杜甘，再下一个莫提，再下一个是琼斯……

“可是为什么他亲我们就不是亲嘴唇？”莫提呆滞地摸了摸自己刚刚被大胡子扎到的侧脸，嘟囔道，“当然，他更没伸舌头……”

“快闭嘴吧你！”杜甘飞快地敲了一下他的后脑勺，“感谢上帝！还好不是嘴唇！还好没有舌头！”

大胡子史蒂夫足足亲了有两个班的人后，终于站到了他的亲弟弟美国队长面前。

两双一模一样的蓝眼睛彼此瞪视着，大胡子史蒂夫先前行云流水般的动作忽然凝涩起来——他如之前对待所有人那样捧起了美国队长的脸，却迟迟无法下口。

巴恩斯中士已经站在一旁捂着肚子笑得前仰后合。

对于史蒂夫·罗杰斯和史蒂夫·罗杰斯来说，这简直就是一场考验耐力与定力的灾难性比赛——大胡子史蒂夫的动作越来越艰难，嘴唇离美国队长的脸越来越近，而美国队长的眼神也越来越惊恐……

最终，更为年轻的那个史蒂夫率先举起了白旗——美国队长猛地自己的双胞胎哥哥一把推开。

“嘿？”大胡子史蒂夫立刻窃喜地装出一副受伤的模样，“不愿意和自己的亲哥哥来个胜利之吻吗？”

“你的话就不必了。”年轻的史蒂夫铁青着脸对“哥哥”说道，“我不如就……”

他看向了身旁。

“我宁可吻巴基。”他说道。

众目睽睽之下，年轻的史蒂夫学着大胡子史蒂夫的模样，将几根手指小心翼翼地搭在了巴基的后颈上。

巴基的笑容凝固在了脸上。

他听到自己的身体中传来了异样的心跳声，血流在血管中奔涌的速度都变快了——而他明白，那不是他自己灵魂的反应。

那是这个世界的巴基，对他的史蒂夫的反应。

史蒂夫那张年轻的脸在他眼前越放越大，巴基站在原地浑身僵硬——他的史蒂夫还看着这一切，他本该立刻推开这个史蒂夫的，可沉睡在这具身体内的那位原本的主人，却从灵魂深处发出了令人心碎的欣喜。

年轻的史蒂夫已经闭上了他那双蔚蓝色的迷人眼睛，他的唇向巴基压了过来，巴基双眼圆睁不敢闭上——他知道，他的身体根本就无法拒绝这个人的索吻，因为他体内的另一个灵魂，对这样一个亲密的吻已经不知道渴望了多少年。

可就在两双嘴唇即将触碰到彼此的最后关头，史蒂夫微微转头，嘴唇轻飘飘在距离巴基唇角不远的位置飞快蹭了一下。

“胜利之吻，哈？”年轻的史蒂夫退后一步，用力拍了拍巴基的肩膀，露出了一个轻松的笑容。

体内的狂喜骤然冰凉，巨大的失落感不断涨潮，巴基能无比清晰地感受到从另一个灵魂深处泛起的酸涩怅惘——因为他们共用着一颗心脏。

不远处，大胡子史蒂夫眯着眼睛，若有所思地看着这一切。

 

当天晚上，为了庆功，部队来到了这个让史蒂夫和巴基无比熟悉的，坐落在阿尔卑斯山下的小酒馆。

趁着年轻的史蒂夫兴高采烈去招兵买马组建咆哮突击队的机会，巴基一口口喝着闷酒——替他体内的另一个灵魂。

“你这是怎么了？”他的史蒂夫在他右边坐了下来，将左边的位置留给了年轻的那个——因为他们都知道，有个人注定会出现在当众人的歌声唱到第二句歌词的时候。

“不是我。”巴基懒洋洋地挥了挥手，指着自己的脑子说道，“是他——另一个我。”

“他怎么了？”

巴基看向史蒂夫，眼睛湿漉漉的：“你还不懂吗，他爱他——从小就爱他。”

而就在此时，刚刚组建好的咆哮突击队成员开始大声唱歌。

“城里有家小酒馆，小酒馆

“在那里我的挚爱坐下来，坐下来……”

“你们在聊什么？”如他们所料，年轻的史蒂夫在巴基左边得意扬扬地坐了下来——军服笔挺，神采飞扬，踌躇满志。

“嘿，听着，我知道你想说什么。”巴基看向他，竭力替体内的另一个灵魂掩饰着那一丝马上就要从眼底流淌出来的爱慕，“是的，我愿意——我是说你的那个巴基——他愿意跟着你到处送死，因为他一定会保护那个不要命的布鲁克林小个子。”

年轻的史蒂夫有些惊讶地看着他。

“你怎么了，巴基？”他询问，“还是说……我的巴基怎么了？他这是要醒过来了吗？”

“不……别多想。”巴基拼命摇了摇头，然后猛地灌下一口威士忌。

他知道，一袭惊艳红裙的佩吉·卡特女士即将走进这家小酒馆——而既然他知道了，那么他体内的另一个灵魂也就同时知道了这一点。

他们都知道史蒂夫和佩吉之间会发生怎样的对话。

巴基忽然觉得自己眼圈有些过热。

“嗯……对不起，让我一个人待会儿。”他用力抓了抓身后那个大胡子史蒂夫的手，然后撇下两个史蒂夫逃走了。

“嘿？”年轻的史蒂夫忍不住疑惑地站了起来，看了看巴基推门而出的背影，又扭头看向另一个自己，“巴基怎么今晚怪怪的？他这是要去哪儿？”

“你先坐下。”大胡子史蒂夫用力将他的肩膀按下去，“我想问你个问题……”

年轻的史蒂夫纳闷地坐了下来。

“你爱佩吉·卡特，是吗？”大胡子史蒂夫直截了当地问道。

“什么？爱？”年轻的史蒂夫显然吓了一跳，第一次如此直面自己的感情令他无比尴尬，更何况询问他的人，正是他自己本人，“我不知道……爱？是，我承认，我对佩吉很有好感，但我不知道那是否……”

“你以为你爱她。”大胡子史蒂夫用自己的蓝眼睛深深凝视另一个史蒂夫的蓝眼睛，“不仅仅只是因为她是一位美丽且品德高尚的女性，也是因为她在你眼中是与众不同的。”

年轻的史蒂夫微微低头，有些羞涩地回答：“是的，我知道自己无法向你隐瞒这些——但我想你也明白，在我还是那个可怜兮兮风一吹就倒的小个子时，只有佩吉肯对我正眼相看，所以她当然是不同的，她对我的欣赏来得比旁人都要早，她——”

“可是你错了。”大胡子史蒂夫忽然严厉地打断了他，“有些事情，你或许从未意识到，有一些人的存在如空气一样重要，可空气永远在无私地为你供给，而正是因为你无时无刻不在呼吸空气，反而导致了你的忽略，就如同我当年那样……”

“你说什么？”年轻的史蒂夫愕然看向另一个自己。

他不明白自己的心跳为什么会忽然加速，更不明白自己的脑海中为什么会像是有一层坚硬的、冥顽不化的壳子正在轰然碎裂。

而就在此时，佩吉走进了小酒馆——与另一个世界的佩吉一样，她径直向史蒂夫走了过来。

两个史蒂夫同时站了起来，年轻的史蒂夫果不其然被佩吉吸引住了目光。

“而直到你失去空气时，你才会感受到窒息的痛苦——但那时就太晚了！”大胡子史蒂夫在他身后急切地低语，“你还不明白吗？我是说……”

“看来，你的精锐小队正在为任务做准备。”佩吉已经站在了年轻的史蒂夫面前，

她凝视着他，说出了一些大胡子史蒂夫早已预料到的话，“史蒂夫，战争可能快要结束了。”

可年轻的史蒂夫的目光并没有在佩吉身上停留多久——他马上就看到了刚才离开座位独自跑出去的巴基。

他回来了，手里还举着一瓶不知道从哪里搞来的酒。

他在门口，踉踉跄跄，醉意朦胧。他远远瞧着两个史蒂夫和佩吉，好看的红唇一开一合，像是在自言自语地说些醉话。

“天哪，巴基你在做什么……”大胡子史蒂夫有些担心地看向他。

“我还缺一个正确的舞伴。”佩吉继续说道。

“噢该死的！”年轻的史蒂夫忽然惊呼了一声。

“什么？”佩吉还没反应过来，却看到两个史蒂夫同时越过她向小酒馆门口冲了过去。

巴恩斯中士体内的两个灵魂一同喝醉了——他倒在了地上。

大胡子史蒂夫第一个赶到，却硬生生让自己停住了脚步，任由年轻的史蒂夫扑过去，亲手扶起了巴基。

他希望巴基快点从醉酒中清醒过来，今夜，他胸口满溢着许多许多话，想要对他的巴基倾诉。

巴基，我的巴基……

你也曾有过与这个史蒂夫的巴基一样的心情吗？

你也是从小就那样爱着我吗，那样沉默地，温柔地，充满希冀地，又毫无指望地？

你也曾经为了我和佩吉的关系，默默忍受了那么久嫉妒的折磨吗？

巴基，我的巴基，为何你从来不告诉我这些？为何你从不抱怨，一定要将这些痛苦独自默默承担……

但同时，史蒂夫也更加希望，这个世界的自己能及早认清自己的内心，认清巴基就是他的空气，失去巴基会令他窒息。

身为史蒂夫·罗杰斯，他实在无法坐视另一个巴基也与他的巴基遭受同样惨烈的命运——从冰雪中坠落，为爱而亡。


	17. Chapter 17

“你知道吗，我曾经长久地凝视山峰。”  
帐篷内一灯如豆，全靠门帘阻隔风雪与冷空气的入侵，隔着这层军绿色的涂层自然是不可能看到他们驻扎营地前方的巍峨雪山，但年轻的史蒂夫仍然顺着大胡子史蒂夫那悠长的目光，将视线投向了那被帐篷所阻隔的，看不到的远方。  
“为什么？”年轻的史蒂夫问道，“那会使你获得平静吗？”  
“正相反。那里有亡灵的呼唤声……那声音从未放过我，每日每夜都萦绕在我的脑海中，使我不得安眠——而你也知道，像我们这样的强化体质，是无法靠酗酒来获得哪怕短暂的精神逃避的。”

风雪声适时响起，飞掠过美军驻扎的营地，在遥远的阿尔卑斯丛山间呜咽着穿梭，仿佛在吟唱史蒂夫口中诡谲的亡灵之歌。  
“亡灵？”年轻的史蒂夫涌起了好奇心，他看向那双与自己类似的蓝眼睛，“可你看起来心神坚定，英勇无畏——至少我知道我自己是如此——所以能折磨你的亡灵，一定不会是敌人前来索命的亡灵吧……那么，你是曾经在雪山中失去过什么人吗？”  
甚至脑海中的思绪还尚未彻底反应过来，史蒂夫的心底已经划过尖锐的刺痛，划开心上那道积年累月的伤疤——那道伤疤似乎永远都会存在，永远不会痊愈，随时随刻准备着再度鲜血淋漓。

“是的。”他低下头，手指覆上巴基的脑袋。  
巴基今晚将自己灌醉，此刻正枕在他大腿上睡得香甜。史蒂夫的手指无意识地在他棕色的发丝间缠绕打卷，直到巴恩斯中士的短发在他指尖散落弹开，他才猛然意识到，这具身体并不是他的那个巴基的——这个世界的巴基还未曾遭受过那些苦难，也不曾留长头发，令它们蜿蜿蜒蜒，卷曲披散在颈间。

“是的。”他再次回答另一个自己，“我失去了我所能失去的，最宝贵的东西。”  
年轻的史蒂夫看着眼睛中伤痕累累的那个自己，脸色忽然开始变得惊惶。  
“不……不会吧……”他终于意识到了那个可怕的答案，“在……在雪山中，你失去的难道是巴基？”  
史蒂夫挪开粘在巴基脸上的目光，看向年轻的美国队长——后者已经脸色煞白，先前在小酒馆中招兵买马时还意气风发的蓝眼睛中，已经写满了焦虑与恐惧。  
“想象到了吗？”史蒂夫对另一个自己残忍地说道，“失去巴基的感受，如今你能明白了吗？”

“不……我决不会允许这种事发生！”年轻的史蒂夫固执地争辩着，但他的眼神骗不了人，他在惧怕，在破碎——他已经在这个一脸大胡子的史蒂夫的蛊惑之下，情不自禁去想象一个失去了巴基的未来……

而那是他完全无法承受的。  
“难道我会允许这种事发生吗？但有时候，命运根本由不得你做主……”大胡子史蒂夫顿了顿，才继续说道，“但其实当时，巴基并没有真正死去，尽管他再次归来已经是七十多年后的事情了……但在我的脑海中，对我折磨不休的亡灵并不是巴基。”  
“当然。”年轻的史蒂夫忍不住看向熟睡中的巴基，目光情不自禁变得温柔，“巴基永远不会折磨我们。”  
“巴基绝不会折磨史蒂夫·罗杰斯，也不会允许任何别的人折磨史蒂夫·罗杰斯。但那个亡灵却在巴基走后一直在我的脑海中叫嚣。他逼我为巴基复仇，又在大仇得报后不断在我耳边嘶吼——坠下去吧！坠下去吧！你应该去那个拥有巴基的世界，你还欠他一句承诺，如果你没来得及说出口，那么至少应该做到承诺中的事……”  
“所以，你的选择是……”  
“我的确那么做了，按照亡灵的要求。”大胡子史蒂夫抬起头，正视对面这位年轻的自己，“因为那时候我清楚地知道，这个能左右美国队长意志的亡灵不是别人，而正是史蒂夫·罗杰斯——那个倔强的布鲁克林小个子。当我以为巴基死掉时，一部分的我也跟着死了。可当我在七十年后发现巴基还活着时，那一部分的我再次活了过来——我又重新成了一个完整的人，而不仅仅只是美国队长。”  
“七十年？”年轻的史蒂夫愕然道，“你们足足‘死了’七十年才重新找到彼此？”  
“是啊，一段不短的日子。”史蒂夫苦笑，“于我而言倒是还好，只不过是睡了一觉，多做了些不那么愉快的噩梦罢了。可是巴基他却……”  
“巴基他怎么了？”年轻的史蒂夫并不知道自己的声音在下意识中变得尖锐起来。  
“他受尽折磨。”  
“什么样的折磨？”  
“对不起，我不想说——我至今无法平静地说出来。”大胡子史蒂夫飞快拒绝了回答这个残忍的问题，“相信我，你还是不知道为好。”  
整个帐篷都陷入沉默，两个史蒂夫·罗杰斯一同听着帐篷外风雪的呼啸声，以及帐篷内巴基·巴恩斯平稳的呼吸声。  
良久后，年轻的史蒂夫才坚定地说道：“我决不能让我的巴基也遭受那些事。”  
“当然。”大胡子史蒂夫对着自己的脸郑重承诺，“既然我在这里，就不会坐视不理——别担心，我会帮助你们的。”

 

数日后，咆哮突击队如大胡子史蒂夫预料中那样，接到了破坏佐拉行动的密令，集体出现在了阿尔卑斯山脉的一处熟悉的高崖之上。  
“你真的不该来，巴基！”史蒂夫与巴基并肩而立，和许多年前他们在另一个平行世界中一样，前方是皑皑雪山，后方是咆哮突击队的一众成员们，而巴基与史蒂夫在进行战前的例行斗嘴。

唯一的不同点，大约只是史蒂夫脸上多了这圈大胡子。  
“但你也知道，你不可能阻止我看着你。”巴基扭头冲他笑笑。  
“不，这次不是了。”史蒂夫忍不住抓起他冰凉的手，捂在自己的掌心里，“既然你来了，那这次当然换我看着你。”

对于美国队长的双胞胎哥哥和巴恩斯中士之间这股子黏黏糊糊的暧昧劲，咆哮突击队成员已经从最开始的惊愕莫名，逐渐进化成了现在的习惯成自然熟视无睹。他们各自干着各自手头的活计，丝毫没有被这两个人的亲密举动吸引走半分注意力。  
年轻的美国队长坐在一块大石头上，看着另一个自己不那么规矩地与巴基说说笑笑。他皱了皱眉毛，却始终没从石头上站起来。

他本以为自己会站出去阻止他们，拆散他们——于公于私，他都不该看着这个“不速之客”和巴基在自己面前做出如情侣之间才会有的这些搂搂抱抱的举动。

可是那个大胡子史蒂夫和巴基之间真的显得太过亲昵了。史蒂夫不明白，为什么他们明明是两个男人，可当他们俩处在同一个画面中时，那幅画面就会变得和谐至极。他们肩并肩靠在一起的幸福感，是史蒂夫此生从未想过，也不敢去幻想的模样。

阿尔卑斯的风夹杂着晶莹的雪花洋洋洒洒落在他们身上，咆哮突击队正在大呼小叫地忙碌着，仿佛整个雪山中的世界都是动态的，唯有那个史蒂夫和他的巴基是静止的。

他们静止在群山之间，静止在自己眼前，完全超然于外物。他们的眼中好像只看得到彼此，只要对方在身边，他们俩就像是完全沉浸在一个与世隔绝的，只属于史蒂夫与巴基的小世界中。

而那个世界所呈现出来的气场，仿佛可以岁月不蚀，风雪不侵，长长久久，从远不可追的过去，一直延伸到遥不可及的时间尽头。

年轻的美国队长心念一动——他想起了巴基将自己灌醉的那个晚上，另一个史蒂夫曾经对他说过，他与巴基之间有一句承诺。

其实他知道那是一句什么样的承诺——“我会陪你直到时光尽头”，他的巴基也曾经对他说过。

而他当时只是感激地笑了笑，并没有及时回复巴基。

因为他们当时还太年轻了，怎么担得起这样一句看似轻飘飘，却关乎于永恒未来的轻言许诺？

可是现在，当史蒂夫看着眼前的另一个自己和巴基之间互相陪伴的温馨模样，当他想起另一个自己倾吐过的那个“七十年后才失而复得”的秘密，懵懵懂懂间，他的心头涌上一股异样情愫。

是的，他以前从未幻想过，如果此生都和巴基，且只和巴基一起度过会是怎样的光景。他一直以为，以他和巴基的关系，他们会在战后各自结婚生子，他们会仍然做邻居，每天互相走动，两个家庭之间友好和睦，直到两个人各自挽着妻子，成为风烛残年的老人……

他以为这样就已经是战争年代所能获得的最美好结局了。

可是现在却不同了，当看着另一个自己搂着巴基，史蒂夫的脑海中抑制不住地炸裂出一个惊人的想法：如果他和巴基……不去和别的什么人结婚生子呢？如果他们不做邻居，而是终生住在一起呢？如果白发苍苍风烛残年的时候，他们的胳膊挽着的不是别人，而正是彼此呢？  
为了平息这股突如其来的心绪，年轻的史蒂夫·罗杰斯掏出了速写本，飞快地描摹对面的那对正将彼此的手埋入自己心脏的史蒂夫和巴基。

宿命的列车终于穿越风雪呼啸而来，美国队长打头阵，然后是巴恩斯中士，而紧跟着巴恩斯中士的，则是美国队长的那位一脸大胡子的哥哥。

史蒂夫和巴基都对即将发生的事情心知肚明，因此，在车厢的隔门将巴基和美国队长隔绝开时，大胡子史蒂夫立刻握住了巴基的手。

“别怕。”他说，“这次我和你在一起。”

他们俩手中都没有盾牌，但他们就是彼此的盾牌。

由于提前预知了未来，并且还拥有两个美国队长，这几乎是一次万无一失的任务，史蒂夫和巴基配合着轻松干掉了他们这节车厢的敌人，与此同时，年轻的美国队长已经将两个车厢之间的隔门拉开。

“没事吧？”他紧张地问道。

巴基轻松地笑道：“没事的，放心吧，这次我们不会再——小心！”

巴基和大胡子史蒂夫脸上骤然变色，轰的一声巨响从美国队长身后传来，他不及防范一下子被击飞，盾牌落在了地上，车厢侧壁被轰开一个巨大创口——除了敌人人数变多和来袭方向变化之外，竟然一切步骤都与当年一模一样。

难道这是无法逃避的命运吗？

史蒂夫和巴基心中焦急，另一个史蒂夫腰部受创，一时之间趴在地上起都起不来，而对面的九头蛇士兵扛着那邪恶的高科技武器，瞄准了还躺在地上的美国队长，即将准备射出第二发炮弹。

千钧一发之际，巴基立刻举枪准备射杀，却发现敌人的枪口在最后关头调转，对准了面前毫无阻挡的自己。

巴基心中一惊，咬牙与九头蛇士兵同时按下扳机。

此时，史蒂夫已来不及捞起躺在地上的盾牌去帮巴基挡枪，几乎是本能地，他闪身飞扑，举起胳膊挡在了巴基身前。

可他手中并没有那枚能吸收能量与冲击的振金盾牌。

枪响了，巴基枪膛中的最后一发子弹精准地射入了九头蛇士兵的眉心，而九头蛇的子弹扑哧一声射入了史蒂夫挡在巴基面前的身体。

“史蒂夫！”巴基丢下手枪立刻飞扑过去。

“没事，我没事……”史蒂夫捂着右肩，浑身冒着冷汗勉强说道，“这伤不致命，你放心……幸好我的血清厉害，难以置信这一枪如果打在你现在的身体上……”

“小心！”另一个史蒂夫忽然在他们身后厉声喊道——他们前方的过道中，竟然又出了一个九头蛇士兵！

这么短的时间内根本无法给手枪上膛，毫无选择地，如命运中篆刻好的那样，巴基举起了地上的盾牌。

在大胡子史蒂夫愕然的目光中，九头蛇的武器蓝光一闪，巴基被炮弹的冲击波弹飞，年轻的美国队长立刻替代他抓起再次掉在地上的盾牌，用力击倒了最后这名九头蛇士兵。

在这里掉下去真的是每一个巴基都难以逃离的宿命吗？巴基满心绝望，他的身体如75年前一样被甩出了车厢——可这熟悉的失重感只持续了千万分之一秒。

“我抓住你了！”他的史蒂夫大吼一声。  
史蒂夫的半截身体悬挂在火车厢外遭受风雪摧残，他用那只完好无损的左手紧紧抓住了巴基的手，而他右边的肩膀上，鲜血正汩汩从血窟窿中流出，可史蒂夫却仍然用他那只此刻因为失血而苍白发抖的右手死死拽住了车厢的残壁。

“史蒂夫……”巴基的泪水瞬间夺眶而出。  
凛冽的风速，火车行进的加速度和万有引力几乎要将史蒂夫的身体扯成两半，而那中枪的右半边身子疼得几乎快要废掉——但他是不会放手的，不是吗？拉住巴基身体的重量算得了什么呢？他甚至还曾经为巴基拉下过直升飞机！

他再也不可能放手了。

“我抓住你了！”史蒂夫张了张已经被冻僵的嘴唇，又重复了一遍。

这一次，不再是大吼了，他声音哽咽，每一个单词都摇摇晃晃，几乎要被风雪吹碎。

可是他知道，他的巴基听得到。  
“是，你抓住我了，史蒂夫！”尽管身体还悬在半空中，尽管热泪飞速在阿尔卑斯山脉的风雪中凝结成冰难受地糊在脸上，但巴基仍旧努力地在风雪中抬起了下巴，冲他的史蒂夫露出一个笑容。  
史蒂夫也在恶狠狠流泪，泪水比七十五年前失去巴基的那个瞬间还要汹涌肆虐。他涕泪四流，泪水化作冰渣挂在了他那圈大胡子上——那模样可真不怎么好看，可巴基看他的眼神炽热得如同超新星爆炸。

或许，在140亿年前，他们就是在如同这眼神一般的炙热温度下，被凝练成了一对拥有量子纠缠的粒子。

不是所有人都能有这种幸运，可以有机会在另一个世界中，阴错阳差地弥补自己此生经历过的最大过失与痛苦。

在这列无数次午夜梦回都会令史蒂夫PTSD发作的梦魇车厢外，史蒂夫终于用自己的生命，结结实实地抓住了巴基的手。  
他的右肩膀情况很糟，失血令他嘴唇都开始微微泛白了，鲜血在冰冷的空气中凝结成血渣，从史蒂夫的肩膀坠落到巴基身上。

可他抓住了那只手，就等于抓住了他曾经失去的一整个世界——他怎么可能舍得松开？

就这么鲜血流干也罢，或是与巴基一起掉下去也罢……他决不会再放手了！

史蒂夫·罗杰斯在阿尔卑斯山脉疾驰的火车厢外紧紧抓住了巴基·巴恩斯的手，那些曾经横越了四分之三个世纪都无法释怀的遗恨、内疚、心碎与泪水……仿佛通通都能消弭在这双紧扣的手中。

伤疤，痊愈了。


	18. Chapter 18

史蒂夫永远都会记得这列火车，记得阿尔卑斯的风雪，记得巴基绝望的呼喊声，记得自己的心脏是怎样片片碎裂……

他永远都会记得这一切。

但从今以后便不同了，从这个时间节点开始，到未来的无限岁月中，当他再次梦到此情此景时，他会想起的将不再仅仅是自己曾经痛彻心扉地失去过，而更有此时此刻与巴基牢牢交握的双手——他拯救了此刻的巴基，巴基拯救了他的心魔，他们彼此救赎。

这个世界的美国队长没让他们俩挂在车厢外受风雪的折磨多久，他在史蒂夫身后忍着腰上的伤痛飞快爬起来，将他们俩一起拖回了车厢。

三个人并肩靠在残破的车厢中喘息休息，史蒂夫甚至都没有余力去多看自己肩膀的枪伤一眼——他只顾得上和巴基十指紧扣，紧到两个人都指尖泛白，双手微微颤抖。

“我说，你们俩这是准备握着彼此的手过一辈子吗？”年轻的美国队长没好气地盯着他们俩始终交握的手。

“难道这不正是我的夙愿吗？”史蒂夫对他微笑，语气很是诚挚，“有时候我甚至希望自己和巴基是连体婴，我愿意和他共享同一副身躯，同一个心脏，甚至同一个灵魂……这样我们就真的永远都不用分开了。”

美国队长立刻对他的“双胞胎兄弟”做出了一个“快闭嘴吧你让我肉麻得想立刻跳火车”的表情，然后他看向了巴基，目光也变得严肃起来：“巴基！你刚才真是吓死我了！幸好没出事！”

但回答他的仍然是那个一脸大胡子的自己。

“快去感谢上帝吧，史蒂夫。”他一本正经地提出建议，“你知道吗，在我那个世界的75年前，我们也完整地经历了刚刚那个惊心动魄的瞬间，但不同的是——”

他叹了口气，目光幽深地看着年轻的自己：“我当时没能抓住巴基，他掉下去了。”

年轻的史蒂夫愣住了。

难怪刚才那么凶险……原来在大胡子史蒂夫的世界中，他就是在那个节点失去了巴基。

那么我呢？年轻的史蒂夫忍不住暗自心想——假如刚才，巴基没能被另一个自己抓住……

浑身的血液仿佛都在一瞬间凝结成冰，甚至于他的大脑还尚未来得及彻底消化大胡子史蒂夫这句话的信息量，难以忍耐的剧痛已经飞速爬上心头，痛得几乎要割裂他的灵魂——

不，他绝对不能接受这个！

他发现自己完全无法去想象那个画面——假如自己就那样眼睁睁看着巴基掉下去而无能为力，就那样亲眼看着他被风雪吞噬，就那样让巴基长眠于雪山之下……

“别吓唬他了……”巴基看着年轻的史蒂夫骤然惨白失血的脸色，忍不住安慰道，“好了，史蒂夫，没事了，既然已经逃过此劫，那么你的巴基就不会再有事了。”

“真的吗……”年轻的美国队长哆嗦着嘴唇，显然已经被自己的幻想吓得丢了魂，他心有余悸地瞪着巴基的脸，“你能保证吗？你……你永远都不会离开我的，对吗？巴基，你发誓！”

巴基愣了愣，然后才意识到，他这是在同自己体内的另一个巴基说话。

他忍不住低头笑了笑。

“当然！”当重新抬起头时，他的眼睛红红的——那不是他的情绪，但他有义务将那句在小酒馆中就本该说出口的“台词”补完，因为他清楚地知道，这正是他体内另一个巴基的愿望。

“那个布鲁克林的小个子，打起架来从来都不知道逃跑，我得看着他。”

年轻的史蒂夫扑过来拥抱了巴基——当然，他其实是在拥抱他体内的另一个人，那个属于他自己的巴基。

他的拥抱太紧实了，甚至有点用力过度，巴基感觉自己的脖子都被他勒得生疼，而身后，那个属于他的大胡子史蒂夫一边摇头一边揶揄道：“到底还是太年轻啊，没轻没重的都不知道矜持点。”

“你该回答我什么？”巴基叹了口气，艰难地抽出手，拍了拍只顾着拥抱他的美国队长的后脑勺，“回答我——回答我体内的那个属于你的巴基！不要以为靠一个拥抱就能蒙混过关，你总得对他说点什么吧，哥们儿！”

美国队长终于舍得放开了巴基的肩膀。

“什么？”他看上去仍然有点茫然。

大胡子史蒂夫在他们身后嘲笑他：“你怎么这么迟钝啊？还不如当年的我呢……”

“你欠他的！”巴基严肃地说道，“你想让他永远不要离开你，那么你就得先承诺他。”

年轻的史蒂夫终于恍然大悟。

他深深凝视巴基的眼睛，试图透过这片清爽的银绿色直看到这具躯体的灵魂深处——他知道，在那里，属于他的那个巴基，正等待着他的表白。

“我会陪你到最后。”他终于说出来了，从少年时期母亲的葬礼后就一直欠着巴基的那句关乎两个人一生的誓言……他终于说出来了，“直到时光尽头。”

 

之后的事情如大胡子史蒂夫料想中一般顺利，他们成功地逮捕了佐拉，而红骷髅的巢穴其实无需佐拉的供词——早就经历过一切的史蒂夫当然对此心知肚明。

只是他不能将一切行动提前，因为这个世界的运转规律本不该如此，作为平行世界的穿越者，他应当尽力减少影响，不去破坏时空平衡。

也是正因如此，他们迎来了几天短暂的、无所事事的和平日子。

在最终大战前的最后一天，他们回到了那间小酒馆开怀畅饮。

“这里本该已经是一片废墟了，哥们儿，你该多谢我和巴基。”大胡子史蒂夫对着那个年轻的自己敲了敲杯子，“而你本人，本该坐在这片废墟中，一边哭一边给自己灌酒，还要怨恨自己为何喝不醉。”

“噢，你有这样做过吗，亲爱的？听起来有点好笑……”想象了一下那个画面，巴基笑出了声，但他最终还是忍不住抱过大胡子史蒂夫的脑袋，在他额头上印下一个温柔的吻，“对不起，你那时候一定很难过吧？”

“当然，我宁可被浩克揍一拳。”

“谁是浩克？”年轻的美国队长好奇道。

“可能你永远都不需要知道了，但也有可能，你70年后仍然会知道——毕竟你至少还是认得霍华德·斯塔克的，相信你们会一直是朋友，你可以在今后的某一天亲眼看着他结婚，自然也就会顺理成章地认识他未来的那个混蛋儿子……”想起托尼、索尔和娜塔莎他们，史蒂夫忍不住嘴角露出笑意，“这都是说不准的事，你的未来已经被我们改变了很大一部分，所以谁知道将会出现什么情况呢？但我想……该来的朋友应该总是会来的吧？天哪，这么一想，你小子可真是幸运啊，不仅不需要在一个陌生的世界被迫孤身一人醒来，还可以从头到尾都拥有巴基的陪伴——我真是嫉妒你。”

“噢对了，今晚霍华德在哪里？”巴基忽然像是想起了什么重要的事情一样放下了酒杯。

“应该在和佩吉核对明天对我们的支援计划，怎么了？”

巴基站了起来，冲两个史蒂夫挥挥手：“我有点私事找他。”

“所以，你们俩明天就要离开这里了？”目送巴基离开后，年轻的史蒂夫对上自己那张更成熟一点的脸，“以后我们是不是就再也见不到了？”

“怎么，难道你还会想我不成？”史蒂夫冲他举了举杯子。

“当然不会！别再回来了，兄弟！”年轻的史蒂夫与他默契地碰了碰杯，“总之，我希望你们此行能够顺利地一举挽救你们的世界！”

“借你吉言！”

两个史蒂夫同时一饮而尽。

“噢对了，这个给你。”年轻的史蒂夫从兜里掏出一张折叠得四四方方的纸，“临别礼物，带回你的世界留个纪念吧——至少不是白白穿越了平行空间一趟。”

“这是什么？”史蒂夫作势要拆，立刻被美国队长拦住。

“放你兜里，回你的世界再看，史蒂夫！”年轻的美国队长笑了笑，眉宇间满是神秘，“尤其别当着我的面打开，我会生气的！”

“越说越好奇了，你自己送我的，为什么你看到会生气？难道你会好心送我巴基的裸照吗？”虽然这么说着，但史蒂夫还是听话地将那张叠好的纸塞进了贴身的衣兜里。

来自于另一个世界的另一个自己的礼物，多难得啊！他一定会好好珍惜的。

“告诉我，你究竟多大了？”美国队长故作忧愁地看着一脸大胡子的自己，“难道我像你这么大岁数的时候，也会变成你这样的老流氓吗？”

“想得美，兄弟，你还嫩着呢！”史蒂夫忍不住拍了拍他的肩膀，“你啊……再奋斗一个世纪吧。”

正在这时，巴基回来了。

“聊什么呢这么开心？”他分开两个互相推搡的史蒂夫，大大咧咧坐在了他们中间，脸上挂着如释重负的表情。

“他好奇我们的年龄。”大胡子史蒂夫一本正经地说道，“我都不忍心告诉他，其实我们已经是百岁老人了——哦，但是你放心吧史蒂夫，你看看我们，虽然足有一百岁了，但仍然英俊如初。”

巴基立刻点了点头：“而且不光是脸哦，我们在床上的表现也照样是四倍的……”

“哦对了！巴基，你刚去找霍华德做什么了？”年轻的史蒂夫飞快生硬地转移了话题——他可不想让这两个一百岁的老流氓带坏了他的巴基。

“噢，就是嘱咐了他一点事。”巴基淡定地回答。

“什么事？”两个人史蒂夫同时问道。

“我让他一定要记住，在1991年的12月16日那天，千万老实待着别出门。”巴基耸了耸肩膀，“谁知道你们这个世界的未来会怎样呢？就算没有我也说不定会有别的冬兵，我看他还是小心为上比较好，而且……我还跟他嘱咐了一句，让他多陪陪他未来的儿子。”

 

第二日，如另一个世界中发生过的一样，咆哮突击队成功捣毁了红骷髅的巢穴，美国队长登上了红骷髅用来逃跑的飞机。

只不过在这个世界中，红骷髅所要面对的，是两个美国队长，和一个当过九头蛇第一杀手的巴恩斯中士。

一番默契的合作后，美国队长和巴基在红骷髅向美国发射导弹之前就顺利地击晕了他，并将他牢牢绑了起来，而那枚闪烁着幽蓝色光泽的宇宙魔方，也如史蒂夫记忆中一样，好端端地被放置在驾驶舱。

“我们马上就要离开这里了。”史蒂夫回头，看向美国队长，“告诉我，你搞得定这一切，不会开着飞机坠入冰海。”

“你放心，我没你那么笨——我搞得定。”美国队长对着他用力点点头，“何况你那时候只有一个人，而我可不能带着巴基一起坠海！”

“没关系史蒂维，大不了我们一起在海里冻上七十年，只要我们在一起，同生或共死都一样。”巴基忽然说道，然后摊摊手对两个诧异的史蒂夫·罗杰斯解释，“噢，这句话是我体内的另一个巴基想要说的。”

“那我……我们就准备走了。”史蒂夫郑重地看向年轻的美国队长——他的手已经放在了宇宙魔方的上方，只差一个指头的距离。

巴基走了过去，握住了他的另一只手。

“珍重。”美国队长向美国队长敬了个礼。

史蒂夫点点头，转而看向巴基：“趁我们还能交流，亲爱的——还有什么话想对我说吗？”

“你会成功的，你一定能拿到灵魂宝石。”巴基盯着他的眼睛说道，“而你知道，我会一直陪在你身边的。不要怕，史蒂夫，勇敢地去战斗吧！如果你们赢了，你们将会赢回整个世界！而万一你们输了……假如你战死，史蒂夫，我发誓，我会想尽一切办法，让我的灵魂与你的灵魂去往一处。”

“当然，你我已经知道了，我们必会如此。”史蒂夫一手拉住巴基，一手轻轻触向那枚发光的魔方，“我们量子纠缠，灵魂缠绕——活着就会一起活着，死后亦能魂归一处。”

强烈的光芒在一瞬间笼罩了整架飞机，美国队长被迫用胳膊遮住双眼。等他终于放下胳膊后，那个大胡子的自己已经消失了，而留在原地看着他的，正是那个在他心目中熟悉、亲切、重要得超过整个世界的人。

“你回来了，巴基！”他忍不住向他展开双臂。

“先闭嘴别废话，史蒂夫。”他的巴基冲他用力挥了挥手，“快搞定这架飞机！然后带我一起回去，我他妈要当着全军营和菲利普斯上校的面和你来个把舌头捅进喉咙里的胜利之吻——这次你别想再逃避了！”

而在宇宙的另一侧，在那颗光秃秃的沃弥尔星球上，史蒂夫如愿以偿地站在了高崖之上。

没有语言交流——作为宇宙大爆炸之初就拥有自我意识的高等存在，灵魂宝石无须与渺小的人类开口交谈，但他却能直接侵入史蒂夫的思维意识，令他完全知悉他们之间需要交流的信息。

“放开我。”这颗孤零零的星球上，只有史蒂夫一个人的声音在这奇妙的，并不知其分子构造成分的空气中回荡，“灵魂宝石，我不是你的奴隶，我不是来做看守者的——我是来掌控你的。”

神秘的束缚力消失了，另一股莫测的力量席卷了史蒂夫的全身，但史蒂夫并不觉得害怕。

那股力量像是一阵轻微的电流，正在观察、试探、检测他。

“如你所见。”面对全宇宙最神秘莫测的未知，史蒂夫仍然挺直着脊梁骨，无所畏惧地与灵魂宝石谈判，“我早已失去挚爱——而他就被禁锢在另一个维度的灵魂宝石中，所以我们只能更改交换条件。”

一缕橙色光芒缭绕而起，飞快划过史蒂夫的额头——新的讯息直接出现在史蒂夫的大脑中。

“你要我所拥有的一切？”在那双坚毅的蓝眼睛中，史蒂夫的瞳孔微微收缩。

“不！”他不知道巴基的量子幽灵是否与他并肩而立，但他仿佛能听到巴基那隔着无法撕裂的宇宙幕布却仍然竭尽全力向他传来的呼喊声——“不！史蒂夫，你不可以用你的一切交换——”

史蒂夫闭了闭眼睛，重新将灵魂宝石的要求在脑海中深思熟虑了一番后，再度睁开。

史蒂夫·罗杰斯会畏惧一无所有吗？从不。

史蒂夫·罗杰斯早已经历过一无所有的岁月，甚至可以说，他拥有的一贯不多，反倒是一无所有的时间占据了他更多的岁月。

如果他向灵魂宝石献祭他的一切，却能赌回一个将巴基与全世界烟消云散的另一半人都带回来的未来，这岂不是一件很值当的交易吗？

“好。”在灵魂宝石温暖的橙红色光芒中，他低沉却坚决地回答道，“我愿意。”

史蒂夫·罗杰斯岂会惧怕一无所有呢？

“当我一无所有时，我还有巴基。”

如果能赌回一个拥有巴基的未来，付出自己的一切又有何惧？


	19. Chapter 19

当史蒂夫从那架异次元的飞机上消失后，巴基的灵魂就被甩回了灵魂之地。

然后他发现，或许是由于同一个宇宙中竟然出现了两颗灵魂宝石所产生的共鸣效应，所以他，以及其他的量子幽灵，暂时都无法离开灵魂之地了。

巴基向洛基和其他被困在这里的灵魂们解释了复仇者们准备干的“大事”，幽灵们没法亲眼见证那场战斗，于是只好一同守在灵魂之地枯等。

灵魂之地没有白天和黑夜，亿万个灵魂每天盯着变幻莫测的“天空”，不安地揣测着全宇宙未来的命运。

但巴基坚信史蒂夫他们一定能赢，洛基、山姆、旺达等人也全都坚定地这样认为——因为他们拥有复仇者们，他们知道，这就像是一个信仰，在每一个故事的结尾，邪恶都终将覆灭，复仇者们一定能赢得最终胜利！

直到那一天，灵魂之地绚烂的天空中忽然出现裂痕。

紧跟着，整个灵魂之地都剧烈颤抖起来，天空中的裂痕越来越大，随着那五彩绚烂的光芒夺目地迸发开来，除了洛基之外，每个量子幽灵的身体都开始了一种奇特的“消散”。

“这是……”巴基惊愕地看着自己已经像光的折射般扭曲的身体，又看向这里唯一拥有实体的洛基。

洛基做了一个万分正确的决定：他大着胆子将手伸向了巴基。

两个人的手指越来越接近，最终，他们的指尖小心翼翼地触碰到了一起。

“我能碰到你了！”洛基惊喜地大叫了一声，“巴基，你们正在实体化，这说明他们已经……”

“他们已经赢了！”巴基大笑着抓住了洛基的手，但他知道，自己马上就会消失在洛基眼前——事实上他的下半身已经彻底消失不见了。

“这幅画面太恶心了，我以后都不想再看到了。”洛基用嫌恶的语气看了看巴基消失掉的下半身，但却仍然紧紧抓着巴基的手指，“希望下次再看到你这个小疯子时，你不是这副没有腿的鬼德行。”

“当然！”巴基快乐地回答，都顾不上与他斗嘴，“再见，小骗子，再见！我们还会再重逢的，在你们所谓的中庭……”

“是的，再见了小疯子，别忘了让我哥哥来接我！我们未来见！”

“他当然会来找你的！”巴基微笑着冲他大喊道，“因为索尔他爱你……”

飞快地，灵魂之地中的灵魂一个个消失掉，而巴基也终于彻底消失在了洛基的指尖，沃弥尔星上陷入一片死寂，唯有巴基临走之前的声音仍然在这颗空荡荡的星球上回荡——

“因为索尔他爱你……

“索尔他爱你……

“他爱你……”

洛基随便找了一处地方躺了下来，望着沃弥尔星球上方黑暗的宇宙。他不仅没有觉得孤独，反而还感到了一千多年以来从未有过的安心。

他是霜巨人，活了很久，又死过那么多次。他是阿斯加德的异类，从小到大，不可消弭的孤独感如影随形……

但只有这一次，他清楚地知道，自己的上一次死亡不是结束，而将是一段崭新的开始——阳光终将重新闪耀在阿斯加德，诡计之神在安心地等待雷霆之神将他带走，他将因此而重获新生。

因为索尔爱他。

 

好像全身的每一个细胞都在进行解离重组的工作，巴基觉得这个万分痛苦的过程似乎足有一万年之久，直到五感回归躯体，足尖脚踏实地。

他终于又复活了。

但复活的喜悦只持续了一个瞬间，不到一秒之后，他再次失去意识。

醒来时的情形令他诧异，大名鼎鼎的黑寡妇正靠在他床头的椅子上将自己蜷缩成一团休息，从她浓重的黑眼圈来判断，这女人已经照顾了他一段时间。

“你……”巴基不知道自己该用什么表情去面对这个曾经被自己害得掐脖锁喉还穿不了比基尼的女人，但他知道，娜塔莎至少与他有一点是一样的——他们都很爱史蒂夫。

可能这就是她一直在照顾自己的原因吧。

“谢天谢地，你终于醒了。”娜塔莎睁开眼睛后一脸惊喜，“巴恩斯，其他人都没事，只有你刚复活就晕了过去！班纳说你可能是因为以量子幽灵的形态陪伴史蒂夫太久了，所以消耗太多。总之，幸好你没事，不然……”

虽然巴基知道自己应该对眼前这个女人说出一万字的感恩致辞，但突破理智冲口而出的，却仍然是他最关心的那个问题：“史蒂夫在哪儿？”

娜塔莎眨着绿眼睛愣了愣。

这名红发女间谍一向机敏过人，有什么事能让她需要思考和措辞的时间？

而且……退一万步讲，他一觉醒来之后看到的第一个人，难道不应该是那个宁肯付出一切也要挽回他的爱人——史蒂夫·罗杰斯吗？

思及此处，巴基只觉得心脏猛地一沉，他无法克制自己浑身的颤抖，哆哆嗦嗦地瞪着娜塔莎继续发问：“不会是……不，不可能，你们赢了啊，你们……”

娜塔莎深深吸了一口气，美丽的绿眼睛中满是凝重，她直起身体抓住了巴基的手：“别担心，巴恩斯，听我说，史蒂夫他……”

正在这时，外面喧闹的楼道里，不知道是从谁的手机中传来了公放的新闻报道：“灭霸事件终于彻底结束，而美国队长的牺牲带给全人类的不该仅仅只是伤痛与缅怀，更重要的是，他的勇气将会一直激励我们继续前行……”

仿佛天地都在旋转，“美国队长的牺牲”这个简单的词组，令巴基一瞬间觉得整个世界都死了。

巴基不知道自己是怎样从病床上站起来的，又是怎样一把甩开了试图阻拦他的黑寡妇并一口气冲出了房间。而等他的神志再一次彻底清醒时，他正赤足站在纽约街头，神盾局的人已经将他与普通民众安全隔离开了，他面前站着的，是除了史蒂夫之外，他最信任的几个人——猎鹰、黑豹、苏睿、红女巫……

纽约街头悬挂的大大小小的屏幕上，无一不在播报关于“美国队长牺牲”的相关新闻，那些声音无法阻挡地不断侵袭巴基的大脑，强迫他消化这个令他根本无法接受的噩耗——从新闻报道的意思来看，举行一场关于史蒂夫·罗杰斯的国葬已无可避免。

“巴恩斯，你冷静点！”曾照料过他多时的瓦坎达君主排众而出。

巴基只觉得自己这一生都从未像此刻一样无助过——他漫长的一生可谓饱经磨难，经历了太多常人无法想象的痛苦，可那一切都远远比不上“美国队长牺牲”这几个轻飘飘的单词能带给他的毁灭感之沉重。

特查拉、山姆、苏睿和旺达都走了过来，他们将正在跪地痛哭的巴基团团围住，然后一起拥抱住了他。

“不是你现在看到的那样的，那些都是假象……”国王陛下用赌上自己王位尊严的语气向巴基低声承诺，“你放心，你的史蒂夫，他没死。”

从陛下口中吐出的这句承诺，恐怕是巴基这辈子听过的最美好的一句话。

而直到这一刻，巴基才终于觉得，自己是真正地复活了。

史蒂夫·罗杰斯并没有真正死亡——他向灵魂宝石献祭了自己的一切之后，什么都没有发生，他手握灵魂宝石，以自己的最佳状态与其他复仇者们一同迎战了灭霸。

他们获得了胜利，无限宝石与无限宝石的对撞使得两套宝石同时湮灭，所有被关押在灵魂之地的人都回归了本来的生活，就连看守者洛基也由于灵魂宝石之“死”而不再受到拘束，被他的兄弟索尔找了回来。

但他们兄弟俩并没有第一时间跟着复仇者们回归地球，而是带着战败后力量尽失的灭霸去了尼伯龙根。

“那里拥有足够多的死亡。”诡计之神邪恶地笑着对复仇者们解释，“他不是喜欢‘死亡’吗，就去那里好好品尝死亡的滋味吧。”

本该在结束战斗后守护虽然魂归本体但莫名陷入深度昏迷的巴基醒来，但在那之后的短短24小时之内，史蒂夫的身体忽然崩溃——看起来虽然灵魂宝石已经消失了，但那笔交易的效力仍旧无法避免。

他势必要向灵魂宝石献上自己的一切。

起初，大家是真的惊恐地以为史蒂夫会死去，直到他的身体开始缩小，大家又以为他是血清失效。

而真正的结果令所有人都有点哭笑不得，仿佛是灵魂宝石与美国队长开了个大大的玩笑——史蒂夫·罗杰斯的确奉献出了自己的一切——他献出了自己一生的遭遇，回溯成了一个小男孩的模样，并失去了所有情感记忆，现在未经世事如一张纯白的纸。

但至少，他还活着。

经过多方讨论后，大家一致决定，是时候该让这个一百岁的小男孩退休了——于是众人决定对外宣称美国队长已经牺牲，从此以后，史蒂夫·罗杰斯终于拥有了真正只作为史蒂夫·罗杰斯个人生活的机会。

不久后，国家为史蒂夫·罗杰斯举行了国葬，但与他的制服衣冠一同下葬的，还有与他一同牺牲的搭档巴基·巴恩斯的衣冠。

“这是美国队长的遗愿。”尼克·弗瑞局长在新闻发布会上敲着桌板不耐烦地答记者问，“不记得队长先前的演讲了吗——‘美国队长和巴恩斯中士永远都会在一起，生当相守，死亦同冢’。”

而巴基没有去参加自己和史蒂夫的荒唐葬礼，虽然他觉得这个主意不错——相当不错。

这是他和史蒂夫的一段完整人生。从20世纪初到21世纪，整整一百年岁月，他们终于可以止步于史书中的此时此刻。

这个葬礼，不仅仅是美国队长与巴恩斯中士的结束，更是一段崭新旅程的开始——自此，史蒂夫和巴基可以卸下一身关乎于全人类的重担，开启一段只属于彼此的未来。


	20. Chapter 20

“我不会叫你爸爸的。”那是小史蒂夫对巴基说的第一句话。

他看起来大约只有五岁，长得非常可爱，脸上肉嘟嘟的，一头灿烂耀眼的金发软软垂在脸颊两侧。

这是巴基也未曾见过的史蒂夫，但他一下子就认出了他——毕竟，这倔强的模样和讨人厌的语气，一看就是史蒂夫·罗杰斯本人不是吗？

“那可真是谢天谢地了。”巴基双手插兜，酷酷地盯着这个小鬼瞧，“拜托你可千万别叫我爸爸，我怕我会笑得窒息而死。”

巴基将小史蒂夫粗暴地塞进车厢后座，然后甩上车门。

车门外，克林特吹着泡泡糖大声问道：“我说，你真的能行？真的不需要我帮你带孩子吗？我的意思是——反正我家已经那么多孩子了，也不多这一个。”

巴基眯了眯眼睛，看了看车子里的史蒂夫，又转过头来。

“算了吧，他可不是一般的孩子。”他说道，“我想这个世界上没人比我更能摸透史蒂夫·罗杰斯儿童时期的性格了吧。”

巴基开着车子一骑绝尘，身后，克林特怀疑地对娜塔莎说：“你真的认为这可行？我是说——前任杀手单身汉，带孩子？”

娜塔莎轻轻一笑：“那么你反过来想想，如果今天是巴基变成了五岁大小的失忆儿童，史蒂夫难道会允许你把巴基从他眼皮子底下带走养大吗？”

克林特恍然大悟——史蒂夫当然会选择亲自带着巴基生活，正如巴基也准备亲眼看着史蒂夫重新长大一样。

 

他们住进了史蒂夫位于布鲁克林的那间公寓里。

小史蒂夫还算乖，虽然不肯叫他爸爸，但一直都奶声奶气地喊他“巴基哥哥”。

虽然并不知道巴基是谁，但他显然对巴基很有好感——这一点当然没有令巴基感到任何意外，史蒂夫会喜爱他简直就是天经地义的事，别说史蒂夫现在是个小孩子了，哪怕史蒂夫是只小猫小狗小兔子，甚至哪怕只是一朵花一棵草，但只要他还是史蒂夫，他的灵魂还是构成史蒂夫的那些粒子，他们之间的量子纠缠就永远都不会停止，所以无论是小花小草史蒂夫，还是小猫小狗史蒂夫，当然还是会不需要任何理由地爱着巴基。

因为相爱是早已篆刻在每一个宇宙剧本上的史蒂夫和巴基的宿命，不容更改。

其实这是巴基第一次正式造访史蒂夫的公寓，但由于量子幽灵形态的他早已来过无数次了，所以他轻车熟路。

“这里就是你的家吗？”小史蒂夫好奇地在公寓中左顾右盼。

“是。”巴基低声回答他，“也是你的家。”

他纵容小史蒂夫在房子里参观——毕竟这其实是他自己的房子——然后开始收拾起房间来。

似乎公寓中一切如故，与他上一次离开这里相比不同的，仅仅只是桌子和器皿上都蒙上了一层薄灰。

巴基一边在心里计算彻底打扫完这间公寓需要几个小时，一边思考，他应该将主卧留给小史蒂夫，而他自己可以睡客厅的沙发。

正在这时，他听到了小史蒂夫在主卧中的呼唤声：“巴基哥哥！快来看这个——”

小孩子的好奇心总是非常旺盛，这一点就连史蒂夫都无可避免，巴基无奈地走进主卧。

小史蒂夫正站在一张挂画的下方，仰头好奇地看着那幅画。而那幅画，巴基以前也没有见过，看样子应该是史蒂夫从另一个平行世界回来之后，去打灭霸之前才新挂上的。

“这是……”巴基盯着那幅简单的素描，忽然心跳不已。

那上面画的正是史蒂夫和他自己——不，不是现在这个长发带着胡茬的巴基，而是40年代二战时期的那个短发的巴恩斯中士！

巴基将那幅画从墙上取了下来，小心翼翼地拆开画框，翻转到背面。

果然，那幅画的背后写着一行熟悉亲切又潦草的字：

“史蒂夫与巴基，1944年冬于阿尔卑斯山脉，史蒂夫·罗杰斯赠与史蒂夫·罗杰斯。”

巴基立刻明白了这幅素描的作者是谁——正是另一个平行世界的史蒂夫·罗杰斯！

想起那个比史蒂夫还要迟钝的另一个史蒂夫，巴基忍不住嘴角泛起笑意——也不知道他现在和他自己的巴基怎么样了？应该在自己和史蒂夫离开之后，互相表明心意并且在一起了吧？

“谢谢你，哥们儿。”看着那个史蒂夫龙飞凤舞的签名，巴基在内心中诚挚地说道，然后又将素描翻转，细细端详起画面来。

素描所画的正是在踏上列车抓捕佐拉之前的那座雪山上，史蒂夫与巴基抵着彼此的额头说着悄悄话，他们的心脏在千万重雪峰中以同一个频率平静有力地跃动，阿尔卑斯的雪花悄无声息地落在他们头上，好像在那顷刻之间，他们已经微笑着一同白首。

巴基觉得自己的视线已经有些模糊了。

“怎么样？”为了转移情绪，他看向小史蒂夫，“这幅素描画得不错吧？”

小史蒂夫皱了皱眉头，故作不屑状回答：“嗯……也就还凑合吧！”

看着他这副别扭模样，巴基忍不住揉了揉那一头柔软的金发：“走吧，饿了吧？今晚想吃什么？巴基哥哥给你做。”

但小史蒂夫的眼睛还死死粘在那幅素描上。

“这是谁啊？”他忽然指着那幅素描问道。

“是我啊，怎么，短发你就认不出来了吗？”

“我是指那个正把手放在你胸膛上的男人！他是谁？”小史蒂夫的语气听起来已经有点不太高兴了。

看着他那副气鼓鼓的模样，巴基忍不住笑了起来。

但笑着笑着，他的眼泪就忍不住流了出来。

“很想知道吗？”巴基用力揉掉眼角的泪水，“不告诉你！”

小史蒂夫立刻开始撒娇：“告诉我嘛，求你了……巴基哥哥！”

巴基哪里扛得住五岁大的史蒂夫的撒娇？他几乎是立刻缴械投降。

他忍不住伸出手去，用指尖轻轻蹭了蹭画中那个男人脸上的胡子。

坚毅，温柔，像头威风凛凛守护自己爱人与全世界的雄狮——那就是他挚爱一生的人。

“他是我的英雄……”他呢喃着回答，“怎么样，他是不是很帅？”

“帅？”五岁大的史蒂夫露出如小大人般的苛刻眼神，目光对着画面上的男人上下打量，一本正经地品评这位被巴基称作英雄之人的容貌，“嗯……他全身上下也就只有那圈大胡子好看点。”

“什么？你竟然最喜欢他的胡子？”巴基忍不住再次失笑，“那你就快点长大吧，史蒂夫。”

“所以他到底是谁啊？”小史蒂夫仍然不依不饶地揪着巴基的衣角继续追问。

巴基蹲了下去，与小史蒂夫清澈的蓝眼睛平视。

班纳博士对他说过，史蒂夫的身体情况非常特殊，生长速率肯定不是普通人那样，但是会更快还是更慢，没有人能知道，或许他明天就能长大，又或许他永远都长不大。

但巴基知道，他一定会等到那一天的——等到史蒂夫从这个小孩子模样重新成长为那个坚毅深情的男人，哪怕需要等到自己白发苍苍，他也一定会等下去。

因为他会陪伴他，直到时间尽头。

巴基看向小史蒂夫的眼睛深处，似乎试图从这双清澈的蓝眼睛中，窥探到那个正沉睡着的高大灵魂。

“史蒂夫·罗杰斯，你听我说。”他像对待一个真正的男子汉一样单手扶稳了小史蒂夫的肩膀，温柔却郑重地对他说道，“等你也长出这么多胡子的时候，你就知道他是谁了。”


	21. 番外：归家

小男孩史蒂夫的身体生长速率显然与普通孩子不一样，仅仅过了半年，他看起来就有七八岁大了。

于是巴基决定送他去上学。

史蒂夫上学的第一天，山姆就以光速赶到了学校门口。

“拜托，你认真的？”他好笑地看着昔日的好哥们儿美国队长——如今身高只有一米一左右的金发小男孩——背着书包站在学校门口磨磨蹭蹭就是不肯进去的模样。

小史蒂夫隔着一条街看着巴基，稚嫩的小脸皱成一团，看起来愁眉苦脸。

“他明显一点都不想上学。”山姆痛快地指出，“你真是个狠心的爹地。”

“胡说八道，我可不是他爹地。”巴基飞快回答，“而且这个年龄段的孩子，不上学做什么？”

说罢，他冲小史蒂夫用力挥了挥手，有点严厉地催促道：“快进去史蒂夫，别迟到了！我可不想被老师叫到学校约谈你犯了什么错误！”

山姆一直憋到亲眼看着小史蒂夫垂头丧气走进校门后才终于忍不住爆笑出声。

“可惜了，我忘记把刚才那段给录下来了！”他愉悦地说道，“等史蒂夫长大以后，如果我给他看刚才那段，你说他脸上会是什么表情？”

“噢，别太遗憾了，你还有的是机会。”巴基拍了拍他的肩膀，然后看了一眼表，“时间不早了，我得走了。”

“急什么？要不要一起去喝两杯？”

“不，你自己去吧，我还有的忙。”

“怎么会？难道你找了工作？”山姆纳闷地摆出一脸问号，“你又不缺钱！”

巴基立刻翻了个白眼：“你这个单身汉懂什么？我还要去超市购物，然后回家洗衣服，然后回来接史蒂夫回家，然后给他做营养晚餐……”

“这过的是什么家庭主妇的日子？九头蛇的冬兵aka瓦坎达的白狼，天天在纽约当保姆照顾孩子？”山姆对巴基进行了肆无忌惮的嘲笑，他甚至还忍不住对他恶劣地吹了个口哨，并抛了个媚眼，“夫人，您的丈夫呢？他怎么不来帮您照顾孩子？用不用我来替他效劳？”

巴基立刻恶狠狠瞪他：“别对我调情，鸟人，小心我丈夫这就从小学校里跳出来，用他的盾牌书包砸扁你英俊的脸。”

 

下午，巴基如约来到学校门口，很快，小学生史蒂夫便一脸垂头丧气地走出了校门。

只有看到正靠在哈雷上无所事事的巴基的那一刻，小史蒂夫的眼神中才重新绽放出光彩。

“巴基！巴基！”他立刻试图横穿马路——但汽车哪能及时刹住？

这太危险了，在一辆车险些就要撞飞他的千钧一发之际，巴基飞身冲到马路中央，将小史蒂夫一把抱了起来，又在一瞬间闪开了那辆车的疾驰路线。

“巴……巴基！你好厉害！”小史蒂夫刚刚从惊吓中回过神来，又是羡慕又是惊艳地看向他的“救命恩人”，“天哪，你是超人吗？”

“不准横穿马路！”到达安全地带后，巴基将他放在地上，恼火地拍了一下他淡金色的后脑勺，“下次再让我看到你横穿马路，我就打你的屁股！”

小史蒂夫扁了扁嘴巴，有点委屈地看向巴基：“我不是故意的嘛……我下次注意，巴基……巴基哥哥，你别生气。”

他扯着巴基的金属手摇晃，巴基头疼地摸了摸额头，心中纳闷，五六岁大的小史蒂夫竟然这么爱撒娇吗？

但小史蒂夫的模样实在令他于心不忍，于是他只好对着他蹲了下来，与他平视。

“听着，史蒂夫。”他教育他，“任何时候都不要横穿马路，如果你因此而受伤，我将永远无法原谅自己……”

“可是……可是我很想你啊……”小史蒂夫嘟起了嘴，“我都有一整天没见到你了！”

“也就几个小时。”

“足有八个小时呢！”小史蒂夫忽然大声说道，“巴基，学校里教的那些东西好没意思，我全都已经会了，为什么你还要这么狠心把我送去学校呢？你是不是不想看到我？你是不是觉得我每天待在家里会打扰到你？”

“当然不是，你怎么会这样想？”巴基愣了愣，摸了摸他柔软的头发，“我只是觉得……或许你希望跟你同龄的孩子们一起玩耍？那样你比较不孤单……”

“可是那样的话，巴基哥哥自己在家就会孤单了啊……”史蒂夫超小声说道，然后，他忽然变了个眼神，有点哀怨地看向巴基，“难道……难道巴基哥哥是在和那个黑叔叔约会吗？”

“什么？”巴基顿时愣住了。

“就是那个黑叔叔！今天早上过来的那个！”小史蒂夫看起来又是委屈又是焦急，他眼圈都红了，“巴基，是不是因为我在家会耽误你和他约会，所以你才……”

“不！当然不是！”想起山姆那张恶作剧的脸，巴基简直哭笑不得，他赶紧摆摆手，“我跟他半点关系都没有，你不要胡思乱想！听着，史蒂夫，我不会和任何人约会的，好吗？我送你去上学，仅仅是因为我觉得你可能会喜欢和孩子们一起玩。”

“不，我不喜欢……”史蒂夫略略低头，小心翼翼地看向巴基的眼睛，似乎是鼓足了勇气，才小声说道，“我只想和巴基哥哥一起玩。今天早上，巴基隔着马路冲我招手，然后就那样准备离开的时候，我……我可难过了……我总有一种感觉，好像巴基会消失掉……巴基哥哥，你不会离开我的，对吧？”

他的眼泪眼瞅着就快要掉落下来，但显然小史蒂夫知道，自己身为一个男子汉是只能流血不能流泪的，所以他强行将泪水憋在了眼眶中。

而他的话，令巴基想起了许多许多年前……在霍华德·斯塔克的未来博览会上，巴基确实就是那样冲史蒂夫挥挥手敬了个礼，就消失在了史蒂夫的生命中。

而当史蒂夫再次找到他时，他已经成为九头蛇绑在实验床上的俘虏。

巴基不知道是否是这件事在史蒂夫的潜意识中留下了阴影，他凝视小史蒂夫半晌，忽然猛地将他抱进怀里。

“好。”感受着史蒂夫将自己的小脑瓜搁在他肩膀上的温度，巴基温柔地承诺他，“史蒂夫，我们退学。以后每天巴基哥哥都和你在一起，巴基哥哥再也不会离开你了，我发誓……”

 

巴基从此便放弃了送史蒂夫上学的念头——反正其实那些知识他早就有了，他所需要的，其实只是顺利长大而已。

而巴基自己需要做的，就是陪伴他。

小男孩史蒂夫喜欢扯着巴基问东问西。

巴基尝试过给他讲各种故事，其中甚至包括迪士尼公主的故事，但史蒂夫显然不是那么感兴趣。

他最喜欢的，仍然还是那些关于“good old times”的一切——当然，这一点和成年史蒂夫并没有什么两样，尽管他其实没有那些记忆。

还好，这样的故事，巴基肚子里有一打儿。

于是，在一个打雷下雨的夜晚，巴基随口给他讲了一个关于“两个傻瓜参军打仗”的故事。

这个故事是他自己瞎编的，但显然，它也有一定的依据和原型。

于是小男孩史蒂夫就开始不停提问。

“为什么傻瓜B一定要回到战场？”他疑惑地问道，“他不是差点被坏人害死了吗？他不是已经很害怕战场了吗？”

巴基万万没想到一个小孩子还能产生这种思考，于是只好笑笑，敷衍他：“因为他是傻瓜啊。”

可史蒂夫显然不会被忽悠住，他用力眨了眨眼睛，犀利地指出：“不，不是因为这个。”

“那好吧，我也不知道是因为什么。”巴基只好这样哄孩子，“可能他就是想回去继续打坏人而已呢？”

“不！”史蒂夫却坚定地拆穿了他，“你知道！”

巴基愣住了。

此时小史蒂夫对他固执逼问的模样，令他恍惚中再次看到了三年前，在那个罗马尼亚的安全小屋里，当史蒂夫找到他时，他也曾是用这副模样逼问他：“你为什么从水里把我拉起来？你不知道？不，你知道！”

什么都没变，除了他变成了个小屁孩。

巴基不由得有点泪眼模糊，他扭过头去，悄悄擦了擦眼睛，然后闷声说道：“小孩子不准问那么多！”

史蒂夫看起来有点难过，他噘着嘴，不再搭理巴基，却也没再反抗。

晚些时候，巴基已经安顿好了史蒂夫并爬上了沙发准备睡觉，却敏锐地听到了小史蒂夫偷偷拧开卧室房门的声音，紧跟着，那一溜小跑的脚步声离他越来越近。

巴基赶紧闭上眼睛假装自己已经睡着了，直到等了许久都没有反应后，他重新睁开眼睛，却看到小史蒂夫穿着睡衣就站在他面前，正直勾勾地望着他。

“做什么？”他装凶，瞪小史蒂夫，“半夜不睡觉的孩子是要被熊叼走的！”

“我想和巴基一起睡。”

“不行。”巴基飞快拒绝。

“为什么？”小史蒂夫立刻大声抗议。

“因为你是男孩子！男孩子要勇敢，他就得自己睡！”巴基阴恻恻地哄骗他，“你知道吗，如果这是在俄罗斯，像你这么大的男孩子都能够自己打败一只小狗熊了！”

“可是在你的故事里，那两个傻小子都会一起睡！”史蒂夫瞪着眼睛倔强说道，“他们不也都是男孩子吗，而且他们的年龄比我大得多！他们凭什么就可以一起睡觉？”

“那是因为……”巴基只好从沙发上爬起来，绞尽脑汁想了半天，才勉强回答，“那是因为他们是在打仗啊！你不懂，在战时，人们普遍物资缺乏，帐篷只有一个，行军床只有一张，搞不好就连睡袋也只有一个，所以他们只能挤在一起然后——”

“我不管我不管我就要和你一起睡！”史蒂夫一下子趴在了他的膝盖上，用力抱住他的腰耍赖，“而且我不是因为自己会害怕啊！我是怕巴基害怕！”

“我怎么会害怕？”巴基哭笑不得地看着小史蒂夫，甚至都有点不知道自己的手该往哪儿摆。

“因为你之前哭了啊！你可别否认，我都看到了！”史蒂夫大声回答他，“好端端的你为什么会哭呢？难道不是因为今晚打雷下雨，你害怕吗？”

正在这时，仿佛是为了印证他的话，伴随着隆隆雷声，窗帘外再度划过闪电的刺眼光芒。

这小子说得好有道理，巴基一时之间竟然无言以对——他甚至都有点怀疑是索尔带着洛基下凡了，正在随手帮助他缩小了的老友。

“……好吧。”巴基终于还是从沙发上站了起来，并抱起了自己的被子和枕头，对小史蒂夫抱怨道，“从来都拗不过你！”

他从来都拗不过史蒂夫，无论是上世纪40年代，还是现如今，不管这家伙多大岁数了，在他们之间，妥协的永远是他自己。

史蒂夫立刻从巴基的膝盖上抬起头，对他露出亮晶晶的蓝眼睛，掩饰不住自己的喜悦之色。

他们很快就并肩躺在了双人床上。

对着这种体型的小史蒂夫，巴基当然没有丝毫的遐思。他为小史蒂夫仔仔细细地掖好被子，便转了个身，背对着他把自己蜷缩起来。

“这下可以睡觉了吧？”他闷声说道，“如果你乖一点，我明天就给你煎牛排吃——不然你只能吃蔬菜沙拉。”

等了一会儿小史蒂夫都没有什么反应，巴基本以为他已经睡着了，谁知刚刚放松下来，小史蒂夫就挪了挪身体，一声不吭地从后面抱住了他。

他将自己瘦小的身体贴在了巴基的背上。

“巴基！”小史蒂夫满足地用脸蹭着巴基的后背，“抱着你真舒服！”

“离我远点。”巴基别扭地说道，“今晚温度低，而我的铁胳膊很凉。”

“那有什么关系，我很暖和呀！”小史蒂夫却不以为意，他甚至索性将自己的脸整个都贴在了那条银光闪闪的金属胳膊上，“我帮你焐热！”

为了不让他这样做，巴基只好翻转过来面对他，将那条金属胳膊藏在自己身下。

“好了。”他紧紧闭上眼睛，故作严肃地教训孩子，“快睡觉！不然熊瞎子来吃你了！”

却没想到小史蒂夫噌的一下直接蹿进了他怀里。

巴基实在没办法，只好又别扭又无奈地冲他伸出胳膊，将他小小的身体一点点拢进怀里。

“你怎么这么烦人？”他轻声抱怨。

小史蒂夫并不说话，只是使劲用脑袋蹭了蹭他的下巴。

这简直比拥抱那个傻大个更困难，巴基暗暗心想。

半晌，小史蒂夫的声音忽然闷闷地在他胸口响起：“巴基，你还害怕吗？”

巴基心中顿时泛起一片柔软的酸涩。

他只好将他抱得更紧，把自己的下巴贴在那些软软的金发上。

“有你在，我怎么会害怕？”他摸着他的头发呢喃道，“史蒂夫，你知道为什么傻瓜B虽然害怕战场，却仍然跟着傻瓜A一起去了吗？”

小史蒂夫却没有再继续回答他——他终于折腾够了，抱着巴基进入了香甜的梦境。

巴基在黑暗中露出一个笑容，自顾自地轻声回答：“因为啊……只要你在我身边，我从来都不知道什么是害怕。”

 

一年过后，巴基带着小史蒂夫出了远门。

因为他在一年之中就从五六岁的模样长成了十三四岁，而且令人欣慰的是，血清的效力似乎已经和他的基因融合——他的身体很好，不再是上世纪40年代时那副病恹恹的豆芽菜模样。

史蒂夫现在是一个英俊的少年了。

以史蒂夫这神奇的生长速率，频繁搬家显然也是治标不治本的办法。为了不让任何地方的邻居们注意到这孩子特殊的问题，巴基决定带他进行一个漫长的环球旅行，直到他真正成长为那个大人，并且记忆也都回来为止。

接下来的一整年，他带着史蒂夫去了很多他们小时候就梦想着要一起去旅行的地方。

他们去大峡谷写生，去北挪威看极光，在中国体验了一把喂养大熊猫的快乐，又去俄罗斯环游了一圈。

尽管这其中的许多地方他们都曾经被迫去过，但这一次的旅行显然不一样——这一次，他们终于不是为了执行任何任务而去往世界各地了，他们拥有了更轻松幸福的旅行心态。

在这一整年中，史蒂夫从十三四岁的模样，逐渐长到了十八九岁。

尽管巴基不愿意，但他也不得不面对这个现实——史蒂夫·罗杰斯似乎是进入了青春叛逆期，他有时候和他说话的语气怪怪的，而且……他的身高再一次超过了他。

巴基隐隐觉得自己快要治不住这个大男孩了。

这趟环球长途旅行的终点早已被安排好。

“巴基，我们这是要去哪里？”史蒂夫对昆式飞机非常好奇，但他显然对地图上那个没有坐标的目的地更为好奇。

值得一提的是，自从他成长为拥有十八九岁的心智的成年人，他就再也不肯喊巴基“哥哥”了。

“一个神秘的地方。”巴基冲他笑笑，然后再次将目光挪向显示屏，温柔地看着那处他熟知，但其实并不存在的坐标点，“你保证会喜欢那里的。”

他对史蒂夫说话的态度仍然就像是在哄孩子，但史蒂夫显然已经不吃这套，所以他什么都没有回答。

巴基总是因为这样或那样的原因，错过史蒂夫长久凝视他的目光——否则他就该明白，那炽热的目光，早已不仅仅再是一个小孩子单纯依赖于“家长”的眼神。

他们降落在了瓦坎达。

“欢迎归来，白狼，和队长。”黑豹陛下和苏睿公主庄严又不失热情地迎接了他们，“你们来寻找宁静了吗？”

“他们叫你什么，又叫了我什么？”史蒂夫纳闷地看向巴基。

“这不重要。”巴基微微摇了摇头，“这是一个漫长的故事。”

“那你准备什么时候告诉我这个故事呢？”十八岁的史蒂夫冲巴基微微眯起眼睛，“巴基，你身上有太多谜了，而你从来都遮遮掩掩不肯解答。”

他现在的模样已经完全脱去了稚气，越来越像成年后的那个固执倔强的史蒂夫，甚至有时候看起来有点超脱于年龄的凝重了——比如此时此刻。

“哇哦，他已经这么犀利了？”苏睿冲巴基吐了吐舌头，附在他耳边悄声说道，“带这种性格的孩子长大是不是很辛苦？”

“那可不么？好在我已经习惯他的臭脾气一百年了。”巴基与苏睿熟稔地开着玩笑。

年轻的史蒂夫严肃地看着他们两个的亲密行为，脸色逐渐阴沉下去。

与黑豹兄妹寒暄过后，巴基带史蒂夫去了他曾经住过的地方。

由于瓦坎达方面早已知会他们要来，巴基的湖边小屋已经被公主殿下命人好好打理过了，虽然仍旧简陋，但胜在干净整洁。

“巴基，你准备在这住多久？”在巴基忙着从行李中取出必需品时，史蒂夫沉着脸开了口。

“或许……会很久。”巴基犹豫着回答。

其实他是想今后就一直住在这里，直到史蒂夫彻底长大，因为瓦坎达显然才是最能帮他们隐匿起来保守“美国队长未死”这个重大秘密的地方。

但史蒂夫抿了抿嘴唇，看起来不太高兴。

自从到达瓦坎达，史蒂夫一直都有点兴致缺缺——可明明他在别的地方旅游时，心情都很不错来着。

于是巴基关切地询问：“怎么了？你不喜欢这里吗？”

“不，不是。”史蒂夫条件反射般飞快回答。

“是觉得这里太简陋吗？”巴基继续自顾自地说了下去，“可我们在别的地方甚至经常露营呀，我以为你不会介意……”

“我都说了不是！”史蒂夫忽然大声打断了巴基的话。

巴基惊愕看向史蒂夫那张忽然激动起来的脸，而史蒂夫意识到自己竟然冲巴基发了脾气，顿时有些后悔。

“对不起，巴基，我不是故意的……”他的个子已经比巴基还要高大了，此刻却手足无措地带着一脸懊恼的慌乱看着巴基，这副模样令巴基忍不住有些心软。

“听着，史蒂夫，看来我们得谈谈。”巴基索性将油灯点上，然后拉开小凳子，示意史蒂夫坐下。

史蒂夫听话地照办了。

于是巴基自己坐到了他对面的床沿上，语重心长地开口说道：“史蒂夫，我们不是一直都是坦诚相待的吗？你看，虽然你的生长过程快了点，但终究还是我养大了你，我觉得你应该把你的想法告诉我，对吗？如果有任何问题，我们可以一起解决，就像你小时候那样，毕竟我是你的监护人，所以……”

“监护人？”史蒂夫的语调忽然抬高，仿佛在用浑身力气抗拒这个词，“不，你不是我的监护人！从来都不是！”

此前史蒂夫从没这样过，而这令巴基感到有点受伤。

“可我从你小时候起就是你的家长和监护人了。”他压下那份伤心，强迫自己对年轻的史蒂夫有点耐心——毕竟他现在只有18岁的心智，而自己都已经100多岁了，怎么能和一个青春叛逆期的青少年计较？

“听着，史蒂夫，虽然我从没养育过自己的孩子，但我也知道，这可能是每个男孩在成长过程中都会发生的事——男孩与他们的父亲之间总会有那么一段时间关系不够融洽，但我们可以试图去调整……”

史蒂夫忽然猛地站了起来。

巴基被他的动作吓了一跳——这小屋本就光线不足，而当史蒂夫站起来后，他的脑袋挡住了挂在他背后的那一丁点油灯的光亮，而他强壮身体所造成的压迫感，也将巴基整个都笼罩在了自己的影子中。

巴基的话头就这样再一次被打断了。

“听着，巴基·巴恩斯，我从没把你当过父亲。”史蒂夫自上而下看着他，几乎是一字一顿地、极其严肃地说道，“你早该明白的，你从来都不是我的父亲。”

巴基忽然觉得有点生气了——对这个年轻的史蒂夫，也是对自己。

他不明白自己是否做错了，是否在教育过程中有过任何缺失，而使史蒂夫这样一个本该品格高尚的人走歪了路——不然他怎么会成长为一个完全不尊重养育之恩的白眼狼呢？

于是他也愤怒地站了起来。

屋子太过狭小，两个身材几乎同样高大健壮的男人一同站起来后，几乎就已经脸贴脸了，他们彼此不理智的灼热呼吸都喷洒在了对方脸上。

他们有多少年没这样紧张地对峙过了？

“所以呢？”巴基语气凛冽，危险地盯着史蒂夫的脸说道，“我的确不是你父亲，所以呢？你想做什么，史蒂夫·罗杰斯，你觉得你翅膀硬了，就想造反了吗？”

“我以为你早该明白的，巴基。”史蒂夫也丝毫不示弱地瞪着他，“我们没有血缘关系，你为什么要养大我？你到底是谁？而我又是你的什么人？从小到大，我们的生活中充满了谜团，而这么久了，竟然没有一个人愿意告诉我真相，而你们这伙人也从来不允许我自己去探寻真相！”

“原来你就是为了这个就随便发脾气？我早说过了，你以后自然就会明白了。”

“可我不想再等下去了！”史蒂夫暴躁地反抗道。

“有耐心也是一种美德！”巴基的语气越来越重，愤怒令他的大脑几乎丧失了理智，所以他脱口而出，“你以前不是这样的，史蒂夫！”

“以前？什么以前？”史蒂夫微微一愣。

巴基立刻意识到自己说漏了嘴，正在想如何弥补时，却发现史蒂夫已经会错了意，并不顾一切地喊了出来：“那是因为我以前只是个小男孩！我那么小的时候，自然还可以拿你当大哥哥，但我现在早就不是了，我都这么大了！巴基，我是个成年人了，我有自己的情绪！我……总之，我不允许你爱上那个公主！”

巴基目瞪口呆地望了他片刻，似乎是在思考他言语之间荒谬的逻辑关系。

“抱歉，你是说苏睿吗？你……你竟然以为我爱苏睿？”

“那难道你爱的是国王？那更不行！”史蒂夫几乎将眉头倒竖起来，“他看起来就是个直男！巴基，他并不属于你！”

“你究竟在说什么鬼话啊，史蒂夫？”巴基已经无语地摊摊手，“拜托，你竟然以为我想要留在瓦坎达是因为爱情？太可笑了，我从没爱上这里的任何人！”

史蒂夫愣了愣，脸上的神情变幻莫测。片刻后，他非常口不对心地问道：“那你就……就没想过找个女朋友吗？我看你对娜塔莎就挺有好感的……”

巴基盯着他，张了张嘴唇，又叹了口气，无奈地对他解释道：“好吧，既然你是对我的感情生活有疑问……那么实话告诉你吧史蒂夫，我这一辈子，只爱过一个人。而且我也不会再爱上其他任何人了。”

两双眼睛彼此对望了许久，巴基觉得自己眼中的真诚应该足以令史蒂夫相信这句话了。

而史蒂夫看起来也的确是相信了——他已经怒火全无，但却并没有显露出得到答案的满足感，反而看起来有些失落。

半晌，他才小心翼翼地低声问道：“你爱的，是画上那个人吗？”

“是啊……是他。”巴基挪开目光，环视了一圈这个简陋的小屋，语气变得悠远怀缅，“几年前，就在这里……在这个小屋子，我曾经和他一起度过了一段宁静美好的时光。”

“所以……你其实是专程跑到这里来怀念他的？”

巴基低下头，微微失神：“史蒂夫……我真的非常非常想念他。”

“可是他现在在哪里呢？他还活着吗？他还会回来找你吗？”

巴基抬起头，重新对上少年的目光。

十八岁的史蒂夫，已经拥有了成年版他自己的脸部轮廓了，只是眉宇间少了些历经世事饱经沧桑的成熟与坚毅感。

“他会的。”他看着史蒂夫的眼睛，坚定地对他说道。

下一秒，少年史蒂夫伸手一捞，将他整个人都紧紧拢了自己的臂弯里。

他身上有少年人特有的清新与阳光的气息，在他的怀抱里，巴基恍惚间觉得自己仿佛又回到了上世纪初的布鲁克林。

“带我回家吧，巴基哥哥……”少年史蒂夫把下巴枕在巴基的肩膀上轻轻摩擦，就像他先前五六岁模样时那样，对他亲密地撒娇，“我们回布鲁克林吧……既然你相信他，那么我愿意陪你一起等他回来。”

于是巴基没能看到少年史蒂夫此刻眼中宛如失恋般的落寞目光——这傻小子早已在成长过程中对巴基产生了深厚的依恋，却以为巴基深爱着一个或许他永远都比不上的人。

巴基任由他温柔地抱了一会儿，才摸了摸他支棱着坚硬金发的脑袋，温声回答：“既然回家是你的意愿……那么好吧。”

 

于是他们又重新回到了布鲁克林——美国队长的故事开始的地方。

如同史蒂夫仍然不知道巴基深爱的那个人其实就是他自己一样，巴基也同样未曾察觉到，这个从五六岁起被他一点点养大的小史蒂夫，早已对他产生了每一个史蒂夫都会对巴基产生的深刻感情。

尽管这其实是一件比万有引力定律更加理所当然的公理——他们可是史蒂夫和巴基啊，拥有量子纠缠的他们，怎么可能不是相爱的呢？

只是既然史蒂夫的身体已经长大成人了，他们决定“恪守本分”地分床睡。

但是这一次，因为史蒂夫已经不再是那个五六岁的小孩子了，所以他坚持要求自己睡沙发，而巴基答应了他。

许多个日日夜夜过去了，他们的生活仍然像这两年多以来的每一天一样，过着平静祥和的日常生活，彼此陪伴，彼此照顾。

而巴基在主卧的双人床上睡觉时，始终都只睡其中一侧——他仪式般地将另一侧留给了那个注定会回来，却不知道究竟归期是何期的爱人。

 

那是一个清晨，由于窗外滴滴答答落着小雨，巴基格外嗜睡，没能及时起床做早餐。

在这淅淅沥沥的雨声中，他隐约听到了史蒂夫推开卧室门的声音。

“饿了吗？我这就起来……”巴基困顿地睁开睡眼，正准备翻身爬起，忽然感觉床的另一侧一沉，紧跟着，他被人从背后紧紧抱住了。

“史蒂夫？”巴基慵懒地揉了揉眼睛，“怎么这么大了还这么爱撒娇……等等？”

好像浑身的血液都在逆流一般，巴基只觉得自己的心跳都几乎停滞了。

“你不是……”

他意识到，此刻从背后拥抱他的那个人，并不是他这两年以来熟知的那个童年或是少年史蒂夫。

但他的怀抱是如此炽热又熟悉——他从背后紧紧贴了过来，用硬生生的胡茬扎他的颈窝，口鼻中喷洒出的热气几乎能将巴基的灵魂融化。

那个人拉起巴基的手，让他触碰自己的下巴。

而巴基早已热泪盈眶。

“你……你是……”他嘴唇颤抖，话语哽咽，结结巴巴。

“是的，是我，巴基。”那人将巴基翻转过来，让他看向自己的脸，“是你的史蒂夫。”

坚毅，温柔，像头威风凛凛守护自己爱人与全世界的雄狮——他就是巴基挚爱一生的人。

此刻史蒂夫正躺在他对面，脸上挂着温柔缱绻的笑容，就像他从未离去，从未被灵魂宝石恶作剧般地洗去记忆与遭遇，变成那个不谙世事的小男孩一般。

温柔的雄狮将他的爱人紧紧抱在了怀中。

“巴基，我回家了。”他向他的爱人宣布，亦是向全世界宣布，“我们终于都回家了。”


End file.
